The Great Life in Equestria (Continue on Fimfiction)
by TheAdmiral235
Summary: Growing up in a messed up family and losing his Dad in the Bermuda Triangle, Torian was taken to Equestria to seek happiness. What mysteries and dangers will he face? Will he find love? What will he do when a major threat looms that will possibly lead to thousands of casualties? Read to find out. Rated M for Death, Clop, and Possible swearing. This has been moved to fimfiction.
1. The Beginning of a New Life

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **I do not own any of the characters other than my OC (Golden Eagle/ Torian James Scotterian) MLP is owned by Hasbro and DHX**

 **Attention... At ease Hello People of the Internet Im The Admiral and Welcome to my first MLP Fanfic featuring my OC. Now you probably heard from Call of Duty One Shot that I will begin some MLP Fanfics and some more Call of Duty once I get some good ideas. I also want to point out that I`m still learning from my mistakes from the One Shot and will make Chapters nice and long. Since it is the summertime and school is out, I have a bunch of free time to update this story or if I get support from you guys to keep going. And if I don`t update on time that most likely means I have either writers block, I`ve been busy or important matters came up. (People have lives too so don`t expect an Update every 2-3 days) With that out of the way Lets begin shall we.**

Hello my name is Torian James Scotterian (I know its a weird name and I don`t know why my parents named me this way) I`m 25 years of age, I`m about 5'7 and 120lbs. I have black hair, brown eyes, I`m a mix between African American(My Dad) and English White(My Mom). My usual attire is a navy blue short sleeve shirt, Black cargo jeans, black sneakers and a pocket watch my Grandfather gave me as a child before he died. I play Guitar, Play War Thunder, and sing to myself whenever I got bored. One more thing you should know and I don`t like talking about it as much is that I have a scar that streaks from my left eyebrow down to my upper left cheek because my drunken mother had a fit with me, grabbed a knife, held me down against my will and slashed my eye with it. Thank the lord above us it did nothing to my vision but it did leave a mark on my face forever.

Now that you know what I look like maybe talk about where I live. I live in a cozy apartment near Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii. But this tropical paradise doesn`t make me feel as happy as I used to be. My family was really messed up like for instance my brother is in prison for tagging the USS Missouri and My mom got killed in a car wreck for drunk driving. But atleast one family member was sane and it was my dad, He raised me the right way, taught me survival skills I may need in the future, was really wise, and gave great advice. But all good things come to an end because my dad really loved sailing and wanted to sail around the world, but vanished in the Bermuda Triangle. His boat was there but he wasn`t, I felt devastated since the man who raised me right was gone from my life but he left a few things for me to have before he left, A Navy combat knife, his survival kit, and My Great grandfather`s World War 2 dog tags. My dad even promised to be here at my 19th birthday but I guess he will never be able to fulfil that promise now.

Anyway I decided to take a walk on the beach outside Pearl Harbor, So i grabbed My phone, earbuds,My Pocketwatch, My survival kit, My Dad`s combat knife, My Great Grandfather`s dogtags, and my guitar. I made my way to the beach and began walking along the beach with a full moon illuminating the ocean. But all of a sudden a flash of light appears in front of me, I shield my eyes to protect myself from getting blind and moved back to trip on a piece of washed up driftwood. For a few more seconds the light faded out and I slowly moved my arms to see what was going on. Infront of me was a creature who would be mythical to Earth a large horse with a horn who was midnight blue and her hair and tail would have stars in it and blow in the invisible breeze. I was shocked and surprised to see something that was never meant to be found on Earth.

"Hello young Torian." The large horse spoke "I`am Princess of the Night Luna."

I was dumbfounded to know this strange creature could talk but it was rude to not respond.

"H..Hello do y..you know my name and w..what are you?" I asked clearly nervous of the mysterious being

"Fear not Torian, I will not hurt you, For I`am an Alicorn and I`ve been watching you from afar." Princess Luna responded in a Old English Fashion

"How were y..you watching me?" I asked still scared out of my mind.

"I can visit one`s dreams and see if they are peaceful or nightmare." Princess Luna explained

I was nervous that Luna could visit dreams since she was a Princess of the Night.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" I asked as i stood to my full hieght and I was practically a few inches taller than her.

"I want to offer you a new life in a new world and give you something you never had in 6 years ... Peace." The Princess said in a motherly tone

I was quite happy being given a chance to be happy and never see my messed up family again or my Dad if he returns, But my Dad would want me to be happy again so i made my final decision.

"Princess, I would be honored to accept your request. I said as I bowed before her.

I could tell she was happy because of her smile across her muzzle

"Please no need to bow and you will be transported to a location so you can make sure all your belongs get there." The Princess said as her horn lite up and we were shot straight at the moon.

In the second we shot through the moon I blacked out without remebering anything else except waking up in a strange forest. The sun was out and I looked at my pocketwhich still works and was at approximately 9:00am.

"Man where am I?" I asked as I looked around.

The forest was really strange and like my survival insticts kicked and pulled out the compass within the survival kit. Once the needle point North I decided to head in that direction. After what felt like 5 minutes, I heard a scream that sounded like 2 girls. Without any hesitation I rushed over towards the screams until I saw who was screaming in terror. 2 giant wolf like creatures that were made out of wood and surrounded a orange filly with a purple mane and tail and a yellow mare with a pink mane and tail. I saw they both have wings so I knew they were pegasi (I enjoy reading mythological creatures). Wth a plan up my sleeve i pulled out my combat knife and sprang infront of the 2 timber like wolves.

"Come on Timber breath whatcha got!" I said trying to intimidate them, which seemed to have worked.

With the 2 timber like wolves now focused on me and the 2 pegasi were too afraid to look at the battle that was about to unfold and they even caught a glimpse of who saved their flanks, 1 wolf pounced, but I anticipated the move and ducked and sliced the underbelly causing tree sap to pour out. The other wolf swiped its claws at me and nearly got me I quickly jumped up as the wolf almost bite me as I jumped to the top of it`s head and began stabbing it in the brain. The wolf howled in pain before collapsing and exploding. The other wolf was about to take a bite out of the the defensless pegasi before I threw my knife in it`s right eye. The wolf howled in sheer pain and and fell to the ground and exploded.

With the fight over I was about to check on the 2 scared pegasi before a rainbow blur slammed against a tree and was clearly angry.

"What were you about to do to my friends with that knife!" the rainbow pegasus yelled

I was about to say something before I was thrown aside and met face to face with the angry mare.

"I don`t want to hear it, now Don`t come anywhere near me or my friends or else your dead meat, now SCRAM!" The rainbow mare screamed.

I ran away as quickly as I could and reached a little pond. Alone and scared I sat down and watched the water.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

As Torian ran away, Rainbow flew to her friends to help them up. Fluttershy and Scootaloo were happy to see Rainbow Dash but were puzzled by the strange creature who saved them.

"Hey you two OK, I heard Timberwolves howling and thought somepony was in danger." Rainbow said with relief.

"We`re OK but where is that creature who saved us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh I scared him off and you should have seen how fast he ran." Rainbow snickered.

"But Rainbow Dash, That creature saved us from the Timberwolves." Scootaloo argued.

Rainbow stopped laughing and saw how serious they were. "Wait it ... saved you?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes it did and I never got to thank it for helping us and who knows what could happen to it" Fluttershy said and began worrying even more.

"Don`t worry Fluttershy, Im sure all of your friends can help you find the creature." Scootaloo said and nearly forgot about the CMC Meeting "I gotta go see you later and good luck." Scootaloo added as she ran off.

"Scootaloo is right lets gather our friends and find the creature so we can give it a proper tank you." Fluttershy said as she and Rainbow left to find their friends.

Once in Ponyville, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrive at Golden Oaks Library, where Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were reorganizing books throughout the entire library.

"Hey you guys." Rainbow said but not in a delighted tone.

"Oh hey Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash what can we do for you?" Twilight asked happily.

"Want to help reorganize the library darling?" Rarity asked in a polish voice.

"Umm... Twilight there is something we need to tell you." the timid mare asked.

"What would that be, sugarcube?" Applejack asked in hopes nothing is wrong.

"Umm.. well you see... Um today me and Scootaloo were having a picnic outside the Everfree Forest, then 2 timberwolves came and were about to attack me and Scootaloo and I was soo scared until a strange creature jumped in and took on the 2 timberwolves." Fluttershy explained.

"WHAT, somepony actually took on 2 timberwolves!" Twilight gasped in complete shock

"Who in the right mind would take on such beasts?" Rarity chimed in

"But I accidentally overacted and scared him off into the Everfree." Rainbow said shepishly

"Why would you do that?" Applejack asked in annoyance to Rainbow`s assumption jumping.

"I thought it was going to hurt Fluttershy and Scootaloo." Rainbow protested.

What did it look like, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"Well it was tall, had 2 arms and legs, carried some sort of knife, and... umm thats all I can describe." Fluttershy said timidly.

"That aside, we need to find this creature and show him our gratitude." Twilight said

"Does this mean we can throw it party?" Pinkie said jumping excitedly.

"Yes we can Pinkie once we find it." Twilight said in annoyance.

"YAY" Pinkie shouted

"Alright lets go and find our lost creature." Applejack said

Once the 6 ponies reached the Everfree Forest, They were still abit afraid of what could possibly live in it.

"OK ponies split up and report the creature if you find it." Twilight said.

"Right" the other 5 said in unison and trotted into the desolate forest.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

I was alone and afraid because nobody was here to care for me so I decided to live in a cave that wasn`t far from the pond. I entered cautiously to make sure the cave wasn`t occupied.

"Hello anyone in here?" I called out in hopes that no one was.

Luckily, There was nobody in the cave so i began to settle in and use the survival kit and advice my dad gave me and began to make a fire. But i was about ignite it until I heard clopping coming towards the cave. With my quick reaction, I hid behind some stilagmites but poke my head out to see who was coming. The person who came inside the cave wasn`t a person but it was the same yellow pegasus I rescued earilier.

"Hey girls I found something in here." The timid pegasus said.

A short time 5 more ponies came and were standing outside the enterance of the cave.

"So Fluttershy, what did ya find in here?" The orange southern pony asked.

"This." The yellow Pegasus said and point her forehoof out at my fireplace i was about to ignite.

"Somepony or something is definetly here." The purple unicorn said

"Hello anypony in here?" The pink pony shouted

I knew I couldn`t hide here forever so I decided to answer while still hiding.

"Please leave me be, I`ve been through enough." I said sadly and hope they may leave.

"Are you the same creature who saved our dear friend?" the white unicorn asked.

"Yes I am... now please go." I said becoming slightly annoyed.

"Not until we see you and thank ya fer saving our friends life." the orange pony protested.

I thought they might not leave until they have shown their gratitude so I decided to finally unveil myself to these ponies. Finally, I worked up enough courage and walked out infront of the ponies. The 6 ponies infront of me were different in personality style and tattos on their flanks. The purple unicorn had a lavander and pink mane and tail. She also has a tattoo with a star with 5 more stars around it. , The pink pony had a poofy mane and tail with 3 balloons has her tatoo, The white unicorn had a purple curly mane and tail with 3 diamonds as a her tattoo, the blue pegasus had a rainbow mane and tail with a cloud and a rainbow lightning bolt as her tattoo, the orange pony wore a stenson hat, had a blonde mane and tail with 3 apples as her tattoo, and finally the yellow pegasus with a long pink mane and tail with 3 butterflies as her tattoo **(Sorry for the repeating statements here.)**

"Thanks for saving our friend i couldn`t imagine what would happen if you didnt come along." The purple pony said

"Don`t mention it." I said coldly

"Excuse me sir but, what are you and do you have a name?" the white unicorn asked?

"My name is Torian James Scotterian and I`m a being known as a human." I answered

"I`ve never heard of humans before, Are you new here?" the rainbow pegasus asked.

"Yes im new and now it`s time for me to ask, who are you?" I asked in irritated tone.

"Oh well I`m Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Twilight point her hoof at each of her friends as introduced.

"Its been nice to meet you but now can I be alone, I`ve lost the only person who meant something in my life." I said and sat against the wall. Twilight walks to my side and everypony else surrounds me in a group hug.

"Why do you care about me so much I mean all I did was save a friend from a terrible end." I said as the ponies looked at me.

"And thats why we consider you as a friend." Twilight said.

At that moment I realized i never had a friend in my life because I was either too shy or to depressed after my dad disappeared. I felt a feeling I never had in a long time, Happiness.

"Wait, we`re friends?" I asked nervously.

"Why of course, darling. Have you not have a friend before?" Rarity asked.

"I`ve never had a friend and i`ve been too shy or depressed to even think about friendship." I said with a sad expression on my face.

At that point, they all gasped for my lack of friendship and felt really bad for me.

"You`ve never had a friend, How do you get through lifOW." Rainbow screamed as Applejack kicked her in the forehoof

"Rainbow, Manners." Applejack scolded at her

"No she is right, I never understood how I managed to get through life without any friends but I don`t feel ready to talk about my past yet." I said out of pure sadness.

"We understand and when you feel ready to talk we`ll be ready to listen." Twilight said

After a while we converse and I found that im in a place called Equestria in the Everfree Forest not far from Ponyville. They told me about their culture, currency, and how Equestria is ruled by 2 Princesses. Soon it was getting late and we left the Everfree and headed towards Ponyville.

"So do you know where a hotel is?" I asked.

"Hotel, darling, nonsense you shall live with one of us dear." Rarity proposed

"OK but who shall I room with I mean I don`t want to take advantage your hospitality." I said not wanting to take over somepony`s home.

"You could.. um live with me.. if you want to that is?" Fluttershy said timidly

"Are you sure, I mean I dont want to over your home." I said to be sure.

"Yes I`m sure I want you to be with me." Fluttershy said barely above a whisper.

"Well alright then." I said and turned back to my new friends.

We said our good-byes and Me and Fluttershy walked to her house, which was a small cottage near the Everfree Forest. Once we walked inside I saw a few animals inside scampering or flying around.

"Wow you really like animals don`t you?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yes I do I take care of them. Do you like animals?" Fluttershy looked at me waiting for my response.

"I do enjoy the company of a few animals." I replied.

Soon it was getting late and me and Fluttershy ate dinner, and got ready for bed. (Mental note visit Rarity for more clothes.)

"So I guess I`ll sleep on the couch then?" I asked

"No no no I can`t ask you to sleep there, But you can sleep with me.. if you want?" Fluttershy said and quickly hid behind her mane in embarrassment.

I could have swarn I saw her blush before she hid behind her mane but I paid no attention to it.

Once we were in bed I was about to doze off to sleep until I heard something that may affect me when Fluttershy said "Torian, stay with me."

 **And that was Chapter 1 of this new story and I hope I can be able to entertain you guys. There will be more going into Torian`s past and possible lemons in the future. As always Review, Favorite and all support is apperciated. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	2. Burying the Past

**The Geat Life in Equestria**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello people of the Internet, Im The Admiral coming at ya with a new chapter of this nice little story. Now I may have forgotten to add a few things in the first chapter and I feel the need to explain this now. For one This is rated M for the future sexual content future gore and possible swearing. And second there may be some refrences in the future. I also want to say thanks for the support I`m beginning to recieve and I personally want to thank you guys for it. With nothing left to say Lets get into it shall we.**

I woke up on my second day in this new world called Equestria and I completely forgot for a moment when I realized I couldn`t see the swaying palm trees or the USS Missouri in Pearl Harbor. Sleeping next to me was Fluttershy, the pegasus I rescued yesterday, was peaceful in her sleep. Speaking of which I haven`t slept so well ever since my dad went missing 6 years ago. As I clambered out of the mattress and stretched my back out to loosen up, I heard Fluttershy yawn which told me she was waking up.

"Good morning Torian, sleep well last night?" The timid mare asked.

"I haven`t slept that well in 6 years, thanks for asking." I replied in a suttle tone.

When I mentioned "6 years", This earned a questioning look on Fluutershy`s face and threw a question that caught me totally off guard.

"Umm what did you mean by 6 years." Fluttershy asked.

"Well... umm... you see.. the truth is.." I was completely flustered on how to respond to this mare`s question and desperately tried to find an easy way to say it.

"Well you don`t have to tell me if you don`t feel um uncomfortable." Fluttershy said with timidness in her voice.

I honestly thought she was cute when she got shy or hid behind her mane, But I really wanted to tell her and my new friends about my past and how I got here.

"I want to tell you but wait until everypony is together because I don`t like repeating myself." I said with sadness on my face.

"OK I don`t mind waiting. Are you hungry?" The shy mare asked.

And right on cue, my stomach growled in hunger. I blushed a little due to my embarrassment, which also earned a light giggle from Fluttershy.

"I`ll take that as a "yes", come downstairs and I will fix up breakfast." Fluttershy said as we both went downstairs.

Downstairs, Me and Fluttershy began feeding the animals and a white bunny got picky with what he wanted. I was good with animals but when an animal got fiesty with me, I become more assertive.

"Fluttershy, this little bunny is becoming really picky with me." I called out.

"Oh Angel, he does become picky on what he wants to eat." Fluttershy said from the kitchen "Luckily I`m preparing his special breakfast."

When she said that, I saw I salad that looked delicious and set it down next to Angel, who began inspecting it before chowing down. Once the animals were fed, we could have our breakfast.

"Oh I probably should have asked but what do you humans eat?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well majority of the humans were I come from are omnivores meaning we eat both plants and meat, But don`t be alarmed I`m not going to eat ponies ,but It would be nice if you cooked some pancakes and some orange juice that would be great." I explained.

Fluttershy had a shocked expression when I said that humans ate meat but felt relieved that I wasn`t going to stick to the human diet. After we cooked the breakfast and ate, I felt ready to reveal my tragic past, But the fear inside felt gut-wrenching and was about to explode within me. I was so afraid of how they`ll react to my violent mother and my criminal brother (who was later called a traitor to America and shipped off to a maximum security prison in Washington D.C).

"Hey Fluttershy, Can you gather your friends and tell them to meet me at the Library, if they`re not busy that is." I asked.

"OK I`ll be at the Library in about 10 minutes." Fluttershy responded and took off to find her friends while I walked to the library.

My walk through Ponville was like a walk through a fashion show, where everybody was staring at you. I noticed some ponies were fearful while others were surprised to see a strange creature. Although one mint colored unicorn was extremely happy to see me but was held down by another mare. When I finally reached the Library and opened the door, I saw Twilight with a purple baby lizard and an owl.

"Hey Twilight." I said happily then my expression changed to curiosity "Who are your friends here?"

"Oh this is Spike, My #1 assisstant and Owlowiscious, my pet owl." Twilight replied as the Owl landed on her left forehoof.

"Well pleasure to meet you both." I said as I petted Owlowiscious.

"Nice to meet you but what`s your name?" Spike asked.

"Oh sorry, I`m Torian Scotterian." I said

"Cool name, See ya guys later I need to go take the CMC to school and mmBURP" Spike said as he burped out a scroll.

Whoa I didn`t know dragons can be scroll messagers and it was pretty cool.

"Its from Princess Celestia." Twilight said

Spike left to go take the CMC (whoever they were) to school while Twilight read the message.

 _"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I`ve been interested in your report of a human in Ponyville and would like to meet him in pony. I will be at the Library in 5 seconds after you read this with my sister, Luna. She has mentioned about bringing a human to our world and I never thought she was serious about it. I will be expecting the human when I arrive._

 _Your Teacher, Princess Celestia._

I was actually going to meet royalty and I`ve never been able to meet them in person but it was really exciting. Then a white flash appeared and a white alicorn with a flowing rainbow mane and tail and seemed 5 inches taller than I was and also had a Sun cutie mark (Which I was told by my friends that it represents a pony`s special talent.) And beside which I believed to be Princess Celestia was Princess Luna.

"Princesses I like you to meet Torian Scotterian." Twilight introduced me to royalty.

"Twilight, I`ve met one of the princesses but the other." I said as i knelled before her. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"No it is an honor to meet a new being such as yourself." Celestia said motherly.

As I rose, Fluttershy and my other friends came in the Library.

"Hey Torian." they all said in unison.

"So what did you want to talk about with us?" Rainbow asked.

At first I was afraid since i was in the presence of 2 princesses, But the I knew I had to get this off my chest because If I kept my past bottled up, my new friends might not trust me again.

"Gather around and I will tell you a not so happy story about my past." I said sadly.

As everypony gathered infront of me awaiting my tale, I was still afraid of their reactions but I knew this was the right thing to do.

"My past wasn`t a happy one and I`ll tell you why,But one thing is to hold all questions until I`m done. When I was younger My Great Grandfather fought in World War 2 in the U.S Navy, He commanded a cruiser that fought from Midway to Okinawa. On the last day of the of the Okinawa campaign, a Kamikaze struck the ship`s magazine, which detonated, killing hundreds of sailors onboard and sinking the cruiser. My Great Grandfather survived and washed up onshore but when General Stricland found him, he died from severe bleeding. His dogtags were shipped to the U.S to my Dad who gave them to me when I was 12. My family was a complete wreck growing up but it all changed when I was 14, When my drunken mother got upset, grabbed a knife, held me down and slashed me across the eye, I was luck my vision was not affected but my it did affect my life. We moved to Oahu, Hawaii to be happy, but it doesn`t work out well. My brother got arrested for tagging a national monument and got sent to a maximum security prison in Washington D.C and my mother died in a car accident. The only person out there who really looked out for me was my dad, who raised me right, taught me essential skills I need, and was the most wisest man I knew. Until I was 18, My dad loved to go sailing wanted to sail around the world amd he promised to be back at my 19th birthday. 2 days later, The Coast Guard called to confirm that My dad`s boat was found Bremuda Triangle, but he wasn`t on it. I was devastated at his disappearance and thought there was nobody left to turn to. The only things I have to remember him by is his combat knife, My Great Grandfather`s pocketwatch, and these dogtags. I`ve been alone for the last 6 years and I get the same nightmare that occurs once in a while and due to my depression, I never had a single friend." I explained sadly as I told the story.

The ponies all were shocked because of what my mother and brother did, but felt sad for me losing the one man who actually looked out for me. I felt ready to answer any questions anypony had.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"So what was this "World War 2" you spoke of." Princess Luna asked with now knowledge of human history.

I understand Equestria doesn`t know my human`s history, But I had to be honest. Then I knew exactly what to say.

"Well, World War 2 was one of the biggest wars in human history caused by one man named(And Goddamnit I hate him for what he did) Adolf Hitler becasue he began his goal for global domination. He ruled a country called Germany and became allies with Italy and the Soviet Union. But Hitler betrayed Stalin, The leader of the Soviets, and began invading his country. When another nation known as Japan joined, they becgan their conquest over an ocean known as the Pacific, but made a huge mistake for attack our US airbase in Hawaii. We were crippled by the attack, but they didn`t get their main targets, our carriers. Soon we entered the war with England and the Soviet Union and began wining as soon as 1942. In 1945 the war ends with Germany and Japan defeated, but at a cost of Over 80 million dead around the world." I explained.

Everypony was shocked by the number of deaths the war has caused but felt relieved that Germany and Japan didn`t claim their goals.

"Anymore questions?" I asked to see if they had more to ask. Rarity had a question and raised her hoof. "Yes Rarity?"

"You mentioned a "Kamikaze" struck your Great Grandfather`s cruiser, Who were those ravenous beasts?" Rarity asked.

I felt sorry for the Japanese pilots who died trying to defend their countryand I want to show a little respect towards them.

"Kamikaze is the Japanese word for "divine wind" and meant that certain Japanese pilots must ram aircraft into enemy ships which was suicide." I replied which earned some more gasps from the audience.

"Why would they do that, sugarcube" Applejack asked.

Before I could reply, Princess Celestia beat me to the answer.

"It showed massive courage and honor to their country they try to defend." Celestia answered.

I was quite surpised that she knew why the Japanese would kamikaze, which rose a question, Did she read my mind or was another human here before me?"

"Thank you Celestia, that was absolutely right, Now anymore questions?" I asked and recieved a forehoof from FLuttershy "Fluttershy?" I pointed at her.

"Umm .. w-what is the um Bermuda T-Triangle?" the small pegasus asked.

"There is no easy way of saying this but, The Bermuda Triangle is where thousands of planes and ships go missing without a trace. Some come out and lived to tell the tale but most don`t ever return. Recently lots of wrecks have been found as far back as World War 1 and the people who flew or sailed on them have been solved but 2 infamous mysterys that has everyone`s attention is Flight 19, a squad of torpedo bombers that went missing during a practice run and the USS Cyclops, a frieghter vessel that went missing since World War 1 and over 600 went missing without a trace. Recent studies show that Tidal waves may cause ships to sink and the Ocean current moves wrecks in different locations But planes are more difficult,But we do believe that lightning may be the cause for their disappearance. But through logical explainations, there are somethings we don`t understand, Like mysterious lights, strange cloud vortexs, compasses malfuctioning, and a recent sighting of what appeared to be 2 rockets flying together over a ship sailing through the Triangle. But I also wish to find my dad and tell him I miss him, But that mysterious place has secrets and soon humanity may know why things occur in the Bermuda Triangle." I answered.

The ponies felt bad for all the people who went missing and wondered what causes things to go missing in the Bermuda Triangle. I`ve also failed to notice Pinkie pie wasn`t here, but kept answering questions. Soon the ponies had no more questions Twilight had been jotting everything I answered.

"Thank you for sharing this knowledge to us Torian." Ceestia siad in a motherly tone

"Oh you don`t know the half of my species history and I`ll be willing to share them with you another time." I said feeling alot better now that my past is put to rest.

"So who wants ta head on over ta Sugarcube Corner?" Applejack asked and on cue again, my stomach growls out of pure hunger. I blush again at my embarrassment while everyone else laughs a bit.

We all left to this "Sugarcube Corner" place, including the Princesses. along the way, I checked my pocketwatch to see that it was 12:00pm. We arrived at the place and I opened the door to find the place totally dark. I flipped the light switch to get a a scream that will make you deaf.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie and a bunch of other ponies shouted.

I screamed out of pure terror and hid behind my friends outside the doorway.

"Welcometoyour"welcometoPonyville"partyeveryponygetsoneeveniftheyareonlvisitingandgetsasurprisepartyandetotallysurprisedyouwereyousurprisedhuhuhuh?"Pinke said way too fast for me to understand.

"Y-Yeah you s-sure surprised me." I said alittle shaken from the fright.

"Woohoo come on ponies, Lets party!" Pinkie shouted and everypony cheered and began conversing with one another.

I finally calmed down to be forcfully placed on a throne like chair and a plateful of cake on my lap with a crown on my head.

"Thanks for this Pinkie, nopony has ever done something like this before." I said with sincerness in my voice.

"No problem, now enjoy your party." Pinkie said and bounced off.

After finishing my cake, 2 ponies walked up towards me. There was the mint colored unicorn who was fangirling yesterday, and a gray pegasus with a blonde mane and tail, Bubbles for a cutie mark and wall eyes.

"Can I help you two?" I asked

"Hi there, Im Lyra Heartstrings and I never thought that I would see a human in real life." Lyra said with passion for human knowledge.

"I`m DItzy Doo but my friends call me Derpy Hooves." Ditzy introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I`m Torian Scotterian." I said trying to make a good first impression.

"We should totally hang out sometime because I love to learn more about humans from one in real life." Lyra said enthusiastically

"Looking forward to it." I said as Lyra trotted happily away with Ditzy behind her.

Atleast 6 hours past and the party was great, I had chat with some of the towns ponies and made a few new friends. Rarity even agreed to make me a wardrobe of clothing by tomorrow. Then Celestia and Luna walked towards me.

"Torian, Are you enoying your time here." Celestia asked motherly.

"I`am Princess thank you for asking" I said politely.

"Our time is cut short and we must return to Canterlot for our royal duties." Luna said

"Well, Alright and Luna, I personally want to thank you for bringing me here to Equestria, I`m more happier here thanks to you." I said with great gratitude.

Luna bowed her head and replied "You are most welcome and feel free to visit us in Canterlot when you recieve the chance."

"I will." I said as the Princesses left.

Soon I was tired out and Fluttershy and I bid our friends farewell as we headed back to the cottage. As we walked, I kept noticing that everytime I look at Fluttershy, her eyes are always moving away from me and are looking at something else, So I decided to look away,But the thing she doesn`t know is that I can look from the corners of my eyes. When she looked at me, I saw a blush across her face.

"See something you like, Fluttershy?" I said with a sly tone.

At this point, the timid mare flustered, embarrassed and tried to think of an excuse.

"I-I was um only l-looking at... um the- the ah nightsky." Fluttershy flustered.

I looked up and saw the beautiful starry night and it was magnificent.

"Handsome night isn`t it?" I asked still staring at the open night.

"Yes you are" the timid pegasus said dreamily staring at me.

"What?" I asked puzzled by her response.

Fluttershy blushed instantly thinking I heard her say I was handsome and quickly responsed.

"The night is handsome is what I meant." Fluttershy quickly said.

I shrugged it off until we reached the cottage. Once inside, we fed all the animals and got ready for bed.

 **(Fluttershy POV)**

I was really embarrassed that I called Torian handsome but I couldn`t help myself, I havent felt this way about anypony before he came in and rescued me from the timberwolves. I think I`ve developed a crush on him and for some reason he was in my dreams last night. The way he cares for everypony, his talk, even he is shy about a few things like I was. Hopefully I can confess my feelings towards him tomorrow, but my only fear is that what if he doesn`t feel the same way. I`m so nervous of how this will turn out.

 **And there you go Chapter 2, A bit longer than the first, but I`m not complaining. So we finally cracked down on Torian`s past but the future is still a mystery full of tragedy, love, and friendship. Now I also want to say is that if there are any decendants of the Bremuda Triangle`s missing victims or World War 2 soldiers, I personally want to say that I hope they Rest in Peace. Lastly I want to say thanks again for the support I`m recieving even if the first chapter just came out and I never thought this would happen. This is Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	3. Love is in Bloom

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello people of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and welcome back to The Great Life in Equestria. Now I have forgotten to add the names to what Torian`s relatives are so here they are**

 **Father: Kelvin Scotterian**

 **Mother: Samantha Williams**

 **Great Grandfather: Leroy Scotterian**

 **Brother: Jaylen Scotterian**

 **And there we go. Now I personally thought I was finished after Chapter 2 but with all the reviews (even though it`s small) I count it as a sign of keep going, which is what I`m going to do. Keep sending those Favorites,Reviews and all that other fun stuff because every one of those I get is a nice token of appreciation. With all that said, Lets get into it shall we.**

 **(Torian`s Dream Realm)**

It was 8 years ago, in my old home near the Pacific Ocean in San Francisco, California. It was beginning to get dark, I was in the kitchen with my drunken ass mother and she began to get upset for no reason as I urged for her to return to bed.

"Mother, your too drunk to go driving please go back to bed." I begged taking away her beer bottle.

"Nonono I`m the goddamn mother and listen to what I say or you get punished." My Mother argued with me.

"You may be the mother, but at least I`m sane." I retorted back at her.

At this point she lost it and went for a large kitchen knife.

"Whoa whoa whoa Mother please put the knife back and talk about thisGAH." I pleaded but was forced against the wall.

"SHUT UP BITCH, YOUR GETTING PUNISH FOR TALKING BACK TO ME!" My mother shouted.

"Nonononononono please mother stop you wouldn`t hurt your own son would you?" I said out of pure terror.

"I would and I never even liked you, your lucky your dad was there to protect you, otherwise you wouldn`t be here. You`d be out on the streets abandoned and alone." My mother said evilly and slashed me on the left eye leaving behind the permanent scar that is across my face.

I quickly stepped on her foot and shot a left hook at her jaw, knocking her out. I quickly ran out the house, which I began aging quickly til I was 18 and reached a dock with my Dad and his boat.

"Dad.. DAD." I shouted happily as I ran towards him.

I reached out for a hug, but I phased right through him, looking back he spoke to me at his final words before he vanished.

"I will be back before your 19th birthday, thats a promise and I love you son." He said in a happy tone.

It brought tears to my eyes to hear him again, but began fading away.

"Dad nonono please come back please I can`t live without you Dad.. DAD!" I begged for his return, but he vanished.

I was beginning to cry until I heard footsteps at the end of the dock, It was my mother with an evil look and a twisted smile.

"Time to finsh what I started." Mother said and began running at me with an evil laugh.

"No stop mother Noooo..." I shouted and turned into an echo.

 **(Fluttershy`s Cottage)**

"Noooooooo" I screamed and began panting heavily with old sweat down my face.

I looked around and saw I was in Fluttershy`s cottage. I looked over to see Fluttershy facing me, sleeping peacefully. I was gllad she wasn`t awake to see if I was alright because I did not want to fighten her. I laid back into bed and tried to drift off to sleep.

The next morning I decided to not become a freeloader and decide to get a job, I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Not long before Fluttershy woke up I heard her from the bathroom and she sounded worried.

"Torian... Torian?" Fluttershy said beginnig to worry.

I quickly walked back into the bedroom to calm the timid pegasus from her fright.

" Hey Fluttershy, Its alright I`m here, What did you need?" I asked as she began to calm down.

"Oh umm sorry, I was scared when you weren`t here and I got a bit worried you left me." Fluttershy said a bit embarrassed and relieved.

"Don`t worry I`m here now so there is no need to fret." I said with a reassuring tone and stoked her pink mane. It felt like touching rose petals and was very smooth. Realizing what I was doing I quickly retracted my hand and blushed from embarrassment.

"Ohh dear me I`m so sorry, it just your mane was smooth and I-I`m soo sorry." I apologized.

Fluttershy blushed a bit and responded "Oh its OK, I`m going to the Bathroom to get ready. Can you feed my animals for me please ... If you want to of course." Fluttershy asked.

"I would be delighted." I answered.

Fluttershy went to freshen up in the bathroom while I went downstairs to feed the animals breakfast.

 **(Fluttershy`s POV)**

I was in the bathroom staring at the mirror trying to convince myself on how to tell Torian how I felt.

"Come on Fluttershy, You can do this, You can tell him how you feel. All I need to say is "Torian, I want to tell you that I..um" arg "I want to tell you that I..ah" Fluttershy said having a hard time trying to convey her feelings.

"Why is this so hard?" Fluttershy pouted then an idea occurred in her mind.

"I will ask my friends to help me, they always give good advice, except for Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said and walked out the bathroom to see how Torian was doing.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

I had fed all the animals their food and began cooking eggs, waffles and freshly squeezed apple juice. Fluttershy came downstairs and sniffed the breakfast aroma in the air.

"Hey Fluttershy, hungery for waffles, eggs and Apple juice?" I asked setting the table.

"Oh yes please, it smells delicious." Fluttershy replied happily as I put 2 plates full of delicious breakfasty goodness.

Once breakfast concluded and the dishes washed and put away, I wanted to tell Fluttershy about my plans for the day, So I don`t worry her too much.

"Hey Fluttershy, I`m going job hunting, but if you want, we can meet at the cafe at noon?" I asked.

"I would love to join you for lunch." Fluttershy replied happily

"Alright see you at noon." I said grabbing my guitar and went out the door.

Walking through Ponyville, I began wondering what jobs might suite me. I was lost in thought until I ran into Applejack.

"Oh sorry didn`t see you there." I apologized.

"Don`t worry about it, sugarcube what are you up to?" Applejack asked.

"Well I`m job hunting to earn some bits." I replied. "What about you?"

"Its Applebuck season and me and mah brother must buck every Apple in the western orchard, we can always use a hoof at the farm, if your interested." Applejack offered.

I thought about working on the farm, and the thought of all the physical work i need to do I decided no on the spot but I didn`t want to sound rude.

"Thanks for the offer Applejack, but I will have to decline." I said sincerely.

"Alrightly then Torian, But come by for a visit soon alright?" Applejack said with sincerer in her voice.

"Alright bye A.J" I said and left to continue our search for a job.

As I strolled through Ponyville, I ran into another pony who was a white unicorn with electric blue mane and tail, an tied eighth note cutie mark, and wore purple sunglasses.

"Hello Miss, how are you?" I asked politely.

"Hey, your the new human in town right?" the unicorn asked.

"Yes, I`m Torian Scotterian, and you are?" I asked.

"I`m Vinyl Scratch or my stage name DJ-PON3." Vinyl replied

Vinyl then noticed the guitar on my back and gave a questionable look.

"Hey do you play guitar?" Vinyl asked.

"Oh I do." I answered as I revealed my Ibanez AFD75T Artcore Electric guitar.

"Thats cool hey head follow me to my shop and play me something if your not busy or anything." Vinyl said with hopes i`m not busy.

"Sure Vinyl, lead on." I said and Vinyl lead me to her music shop.

At the shop, there were a lot of amps, turntables, instruments, speakers and other equipment. it looked like a nice place to grab some nice equipment for my guitar.

"So Torian, do you know any solos on that sweet guitar of yours?" Vinyl asked with hope.

"I do but let me get set." I said as i plugged in my guitar in an amp and tuned it to make the right notes. After everything was ready I called out "Are you ready Vinyl?"

"Yeah hit me with your best shot." Vinyl shouted back and I began to play.

 _(Play La Cancion del Pirata by Tierra Santa and skip to 2:08 and let it play til 2:40)_

After the solo ended, Vinyl was surprised at my ability to play such a solo and I knew this was a place I would love to work at.

"Hey Vinyl, Are you hiring?" I asked with my hopes held high.

"Yeah man, I`ve been looking for another pony to help me out at the store and your hired for that awesome performance." Vinyl said.

"Thanks Vinyl, I`ve been looking for a job and I`m glad I ran into you." I said happily

"We also have concerts going on in Ponyville and you get paid extra." Vinyl said and with that sweet deal, I`m going to enjoy this job. After what felt like hours, Vinyl and I had finish talking about the types of music we like and getting to know each other. Then I looked at my pocketwatch and saw that it was 5 minutes to 12:00.

"Well Vinyl, its been fun hanging out but I`ve got to head out to lunch, I`ll see you tomorrow." I said as I left.

"Alright, remember the concert is at 8:00 pm in 2 days." Vinyl reminded me as I left.

"Will do." I said cheerfully as I went to the cafe.

At the Cafe, I saw Fluttershy outside the cafe and was eager to have a relaxing lunch with her.

 **(Fluttershy`s POV)**

After Torian left, I ran through my mind, deciding which of my friends would be the best help in my love situation. Pinkie Pie won`t take it seriously, Rainbow Dash wouldn`t care, and Applejack was too busy with Applebuck season. With 2 friends who can help me I flew over to Twilight`s Library. I knocked on the door and Twilight answered.

"Oh hey Fluttershy, need anything?" Twlight asked eager to help her friend.

"Oh hi Twilight, I was wondering um if you could um give me some advice?" I asked with my shyness looming over me.

"Sure, come on in." Twilight said as she moved aside to let me in.

We sat in the reading area where Twilight does her studying.

"So, what do you need help with?" Twilight asked ready to help.

"OK um t-there is this ... boy, I mean stallion, I mean.. somepony I ...like ... but, um I don`t have the courage to tell him, What would be a good way to... confess my feelings to him?" I said and was really embarrassed.

Twilight looked really surprised and I think I may have caught her off guard and said "Well... um .. I think the best way is to ah."

At that moment Rarity entered the room and asked. "Twilight, Darling do you have any books about rare gems and.. Whats going on in here?"

"Fluttershy has a crush on somepony and asked me for advice, but I`ve never been the romantic type." Twilight said as I hid behind my mane to hide my embarrassing blush.

"Fluttershy has found love, Well I`ll be more than happy to help while you find a book that has rare gems for my new dress for Sapphire Shores." Rarity said as Twilight left.

"Now Fluttershy, What do you need advice for?" Rarity asked.

I was really embarrassed and shy to tell, she really wanted to help me so I decided to tell her what my problem was.

"Well Rarity, there is this ... boy, I mean somepony I .. like.. but I don`t have the courage to tell him, What would be a good way to... confess my feeling?"

Rarity simply smiled and said "Darling, you could just write him a love letter."

"A.. l-love letter? A lve letter of course, Thanks Rarity!" I said happily and flew to my cottage.

"Your welcome.. dear?" Rarity said before realizing I left.

At the cottage I began writing my letter to Torian, I released all my feelings and emotions toward the letter, But i kept thinking it wasn`t good enough and threw in the waste basket, what felt like minutes I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:50am. I quickly flew to the cafe only to realize he was`t here yet and I still had about 5 minutes to spare.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

Over Lunch, Fluttershy began staring at me and blushing and every time I look at her she turns away from me and hiding behind her mane. I decided to break the silence.

"So Fluttershy, How was your morning?" I asked.

Fluttershy looked at me and replied. "It was nice, I had a little help from my friends, Did you find a job?"

"I did indeed, I work with Vinyl in the music store near the center of town." I responded.

"Thats wonderful, I heard Vinyl is playing at a concert tomorrow, Are you going to be in it?" the timid mare asked.

"I`am and I have a few songs planned." I said like I knew what to play.

"I can`t wait for me and our friends to hear them." Fluttershy said happily.

After lunch concluded, I decided to stroll through town and meet Fluttershy at the house before dinner at 5:00. After an hour, I sat under a tree and passed out for who-knows-how-long, Untill I felt light thumping on my right arm. My vision focused on the little white rabbit named Angel.

"Why is Angel here and how long was I out?" I asked myself and looked at my pocketwatch and saw that it was 4:30. I left the cafe at 1:30 and strolled for an hour so that meant I was asleep for 2 hours. I then realized that Angel was holding a scroll in his mouth.

"Is that scroll for me?" I asked the white bunny who appeared to respond by nodding his head.

I grabbed the scroll from him, unwrapped it and read what the message said.

" _To my Torian,_

 _I can`t express myself in front of you because of my embarrassment and shyness, But please know that whenever I`m around you I feel like I`m standing on a cloud of little butterflies and when I hear your voice, it sounds like Angel`s singing. Your so good with animals, never judged anypony, and you are always so much fun to be around and talk to. You were patient with me and I never want to imagine a life without you waking up beside me each morning. Don`t hate me when I say that I love you and I hope we could be more than friends._

 _With love, Fluttershy._

After reading this, I was almost in tears to finally understand why Fluttershy stares at me with her beautiful teal eyes, she`s in love with me. I petted Angel and asked.

"Angel, did you do this because she was so scared that I might turn her down." Angel nodded in agreement. With the sun beginning to set, I walked over to Fluttershy`s cottage with Angel on my head.

I reached the cottage to hear the shy mare looking for something, with this opportunity, I was able to slip inside quietly and hear what she was looking for.

"Where is it? I know after I was done writing, it was sitting on the desk? Maybe it got to him and epp!" Fluttershy said before she let out an adorable squeak. She regained he posture and asked.

"Hello, Torian how was your afternoon?"

"It was good, I had some good exercise, rested a little and read an interesting letter." I sad and pulled out her missing love letter.

Fluttershy gasped and asked "Y-You r-read it?"

"I did and I must say, I`m flattered you feel this way." I said still flattered.

Fluttershy was afraid but asked. "So your not m-mad or offended?"

"Why would I be mad or offended at something so beautiful?" I said then I knelled down on one knee and kissed the mare on her cheek and stroked her mane. "I would love to go out with you Fluttershy." I said.

Fluttershy blushed heavily at the kiss and was happy that I became her stallion friend.

"R-Really?" The shy mare asked.

"Indeed." I said before I was tackled by the little pegasus in a soft cuddly hug.

"Thank you." she said with her eyes closed and enjoying our embrace while Luna`s moon began to illuminate the sky.

 **There we have it, A romance chapter and next will be the first villain`s chapter that may be longer. Now I also want to say that I will be leaving for a family reunion this Friday and could be out for about 2 weeks. Now don`t worry, I will have a PC with me so I can keep writing the story. With that said the villain in the next chapter is a villain who didn`t receive as much screen time as the others did and the person who guesses the villain first will get a cookie! This is Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	4. Tonights Gonna Be a Good Night

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Tonight`s Gonna Be a Good Night.**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and here comes a villain chapter. I`ve thought this villain didn`t get the best screen-time, But became my #2 favorite villain in the MLP series. And I have given out cookies to those who guessed correctly who was appearing in the next 2 chapters after this one. I have made a change in plans to get this Concert out of the way and then move on to the villain chapter Sorry for the mishap. I also need to remind you guys that I`am going to a family reunion and I leave to Florida by Friday, But I will bring my PC so I can continue writing this story. (Note that not every chapter will not be out due to the reunion but, I`m doing all that I can to make you guys happy.) Lastly I want to remind you to drop a Favorite, Review and all that other fun stuff because it tells me to keep on going. Now with that said, Lets get into it shall we.**

 **(Torian`s Dream Realm)**

I was about 15 years old when I got my first girlfriend, Rachelle. She was about 3 inches shorter than I was, Had brown hair, black eyes, an amazing smile, slim but not too skinny, she had D-cup breasts, and was a mix between Black and Hispanic. I felt she and I were meant to be since we both saw each other in High School everyday. Everything went swimmingly, until a fateful day that marked the start of my miserable life. I was at the park waiting for her and I saw that it was 6:05 pm and I started getting a little worried.

"I wonder where Rachelle is, she is never late."I thought as I looked out for her.

Then I heard moaning in the bushes across from me, Curiosity arose and I investigated and I regret that curiosity from ever taking over from me to see that it was Rachelle kissing another guy who looked way better than I did. My heart shattered at the sight of this, the girl I sold my heart to was cheating on me. I bet these are one of the reasons why Jaylen never dated.

"Ra-Rachelle, why?" I asked with deep sadness.

"Rachelle, you know this guy?" The guy asked.

"No, it`s just a loser I don`t know." Rachelle replied.

"But But all the fun we had, the dates we shared, none of it mattered?" I said with pain in my heart.

"Excuse us, Brad we need to talk for a bit." Rachelle said to Brad.

"OK then." Brad said and got on his phone.

Rachelle and I walked a bit and began to talk.

"Why are you cheating on me with Brad, didn`t he dump you 2 months ago, and why did you for it?" I asked with a dagger stuck in my heart.

"Listen Torian, you were a washed up loser I decided to "go out with" just to get back with Brad, To get him jealous and now that were together you leave the picture."

"But the dates and the laughs we shared, It was all fake?" I asked holding back my sadness.

"Yep, so see ya." Rachelle said and ran to Brad to keep making out behind the bush.

I stood there for a while before walking home, During the walk I thought about all the fun times I shared with Rachelle and now, It was a lie and it was true that women will kill your happiness. But when she called me a "washed up loser" Was that how everyone saw me, A teen who can`t stand up for himself. Luckily Karma was on my side and it turned out that Rachelle and Brad got in a truck accident when Brad got distracted by her kissing, They both died in the crash and I was in the area in my car. I pulled over to see the two dead lovers bodies crash through the windshield with glass and blood covering them.

"Hope you got what you deserved you lying cold-hearted cheating bitch. I said with anger and satisfaction and walked to my car and drove off.

To this day, I never dated again until Fluttershy came into my life. She was kind, sincere and I knew she would never betray me for somepony else.

 **(Fluttershy`s cottage)**

Waking up once again in my new marefriend`s cottage, I saw her still asleep cuddled next to me. I moved out of the bed without disturbing her so I could get ready for the concert tonight. After freshening up and changed in a new pair of clothes Rarity made, I went downstairs and fed my lovely pegasus`s animals. I ate some breakfast myself and wrote a little note to when Fluttershy woke up.

 _Dear sweet Fluttershy,_

 _I have fed you animals and ate breakfast this morning and I`m on my way to work. I`ll see you at the cafe at noon for lunch._

 _Forever yours, Torian._

I set the note on the bedside stand so she can see it once she awakens, grabbed my guitar and left the cottage.

As I walked through Ponyville, thinking of songs that would be good enough to really make this concert extraordinary, Until I was ran into by a grey blur from out of nowhere. that blur happened to be Ditzy Doo, the pegasus from the party a few days earlier. I picked myself up and the blonde wall-eyed mare off the ground and asked.

"Whoa Ditzy, what`s the rush?" I asked eager to help a friend.

Ditzy had watery eyes and was sobbing like a child after he got bullied. The sight of her watery eyes made me feel absolutely terrible.

"Ditzy, Are you alright because I want to help you." I asked and Ditzy was tried to calm herself down before she was able to speak again.

"It`s just.. I don`t want anypony *sniff* making fun of my *sniff* eyes anymore." Ditzy cried out covered her eyes with her fore hooves.

I knew what to do in a situation like this back on Earth so I embraced Ditzy in a warm hug and caressed her blonde mane. For a pegasus, she was very light and weighed about 40 pounds.

"Ditzy shh its alright Ditzy." I pulled her out to look at her magnificent eyes."I won`t make fun of your eyes, their unique and they are probably jealous that they don`t have such wonderful eyes as your own." I said trying to calm her down.

Those words really were effective and made Ditzy feel a lot better and even made her blush.

"R-Really?" Ditzy asked with hope in her wall eyes.

"I know so, Ignore what other ponies think of your eyes and don`t let those mean ponies get to you, alright?" I said.

Ditzy flew out of my arms and hovered at me to eye level and said.

"Alright, Thanks for making me feel better, here`s a muffin." Ditzy said and handed me a muffin before flying off and I was on my way to Vinyl`s music shop.

Opening the shop door, I saw Vinyl cleaning some of the instruments on display.

"Hey Vinyl, hows it hangin?" I asked as I entered.

"S`up ready for tonight`s gig?" The musical pony asked.

"You know so." I replied with so much excitement on my face.

"So I found out the Princesses will be there and we need atleast 2 good songs to really impress them. Any Ideas?" Vinyl informed me and asked.

As I thought, I remembered a few songs I learned on electric and acoustic. Then I realized which 2 songs would work for the concert.

"I got it!" I said with joy.

"What is it?" Vinyl asked.

"OK I`m going to need an acoustic guitar because I want to share a song about how I felt when I lost my first girlfriend." I said and began to remember how my first girlfriend, Rachelle cheated on me and never spoke to me when I tried to call her. Vinyl used her magic and levitated the acoustic guitar over to me and waited for me to play. I sighed and began to strum.

 _(Play "Misery" By Maroon 5 acoustic version)_

As I finished, I looked over to see Vinyl with one tear down her sunglasses and said.

"That was beautiful." I simply smiled and grabbed my electric. Still deciding what to play with an electric guitar, I looked over at Vinyl and asked.

"Hey Vinyl got any ideas?" who only gestured a shrug like she didn`t know. I began playing a solo and Vinyl used her turntables trying to keep a beat. Just like that we were making a song.

 _(Play "Fight til The End" By Breaking Benjamin)_

After the 2 songs were decided, I looked at my pocket watch to see that it was 11:55 am. I turned to Vinyl and said.

"Well Vinyl, I must be off see you at the concert tonight."

"See you then." Vinyl replied as I left toward the cafe to meet Fluttershy.

Once at the cafe, I saw Fluttershy waiting outside the door and I called out to her as I approached.

"Hey Fluttershy."

"Oh hey, you made it." Fluttershy responded with a hug.

Once we broke the hug, we went inside and took our seats. After ordering I decided to ask the first question.

"So what did you do today?" I asked.

"Oh it was wonderful, I went to the spa with Rarity and it was so relaxing, then I went to Rainbow Dash`s Wonderbolt tryouts." Fluttershy said and later explained that she told all of her friends that she and I were dating and that they said they had no problem with it.

After eating, we left to the cottage where I was drawing some schematics for a luxury liner. I `ve always wanted to design a ship for this in real life but I never thought of even being real. The ship will be about 883 feet long and 90 feet wide. From the keel to the top of the funnels will be atleast 190 feet high. I added features like a swimming pool, A grand ballroom, 3 dining areas, A trotting track, and has over 395 rooms throughout the ship. The vessel can also hold about 28 lifeboats which can hold about 68 ponies each. The only way the vessel can sink is if more than 6 watertight compartments were breached or a massive explosion within the engine or boiler rooms.

Soon I was interrupted when Fluttershy called me down for dinner, I walked downstairs and saw Fluttershy preparing Baked Alaska. I sniffed the delicious dish from the air.

"Smells delicious Fluttershy. I said as I began to chow down.

"I`m glad you like it." Fluttershy smiled as she began eating as well.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was only 7:50 pm.

"Well looks like the concert will start in about 10 minutes so I must be going, I`ll see you there?" I asked.

"I wouldn`t miss it." Fluttershy said as I grabbed my guitar and left through the door.

I made it to the concert hall in less than 5 minutes to spare and I immediately saw Vinyl getting her turntables set.

"Hey Vinyl." I said to my boss.

"Torian, you made it." Vinyl replied happily and said "The concert`s about to start so you might want to get set up OK?"

I simply nodded and looked at the audience from backstage, I saw a few familiar faces like The Princesses, Lyra, Bon Bon, My friends and, Ditzy Doo. Finally the moment arrived and Vinyl walked out on stage to introduce me and I grabbed the acoustic guitar.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, I`m proud to introduce you to show like no other, without any further delay, Here`s my man, Torian." Vinyl said as I walked out to her lots of cheering. I was quite nervous at first but then pushed it aside as I went to say something.

"Hello everypony, I`m not a talker to such large crowds, but here`s a song I kept singing when I lost the so-called "love of my life" here we go." I said as I began to play and sing.

 _(Play "Misery" By Maroon 5 acoustic version)_

"So scared of breaking it that you won`t let it bend

And I wrote 200 letters I will never send

Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem

You`d rather cover up, I`d rather let them bleed

So let me be, and I`ll set you free

I`am in misery and there ain`t nobody who can comfort me

Why won`t you answer me, The silence is slowly killing me

Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad

I`m gonna get you back, I`m gonna get you back

Your salty skin in how it mixes in with mine

The way it feels to be, completely intertwined

It`s not that I didn`t care, not I didn`t know

It`s not what I didn`t feel, it`s what I didn`t show

So let me be, and I`ll set you free

I`am in misery and there ain`t nobody who can comfort me

Why won`t you answer me, The silence is slowly killing me

Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad

I`m gonna get you back, I`m gonna get you back

Seems your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken

to keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun

I`m desperate and confused, so far away from you

I`m getting there I don`t care where I have to run

Why do ya do what you do to me, Why won`t you answer me answer me

Why do ya do what you do to me, Why won`t you answer me answer me

I`am in misery and there ain`t nobody who can comfort me

Why won`t you answer me, The silence is slowly killing me

Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad

I`m gonna get you back, I`m gonna get you back

Yeah Yeah Yeah

As the song ended, I saw some ponies, even the princesses with tears in their eyes before the massive eruption of cheer filled the room.

"Thank you, now here is another one with some help from DJ-PON3." I called as I grabbed my electric and Vinyl came out with her turntables. I began the guitar solo and began to sing.

 _(Play "Fight til The End" By Breaking Benjamin and I got lazy to write down the lyrics)_

After the song ended, everypony cheered again and were stomping their hooves while me and Vinyl took a bow and headed backstage.

"That was epic!" I shouted like all my fears were gone.

"I know we totally killed it and here you go." Vinyl said as she gave me my pay which was about 50 bits.

"Thanks Vinyl, see you tomorrow." I waved good bye to my boss.

Once I left backstage and into the audience seats, I was greeted by the Princesses and my friends.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted excitedly.

"Absolutely marvelous, darling." Rarity complimented.

"Outstanding." Twilight finished.

Torian, that was an amazing performance and I wish you could do the same at this years Gala?" Luna asked.

I was puzzled at what the Gala was but it must be a ball or something and very important.

"Of course I`ll do the same thing at this years Gala." I happily accepted.

"Then its settled, I will be looking forward to it." Celestia said and left to tend to her royal duties back in Canterlot.

"So, Torian , I didn`t know you can sing that well." Lyra said

"I`ve been practicing." I plainly said.

"H-hey um Torian, I just want to say thank you for helping me earlier, I never knew anypony as kind as you are." Ditzy said as shy as Fluttershy was.

I hugged her for a moment that said "Your welcome."

Soon we all headed home and me and Fluttershy were at the cottage, Fluttershy was about to head upstairs when I said.

"Hey Fluttershy, I have a surprise for you."

The shy mare was happy when I said that and asked.

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn`t be a surprise, now close your eyes please." I asked her

Fluttershy closed her eyes and awaited for her surprise. I placed my lips against hers and her wings shot out quickly. I also noticed she was blushing madly, moaning a little and was didn`t want the kiss to end but, I broke the kiss and said.

"Surprise."

Fluttershy was still shocked with excitement and couldn`t say anything but ask.

"Um Is it OK if we um.. Kissed.. again?" the shy mare asked.

I decided to fulfill her wish and went for another kiss but this time her tongue begged entry in my mouth, which I allowed, But as we kissed through the night, little did I know that the past was about to come back to haunt me and it was coming soon, Really soon.

 **There we are a new chapter for you guys, Now I want to say sorry for postponing the villains 2 part chapter in this story, Its just that I really wanted to get the concert out the way. Secondly, there is still time to figure out who is making a comeback in this story and like I said this villain received very little screen-time. Finally, The ship on Torian`s schematics is actually known as the HMS Gladiator. Remember to send me your villain answers through the Reviews and not PM. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	5. The Rise of Fallen Villains Part 1

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **The Rise of Fallen Villains Part 1**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello people of the Internet, Im The Admiral to once again serve you another chapter and not just any chapter, The return of King Sombra. Now A few things I like to say before we get started. First of all, Sombra is my 2nd favorite villain in the show with Discord as my favorite, I enjoyed how Sombra thought so far ahead when he was banished in ice, He thought of some really great traps and tying loose ends before his banishment. even if he didn`t say much or had the most screen-time. Secondly, loving the support from you guys, just keep sending in those reviews and favorites because Like I said before "All support is appreciated." Thirdly, I may or may not always start with Torian`s Dream Realm. And lastly, I`m going to see Jurassic World today. (So excited to see it) and it`s probably gonna be my new favorite movie of 2015. With nothing left to say, Lets get into it shall we.**

 **(Torian`s Dream Realm)**

It was a hot summer day in San Francisco and Me and my brother, Jaylen were enjoying an ice cream cone on our front porch. Jaylen was older than me by a year and we look like twins, but the only difference in the future is my scar. Jaylen had told a hilarious joke and we laughed for a moment.

"That was really good bro." I said happily.

"Thank you, I`am pretty good looking." Jaylen pretended to be praised.

"The joke is what I meant, bro" I laughed

"I know." Jaylen said as he took another lick at the ice cream.

Jaylen and I were the best brother`s before things got out of hand. We laughed, played and never argued.I felt as if we were true brothers and that there was no one I`d rather be with then him. I broke the silence by asking him a rather silly question.

"Jaylen, we are bros for life right?"

"Yeah" Jaylen replied beginning to look at me.

"And we are always going to be together right?" I asked

"Bro come on, I would never betray you or lie to you and you know our saying right?" Jaylen said before asking.

I remembered our saying since I was able to talk and it was rather adorable when we were in elementary school.

"Bros together, Stick together." We said in unison like we could read each others minds.

But as we laughed as we enjoyed the ice cream, I never knew that things began to change and we began to grew apart from each other. All the times he said he would never lie or betray me, It was a straight up lie as I stayed the same as Jaylen began to commit crimes in San Francisco and got involved with some sort of dark magic and claims he talks to some shadow people and become friends. But when he is a criminal, he stole $100,000 worth of jewelry from a home invasion and stole about $1,000,000 from a highly secured bank downtown. When Jaylen was caught, He received more than 2 years in prison from both of those crimes. And this was when he was only 15.

Each time he got arrested in San Francisco, I would ask him the same question, "What happened to you and what happened to "Bros Together Stick Together?" But Jaylen really crossed the line in Hawaii when he tagged the USS Missouri with a US flag with a red circle and slash across it and wrote "America Fuck You." He was arrested the next day and charged with Treason, tagging and defacing a national monument. He received an instant life penalty in a maximum security prison.

When I saw him for the last time, I shook my head in shame for my brother. The saying "Bros together, Stick together" was in ruins and I never knew what happened to him.

 **(Fluttershy`s Cottage)**

Waking up in my marefriends bed, I saw her cuddling me with one of her hooves across my chest.

"Well isn`t she adorable?" I thought to myself as I stroked my fingers through her mane.

I saw her blush and smile and she was still asleep. I thought she was having a dream about me. I got up put on some new clothes and did the daily morning routine. After that was done and I was cooking until I heard clopping coming downstairs. I saw Fluttershy looking as adorable as always.

"Good morning, my love." I said cheerfully as I passed out a plate full of pancakes.

"Good morning, Torian ... mmm breakfast smells great." Fluttershy said as we began to eat our breakfast.

"I`m off work today and I`m going to the park for a little relaxation." I said waiting to relax for a bit.

"Hey, I could bring our friends so we can have a picnic in the park." Fluttershy suggested.

"Sounds wonderful." I said as we finished our breakfast.

"This is going to be soo much fun." the shy mare said excitedly as I kissed her on the cheek and we prepared for the day ahead.

I left the cottage while Fluttershy packed the picnic and to get all of our friends including Lyra, Ditzy, and Vinyl. I reached the park uneventfully and sat next to a shady tree overlooking the pond.

As I sat and looked on the other ponies, I saw something red in the grass nearby. I walked over to it cautiously and saw that it was a broken claw of some-sort.

"What is this?" I thought as I approached the unknown object.

Naturally I would leave it alone but I couldn`t help but it at least study it to see if it belonged to any creature. I touched it and held it for a moment, examining it for anything interesting.

Suddenly, it started glowing and not like unicorn magic, it seemed darker and more evil.

"What the hell?" I said as it began to somehow absorb into my hands.

Then darkness surrounded me.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

The claw-like object Torian touched happened to be King Sombra`s broken horn after he was defeated in the Crystal Empire. Little did anypony know was that Sombra manifested into his horn before he was blown into oblivion. Torian was sent deep within his subconscious and Sombra has taken over his physical body, Torian`s eyes were green and his pupils were red with purple mist seeping out the corners of his eyes, whats worst is that the shadow king can still use his dark magic, but not with his horn, but with Torian`s bare hands.

"Hahahaha, Finally, I can finally seek vengeance on the ponies of the Crystal Empire and reclaim my throne." Sombra said with so much evil in his voice then was beginning to have trouble with the legs on Torian since he wasn`t a pony.

"This may take some getting used to." Sombra sighed and began trying to function a human properly.

Once Sombra got the use of 2 legs instead of 4, He was ready to reclaim what was his, The Crystal Empire and make Princess Cadence pay for what she did to him. Then Vinyl, Lyra, Ditzy, Spike and The Mane 6 arrived to what assumed to be Torian, But they were wrong, very very wrong.

"Hello sugarcube." Applejack said happily.

Darling, we heard there was a picnic and it sounded like a divine idea that we had to come." Rarity said in her polish voice.

"Last night`s concert was so awesome dude, we need think about what to do for the Gala in a few weeks. Vinyl added.

"Yeah, I brought a lot of cupcakes for this picnic, I mean who doesn`t like cupcakes." Pinkie said happily.

"I also brought muffins." Ditzy chimed in.

"I was also interested in you telling us about human history." Twilight added as eager as ever to learn.

"Yeah, Torian, I`m ready to learn more about humans." Lyra said happily.

Sombra turned around and laughed evilly.

"W-Whats with that creepy laugh, dude?" Vinyl asked a little shaken.

"Don`t you remember who I`am, who I used to be?" Sombra asked.

"Wait, I know that voice. Your not who I think you are?" Twilight asked with a little fear.

The shadow king engulfed himself to change into his armor he had before he was defeated. He wore armor on his arms, legs and chest with a red cape and his crown on Torian`s head. The hair on Torian`s head was flowing in a non-existent breeze and showed King Sombra in a human form.

"Yes it is I, King Sombra, who is here to reclaim my throne at the Crystal Empire." Sombra said before laughing again.

"Wh-What have you done to Torian?" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

The king chuckled a little and said. "He is gone and I`m in control."

Fluttershy began to cry, knowing that her lover is gone.

"Aww boo hoo hoo, Did you really think he would actually be there for you?" Sombra asked mockingly.

"Hey, you leave our friend alone." Applejack protested.

"Aww ain`t that adorable, what are you ponies gonna do to stop me." Sombra tormented evilly.

"Oh yeah, well we can still show you a world of hurt." Rainbow said angrily and flew straight at him really fast.

Sombra had the opportunity of the power he possesses and uses his magic and a raises Torian`s left arm up. At this motion, A large black crystal stalk rises from the ground and Rainbow smashes into it.

"Rainbow, are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"Just a little dizzy." Rainbow replied as Sombra laughed.

"You ponies are hilarious and ohh what`s this?" Sombra asked looking at Spike.

"I`m the dragon that defeated you." Spike said acting tough.

"Whatever, I`ve become far more powerful than the last time we met." Sombra laughed.

"We defeated you once, and we can do it again, It will be super easy." Pinkie said.

"Oh really now, I will take the liberty and tie some loose ends." Sombra grinned evilly and used his dark magic to move the black crystal and threw it at the ponies and dragon.

The ponies narrowly escape and landed pretty hard on the ground and moaned a little in pain.

"Well now I believe it is time for me to claim whats mine." Sombra said as he manifested into shadow and slithered towards the Crystal Empire.

"What are we gonna do?" Ditzy asked with fright

"We can`t hurt one of our friends, even if he has been possessed." Applejack added.

"Maybe we can banish Sombra out of him." Twilight said then getting idea.

"Quick Spike, I need you to send a letter to the princess." Twilight said to her loyal assistant.

"On it Twilight." Spike said as he grabbed a quill and a scroll.

"Everypony to the train station to the Crystal Empire." Twilight ordered as the gang headed to the train station.

As they ran, Spike jotted down what Twilight wanted to say in her letter to Princess Celestia.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _A great evil has returned and has taken form in our human friend, Torian. King Sombra is heading to the Crystal Empire to reclaim it as his own. We need you to send us the Elements of Harmony so we can be rid of the Shadow King. This an urgent matter and please send back word soon I don`t know if our friend is gone or somewhere in his mind._

 _Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

After the letter was written, Spike stopped for a moment to send it to the Princess and caught up with the other 9 ponies. Once on the train the ponies awaited for Princess Celestia`s letter.

Suddenly, Spike burped out a scroll and landed on the floor.

"Its a letter from the Princess!" Twilight said happily and opened up the letter to see what it said.

 _My faithful Student,_

 _This is indeed shocking news, and I never knew that King Sombra would return. I will warn Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor about the oncoming takeover. The Elements will be with you in about 5 seconds. The fate of the Crystal Empire is in your hooves_

 _Princess Celestia._

Within 5 seconds all 6 Elements of Harmony were in the train car in a case and Twilight passed every pony except for Vinyl, Ditzy and Lyra their element. Then Fluttershy began to cry about the fate of her love. everypony walked to her and tried to comfort her.

"Don`t worry Fluttershy, I`m sure Torian is fine." Rainbow said.

"He`s tough remember, I`m sure he is holding out." Lyra chimed in.

"He will never give up on you, Fluttershy." Ditzy finished.

Fluttershy felt a little better, but she was still worried about him.

"I hope your right, I can`t imagine life without him." Fluttershy said with a little sadness.

The train ride to the Crystal Empire takes about a day since it was so far to the north and no pony knew it would be too late.

 **(At the Crystal Empire)**

Outside the Empire as the night took place, Sombra overlooked his Empire and said.

"Finally, I will be able to assume the throne once more and reconquer what is mine."

Using the darkness of the night as cover, Sombra was able to slip into the Empire undetected. Then once he saw the Crystal Heart surrounded by 3 guards, He used his magic to make a shadow appear like a pony`s silhouette. The guards thinking a pony was about to steal the Crystal Heart, 2 guards ran after the fake silhouette.

Sombra saw one guard with his back turned from him, So he came behind him and pressure pointed the guard, knocking him out. With all the guards gone, Sombra took the heart quickly and hoped that there was no alarm. When no sirens or bells were rung, Sombra quickly snuck inside the castle and stuck with the shadows to his disguise.

After passing a few guards, Sombra finally reached the Prince and Princesses chamber. The shadow king grinned evilly and slipped inside. The king used his dark magic to teleport the two royals into the Crystal Dungeons and casted spells on them. Anti-flying spell on Cadence, Anti-magic on both Cadence and Shining Armor. The next step was to hide the Crystal Heart in a more secluded place, His chamber. Once the heart was hidden, The king laughed knowing he had a few things left to do throughout the night, Another included bringing a friend to his castle.

 **(The next morning at the Crystal Empire)**

As Twilight and her gang reached the Crystal Empire, They were shocked to see the Empire in black crystals and the crystal ponies in chains.

"Sombra has reclaimed the Crystal Empire!" Ditzy shouted.

"Those poor crystal ponies, They need a party."

"Nows not the time fer parties Pinkie, We just need to defeat that king and save our friend." Applejack said.

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity said in utter shock.

"Look at all those black crystals." Vinyl added.

"Oh my, Oh my." Fluttershy said with tears beginning to form.

"The Crystal Empire, My brother and my sister-in-law." Twilight finished sadness.

Soon the the ponies put on their Elements and tried to devise a plan to save the Empire.

"What will we do, Twilight?" Lyra asked.

"Well we need to get to the castle and defeat King Sombra, But he may have guards securing the castle and watching over the crystal ponies." Twilight said.

"So your looking for a distraction so we can get in the castle?" Vinyl asked.

"Exactly." Twilight said still unsure how to pull it off.

"Me, Ditzy and Vinyl will distract the guards." Lyra volunteered.

"No, Lyra I..." Twilight said before she was cut off.

"No, Twilight, you need the Elements to defeat Sombra, save your brother and sister-in-law, and the Empire. The least we can do is buy you time to do so." Lyra said as Vinyl and Ditzy nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let`s go ponies." Twilight said as they put their plan into action.

 **And there we go, Part 1 of this villains section of the story and I have a surprise for everyone... This will be a 3 part villains chapter, Thats right, the next 2 chapters will be part of the Rise of Fallen villains. I also want to add that Sombra and ONLY Sombra will be the only canon MLP Villain in this chapter, I have made plans for Queen Chrysalis to make a come back but that is for a different time. And I have made plans for a herding with at least 3 more mares (each correct guess and you get a cookie, Just put it in the Reviews and no PM, Thank you very much.) And love scenes later on. Now this is the last time I`m saying this, I have a family reunion going on later and I won`t get a chapter out for at least a few days, but I will be working on them with my PC, so if some are later than others than I apologize.**

 **Remember another thing, there will be movie references I don`t own and all credit goes to the movies they originated from Titanic to Princess and the Frog (you`ll see the refrence next chapter.) Now Torian is currently being controlled by Sombra and he can`t awaken unless Sombra is defeated, he won`t remember what happened after he touched Sombra`s broken horn. And a friend of Sombra`s will surely catch the Mane 6 and Torian off guard. Always remember to drop those Reviews, and Favorites and tell me what you think. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	6. The Rise of Fallen Villains Part 2

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **The Rise of Fallen Villains Part 2**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and welcome back to the 3 part chapter series of The Rise of Fallen Villains. Now given from our last chapter, I will not be able to update for a dew days due to a special occasion you already know. I will do my absolute best to try and get this story out for you guys and will calm your nerves for the need to read. Secondly, I did see the new Jurassic World movie and It... was... EPIC! It ranked #2 in my favorite movies of 2015 you guys should watch it too. Now finally I`m back from the reunion and more chapters will be completed more frequently and with a surprise, This is a triple update, which means there will be 3 new chapters for the last few days I have missed, Hope you enjoy them. With that said, Lets get into it shall we.**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Twilight and the rest of the Elements of Harmony hid behind a black crystal in the form of a house as they looked on to see Lyra, Ditzy, and Vinyl distracting all of King Sombra`s guards.

"Hey plotfaces, can`t catch me." Vinyl intimidated the guards, who soon began chasing her.

"Nah nahnahnah nah." Lyra teased as some guards chased after her.

"Give it up you can`t catch me." Ditzy finished as the last of the guards left to chase her.

"Halt in the name of his Majesty." The guards shouted and began chasing the mares

"Now`s our chance, Lets go." Twilight said as she got inside the castle.

Once they got inside, Twilight needed to use the Elements of Harmony to defeat the shadow king and rescue their friend from his possession.

But in the Throne Room, Sombra had other plans with the Crystal Heart because he knew that the ponies will try to stop him with the Crystal Heart so he waited patiently in his throne made of black crystals.

Twilight and the rest of her friends finally reached the Throne room door and Twilight asked.

"Are you ready girls?"

Let`s do this." Rainbow said energetically.

"Yeehhaaw, Now lets go save our friend." Applejack shouted.

"Yay." Fluttershy said barely above a whisper.

"Let`s be rid of this beast of shadows." Rarity said disgusted by Sombra.

"Lets do this and throw a party to celebrate." Pinkie said happily.

Twilight opened the door and saw the evil king on the throne in Torian`s physical body.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" Sombra asked rhetorically with an evil grin.

"Sombra, your tyranny ends now, surrender now or prepare for a world of hurt." Twilight demanded.

Sombra laughed a little before rising from his throne and said "Now how will you defeat me without this?" Sombra held out the Crystal Heart with one hand.

The ponies gasped in shock because the Crystal Empire can`t survive without the Crystal Heart to embrace the light and love to make the Empire happy.

"Now you have a choice, Miss Sparkle, You either leave the Empire now, or The Crystal Heart shatters and the Empire will be mine and you and your friends will be forced to work in the mines. What`s it going to be?" Sombra asked with a wicked grin on his face.

The ponies didn`t know what to do, they could leave and the Heart would be intact or the heart shatters and the Empire could be lost forever. Then they were interrupted by one of the stain glasses shattering. Everyone turned their attention to the noise and to everypony`s surprise it was the Princesses and were carrying large swords held by their magic.

"Sombra, stand down or prepare to be vanquished." Celestia shouted.

The ponies cheered as Sombra grew angry, Then *Smash* The Crystal Heart broke in two pieces. Everypony, including the Princesses were shocked and then turned at Sombra with anger. Sombra laughed a little and said.

"Now with the Crystal Heart gone, I have finally bested you, but I find you all useful, join me and we can rule this Empire together."

"SOMBRA, You`ve destroyed the Crystal Heart and brought misery to this Empire, Surrender now or die!" Luna demanded.

"The Empire is mine and if you will not join me, Then your enemies of the Empire and must be vanquished, So if it`s a fight you want, A fight you shall receive." The evil king said as he used his dark magic to summon a sword made of black crystals.

Celestia and Luna charged with an attack, But Sombra evaded and caused the alicorns to overshoot and miss. Luna quickly moved in and swung her sword at Sombra, who was blocking her attacks. Sombra the used his dark magic to make a black crystal form and moved quickly at Luna. The Princess of the night sliced her sword through it and charged at Sombra once more. Celestia flew up and shot straight towards him at a fast speed. Sombra jumped up and to meet Celestia and swung his sword at her, which was blocked by the sun Princess and forced back to the ground.

Once Sombra landed, he looked for Luna, who was behind him and stabbed a sword in his back. The ponies gasped, especially Fluttershy who thought they hurt Torian in a severely painful injury.

"It`s over Sombra, YIELD!" Luna ordered.

Sombra laughed and as Luna pulled her sword out.

"Soo much hatred, I can taste your wrath's and they are delicious." Sombra laughed again as he used his magic to heal himself.

"Silence." Celestia and Luna shouted together and charged at the king.

Sombra engulfed in his shadow form and charged at Princesses, Then as the Princesses leaped through his shadow, Their eyes went green and their pupils became red as purple mist seeped from their eyes which meant, Sombra casted a spell on them to show their worst nightmares.

The ponies were horrified and then Twilight said. "Light them up girls."

Sombra then changed back into Torian`s physical form and was about to slay the Princesses until a bright light shone behind him. Quickly turning around and saw that they were using the Elements of Harmony, Then terror was shone on his face.

"No... no... no.. Stop!" Sombra shouted, but it was too late.

A giant rainbow shot at Sombra and the Elements began to take effect.

"Noooooooooo!" Sombra screamed. Then a shadow began to leave Torian`s body and separated from him. Then the environment changed as the castle was back to it`s former self, The crystal ponies were freed, the sun shined once more, The guards chasing Vinyl, Ditzy and Lyra, vanished,and the Crystal Heart was fixed and back on its pedestal at the bottom of the castle.

Torian fell down unconscious, but Sombra, back in his pony form was weakened. When the Elements had finished casting the spell, Vinyl, Lyra and Ditzy entered the throne room and everypony rushed towards the princesses and Fluttershy flew towards Torian. Nopony knew the weakened King had gotten up and muttered.

"You may have bested me but, I have a plan." King Sombra said as he used his dark magic to open a portal. Because of the magic drain and Sombra was weak, he engulfed into a shadow and left the castle.

The ponies didn `t notice the portal and were focused on the princesses while Fluttershy was tending to Torian.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

I was in darkness and it felt like being lost in a deep pit, until I began to open my eyes for what felt like forever. I can`t remember anything except that red claw like object absorbed itself into my arm. As I opened my eyes and saw the mare I loved, Fluttershy who seemed to be crying.

"What happened to me, Fluttershy?" I whispered into her ear and she instantly lite up in a smile and gave me a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh Torian *sniff* I missed you *sniff* sooo much I *sniff* Lost you." Fluttershy said with relief and sadness. As I got up, all my other friends came around.

"Dude, your back!" Vinyl said happily.

"We were so worried about you." Ditzy added.

"Please don`t frighten us like that again, darling." Rarity chimed in.

"Are you alright?" Lyra asked.

I can`t seem to remember what happened after I touched the claw like object and asked.

"What happened to me and how did I end up in this beautiful place?"

"Well, you sort of were possessed by an evil king and maybe tried to take over this place known as the Crystal Empire." Pinkie explained trying to sugar coat the truth.

"OK so I was possessed by an evil king to try and take over this place?" I asked wondering if I summarized it correctly.

"Yes sir." Rainbow answered.

"OK, and GREAT RINGS OF SATURN WHAT IS THAT?!" I screamed as I pointed at the mysterious black portal.

"Oh no, it seems King Sombra has opened an inter-dimensional portal." Celestia said with utter shock.

All the ponies gasped as we looked to see 6 shadow monsters appear from the portal and surrounded us on the wall, Then a seventh appeared but, I saw a person I haven`t seen in over 6 years, Jaylen, my criminal twin brother. He wore black jeans and shoes, but had a black coat and had the magic amulet around his neck, which was given to him by his "friends" and had a more evil smile. At this, I gave him an angry look, knowing that he and I both knew about what had happened in the past.

"Hello, Torian." Jaylen said with an evil grin.

"Hello, Jaylen." I replied in the same tone he used.

"Long time no see, how have you been?" he asked pretending to be friendly.

"Cut the act, I know your tricks." I protested with anger.

"Oh then I suppose you know why I`m here and nice scar, did mother do that?" Jaylen asked.

I literally didn`t know what he wanted and I was really angry when he mentioned the scar mother gave me and continued what he was planning to do.

"I`m here to take over incase Sombra failed to do so and when I heard you were here, I couldn`t resist." Jaylen explained.

"T-T-Torian, who is that?" Fluttershy asked clearly scared.

"That is my criminal brother and he is someone you don`t want to be around, He was a man who is a traitor to the country and should have been locked up in prison." I replied. Then this also raised a question. "How did you get here and who are these?" I asked and pointed at the shadow creatures.

"I made friends with Sombra while I was in prison and I sold my soul to learn about his ways in dark magic. Afterwards he promised me the leadership to conquer a kingdom known as Crystal Empire, If Sombra failed to do so, Then I get immediate heir to the throne. With the help of my friends and this amulet, We are going to do just that. And we are going to start by enslaving all the ponies and sending them to the mines." Jaylen explained.

I didn`t want to see my friends in chains slowly wasting away in a filthy mine, So I stood my ground to defend these ponies I call my friends.

"With all that said, Are you willing to join me?" Jaylen asked and said."But hey, now that we are together, we can rule this world as brothers."

Shut up and we aren`t bros anymore, that died a long time ago and I will never join you to hurt my friends." I scolded at him.

"Seriously, you want to defend these weak-minded equines than a man`s passion for power." He said which really snapped something within me.

"My friends are not weak-minded, but rather far advanced than we could have ever been and far better than what the people on Earth could ever be." I said.

"Oh come on, Are you saying this place is better than America, You American traitor." Jaylen implied.

"I thought you were the traitor for defacing a national monument and sent a disgraceful message to the entire American name." I said. which caught Jaylen off-guard. Then he said. "Well then if our brotherhood is dead so is Dad if I`m correct."

I got angry and yelled. "Don`t bring Dad into this!"

"Oh please, If he is alive, where was he for your 19th birthday?" He asked which got me in a corner. I remained silent and gripped the sword (Courtesy of Sombra to leave behind) and warned him.

"Jaylen, I can end you and finally get rid of the last burden in the family."

"Oh please, You couldn`t fight me, your own brother." Jaylen said as he placed his hands up.

I raised my sword and said. "You want to test me, I may not have been able to in the past, but I can certainly do it now.

"OK Brother, we`ll settle this like men, The Final showdown between to different twins for the fate of this place." Jaylen said I he rose his sword that looked a lot like Sombra`s.

"With the great samurai`s of Japan and ninja`s of China, give me the strength to win this fight, and let not this power go to darkness but towards the light." I prayed in hopes that the great Samurais and Ninjas of the past will past down their strength to me. I raised my sword with the sun`s light reflecting off the blade and got into my fighting stance. With my left leg out and the other ready to help me get a boost when I run, I held my sword with both hands and brought it to my right side of my face.

What felt like forever, We both ran at each other and swung our swords as the battle began.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

As Torian and Jaylen dueled with their swords, The ponies were shocked Torian never mentioned his brother before. Luna spoke first.

"We must do something sister, we need to aid in our friends need."

"No Luna, this is Torian`s fight and must do this alone." Celestia said as she looked on the battle.

"Oh my... I hope Torian is careful.. I can`t risk losing him again." Fluttershy said with worry.

"Don`t ya worry sugarcube, Torian will be fine." Applejack reassured her friend.

"Yeah, I know Torian will kick his sorry flank." Rainbow Dash added.

"Oh, I wish there was something we can do." Rarity said.

"I know, we can use the Elments to banish Jaylen to another dimension." Twilight said.

As The Elements charged up their magic, Torian and Jaylen battled and they were blocking each others attacks and when their blades clashed and were held by their weight, Torian spoke first.

"Give it up Jaylen, You`ll never win and I`ll emerge victorious." I said with a little confidence.

"Getting a little in over your head as always, you haven`t changed a bit." Jaylen said.

"I haven`t changed but you certainly have." I replied and kept fighting.

"We need to do something before Torian gets killed." Rarity said in a desperate attempt to help.

"The Elements are charged, now let`s help finish this." Twilight said.

Before Twilight and the Elements could activate their magic, Jaylen saw what they were about to do and whistled to his shadow friends to chase after an Element. The 6 shadows chased a different Element as the Princesses tried to blast them as Jaylen continued fighting Torian.

After what felt like forever, Torian was knocked down and was about to be stabbed when Jaylen raised his sword and said.

"This is where it all ends Torian, and before you die, I have something to say. I never liked you as a brother, I never liked but I only hung out with you out of pure pity and If it weren`t for Dad taking your side, Me and Mother would have abandoned you long ago."

I was really shocked at what Jaylen had said, He and Mother really hated me and nobody, except Dad cared about me. I was really sad and was about except death and end my misery, But what will happen to Fluttershy and my friends if I died. They would be heartbroken and Equestria will fall to my brother, Then I knew I had to keep fighting for this peaceful land.

"Prepare to meet death and Dad, Prepare to Die!" Jaylen shouted as he tried to stab me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it and you will fail." I replied.

I moved out the way and raised my sword once more with anger in my eyes as the Brother blade battle continued.

 **And Cliffhanger... Dun Dun Duuuunnnnn I know, I`m that evil. Anyways, There we have it Part 2 of the Rise of Fallen Villains section, Now I want to apologize for the wait because of the traffic and time it took to reach Florida and making you guys wait makes me feel absolutely terrible. I also want to say sorry for the back-up with these updates, since I could not get a good Wi-fi signal. With apology's out the way now to move on to say that this reunion is going to be awesome and let me know in the Reviews or PM what you guys are doing this summer. And speaking of which, Don`t forget to drop the Favorites and Review because (For the last time I`m saying it, All support is appreciated). And Lastly, I want to restate that I don`t own any movie or video game references throughout the story except my OC and all references are owned by their rightful origins.**

 **This is Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	7. The Rise of Fallen Villains Part 3

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Rise of Fallen Villains Part 3 Finale**

 **Attention.. At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m the Admiral and here is the finale of The Rise of Fallen Villains where we meet Torian`s evil twin, Jaylen. Now I also want to point out that in the Elements Rainbow Blast, The once evil King Sombra has lost all of his knowledge of dark magic 5 minutes after opening the inter-dimensional portal and is out in Equestria somewhere**. **Secondly, I usually say a landmark or a famous sighting to cover up my swearing at times so I decided to use them every once in a while. And I also want to apologize once again for delaying this story because Life comes first if you don`t like it, Too freaking bad. There is also a history lecture and it will be as accurate as possible, so for all you people who love facts and education here is some good old facts that you may already know, but for some things you didn`t know glad I can share some of these interesting facts with you. Now lets get into it shall we.**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

As the battle continued, The Mane 6, Lyra, Vinyl and Ditzy were being chased by the shadow creatures on the wall and can hurt them by hitting their shadows. Celestia and Luna tried to blast them with light but it didn`t do much. But after Lots of swords clashing against one another, Torian was finally able to disarm Jaylen and steal his magical amulet. He was about to go for the kill, when Jaylen blew some type of magical dust in Torian`s face.

"Where did Torian go?" Twilight asked.

"It seems as if his brother used a spell to make them invisible." Celestia replied.

With that, the ponies kept fighting the strange shadow creatures unaware of the decision Torian has to make.

 **(Torian's POV)**

I was so close to finishing Jaylen when he blew some dust in my face, almost instantly my surroundings changed. I was back in my apartment in Hawaii and I saw someone I hadn`t seen in 6 years, My dad.

"Now isn`t this the life you`ve always wanted?" Jaylen asked getting up from a chair.

"This-This isn`t right." I said.

Deep inside I wanted to see my dad again, but that means giving up my friendship in Equestria and Jaylen could possibly take over the land.

"Come on now, Torian, Don`t you want to see our Dad again, The one who looked out for you?" Jaylen asked.

"I do but I`ll never see my friends again." I replied sadly.

"Seriously, what about that promise Dad never fulfilled for your 19th birthday?" Jaylen asked once again. "And all you need to do, to make this a reality, Is hand over that little amulet of mine."

Then that got me thinking that I could actually see Dad fulfill his promise.

"Come on Torian, Your almost there to see the man who protected you." Jaylen said trying to presuade me. I thought one last time and responded.

"Dad never did keep his promise, But he kept what he needed, He had love and never lost sight of who was really important." I shouted at Jaylen who was beginning to fear about the amulet.

"Come on now, easy with that." Jaylen warned as I was about to smash it.

"And neither will I!" I shouted as I threw the amulet to the ground. But was caught by Jaylen`s evil shadow. As Jaylen`s shadow gave Jaylen the amulet, he laughed evilly as the environment changed back into the Crystal Empire`s throne room.

"You should have taken my generous deal." Jaylen said as he held me by the neck. "Now you will spend the rest of your life being a slave for me with your stupid weak-minded equines "Friends."

"I got news for you Jaylen, The ponies aren`t stupid, Their intelligent!" I scolded at him as I kicked his arm, causing him to drop me and the amulet. As I picked up the amulet and smashed it, Jaylen screamed in fear.

:"Noo, Nooooo!" I ran off to join the other ponies as I watched Jaylen.

"How am I gonna repay my debt?" Jaylen asked himself as he looked behind him and saw 3 giant masks sing. " Are you ready?"

This got me wondering for a moment until I realized what Jaylen had meant, When he had sold his soul to his shadow friends, He was given any dark magic items to help him in his plans, but if the item was damaged or broken, the friendship would be broken and Jaylen will be sent to another dimension or even hell. Then I watched on to see Jaylen demise unfold.

"No I`m not ready at all, In fact I got lots more plans." Jaylen tried to reason only to be asked again in a song.

"Are you ready?"

"Come on now this is a minor setback in a major operation, Once I whip up a new spell, we`ll be back in business, We still got that Crystal Prince and Princess locked away, Please all I need is a little more time." Jaylen pleaded to his "Friends" and outside was a giant mask that opened it`s mouth to reveal a portal. Twilight also gasped when he mentioned Shining Armor and Cadence still locked away.

"No no please." Jaylen begged to no avail as his shadow was grabbed and dragged towards the portal "Please Just a little more time." then he held on to a crystal pillar on the castle to see me.

"Please Torian, I can change, please give me a second chance and you know our saying? "Bros together, stick together?" Jaylen pleaded and sounded desperate with a scared smile.

I didn`t buy his cry for help after the way he lied and betrayed me in the past and said.

"Jaylen, I`ve given you more than a second chance and each one you were given, you threw them away. You lied to me, Betrayed me, never considered me as a brother, never cared for me once and that saying died a long time ago. Good bye Bro." I said with an evil look and a stern voice before kicking his hands holding the pillar as he fell into the portal.

"Noooooooo" Jaylen yelled and his voice echoed as he fell into the portal and the mask vanished.

With Jaylen gone, I stood staring where he was last seen before he was finally gone from my life. I turned around to see all my friends including the Princesses with surprised looks on their faces. A few minutes past until Luna broke the silence.

"H-How could you let your brother fall into that portal?" Luna asked still shocked.

I was about to answer when Twilight and 2 other ponies came into the throne room.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU`VE DONE!" The stallion shouted as he ran at me.

"Shining Armor, Stand down!" Celestia ordered.

As ordered, Shining Armor stood down and protested. "But, Princess, He was the one who captured me and Cadence."

"He was possessed by King Sombra." Twilight explained. Shining felt guilty and walked to me and said.

"I apologize for my behavior, I`m Prince Shining Armor and this is my wife, Princess Cadence." Shining introduced himself and his wife.

I showed some sincre and bowed for a moment and replied. "Pleasure to meet new royals in Equestria." Then I turned my attention back to Luna`s question. "My so-called brother was evil, a thief, a liar, and a traitor. Now he`s gone, he`s finally gone." I grew a smile and started laughing like I was fnally let out of prison.

"What`s so funny, dude?" Vinyl asked.

"Aren`t you worried that you lost your own brother?" Ditzy added.

"No, That good-for-nothing guy never cared about me once and I`m free, finally free from my broken family!" I praised. Once I ended my little celebration, Princess Celestia approached me and said.

"Torian, you have saved the Crystal Empire and Equestria, I and my sister thank you and in return, I want to grant you any wish you desire, if its within my power."

I was surprised, being given the opportunity to get anything I want. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Princess, I wish to ask you one thing, but the plans are back in Ponyville, May we head over to retrieve them and I can tell you why I hated my brother?"

"Of course, lead the way." Celestia said and as I was about to leave, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence walked in front of me and asked.

"Excuse us, But can we come along as well, I want to know what your plans are?"

"Please it would be nice with more company." I replied and we all left the Crystal Castle.

As we walked through the Empire towards the train station, The Crystal Ponies cheered knowing that their fair empire was liberated.

"It feels nice to be appreciated." I thought unaware that not all my worries had been completely extinguished, for I will once encounter a foe I hated for so long.

Finally reaching the train station and boarded the train, we set off for Ponyville. Twilight broke the silence as we steamed toward Ponyville.

"So Torian, I was wondering about the human culture and could you tell us about their greatest achievements?"

I was quite fond of human history but there were some details I wish to leave out.

"OK, Well there was a time when we built the largest man-made boat called the RMS Titanic with 2 ships like it and we went to the moon." I answered which raised more questions.

"Humans actually went to the moon?" Lyra gasped.

"We did indeed and i personally enjoy the night and all its fascinating features." I implied.

"That fills me with joy that you appreciate the night." Luna said happily.

"But, How did you get there? Humans can`t fly." Twilight said with confusion.

"True that we can`t fly, but we used a vehicle to fly us to the moon called a spaceship, and since there is no air and very cold in space, we used suits to help us breathe and stay warm." I explained.

"In space, what`s it like up there?" Applejack questioned.

"Well, The stars are always out and if you can you may see how beautiful the world is from an all new perspective. The other thing is to see if there are other planets orbiting around you and study them to see if they inhabit life as well as this world. That`s actually what our astronomers are trying to do now. It could be the most historical moment in all of human, or world history." I replied with hopes of being able to meet new alien life.

I would tell them about the vast cosmos of space such as galaxies, planets, stars, the universe, and even the black hole, but Fluttershy completely changed the subject by asking a different question.

"What was the Titanic?" Fluttershy asked.

"And what does RMS stand for?" Vinyl added.

"First of all, "RMS" stands for 'Royal Mail Steamer' Secondly, the Titanic was one of human`s biggest ships in history in 1912 but, the ship struck an iceberg, broke in half, and sank within 2 hours and 40 minutes on it`s first voyage across the Atlantic and dragged 1,500 lives and 705 people survived. The wreck lies 2 and half miles below the ocean" I explained.

The ponies gasped at the loss of life on the tragedy.

"Why did so many people die and were there any other ships in the area to help?" Cadence asked.

"Well I`ll try and summarize this as best as I can." I said before explaining. "First off there were many maritime laws that certainly caused the accident, 1: The few number of lifeboats a ship can hold. A ship had to carry at least 16 boats and Titanic and Olympic exceeded the law by adding 4 more boats, and at full capacity of 68 people, about 1,178 people could have survived. Another was the frequent ice warnings from ships. Captain Edward J Smith ignored these warnings because he thought he avoided the ice fields by going further south than the original path. And lastly the ships i the area were either too far to help the ship or the or their operators turned off the communication system and the ships that were in the area could`nt help because but the Olympic was too far to help, The Carpathia was only 4 hours away, even at full speed, and the last ship known as the Californian was about 10 miles from the Titanic, but didn`t come to the rescue."

"Wait, why didn`t the Californian come to help?" Applejack asked.

"Did they even try to get their attention?" Luna asked.

"Because earlier, Titanic told the Californian`s wireless operator to turn off their signal because of the static the Titanic`s operators were receiving from land, and The Titanic tried to get their attention by firing distress rockets, but the crew aboard the ship thought they were fireworks." I replied.

"What did they use to communicate?" Celestia asked.

"We used morse code to communicate by dots and beeps." I answered and Twilight looked as if she wanted to know how it worked.

"Could you show us how morse code works?" Lyra asked.

I grabbed a pencil that was coincidentally in my pocket and started tapping on the table.

"... . .-.. .-.. - / . ...- . .-. -.- .-. - -. -.- -..- / .. / .-.. - ...- . / . -.- ..- . ... - .-. .. .- / .- -. -.. / - ... . / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ... ... .. .-. / .. - / -... .-. .. -. -. ... .-.-.-" (Translation: Hello everypony, I love Equestria and the friendship it bring)

"That was morse code?" Rainbow asked if I were joking.

"Yes it was Rainbow." I simply replied.

"OK so if Titanic sank, what happened to Olympic?" Fluttershy asked.

The Olympic served in World War 1, which I will discuss another time, and continued service until she was retired in 1935" I answered.

"Was their another ship like Titanic or Olympic?" Shining Armor asked.

"The HMHS Britannic was the sister ship to the other 2 ships. She was built in 1914 on the same shipyard Titanic and Olympic were built. She was a passenger ship for a few months before going into war as a hospital ship. She completed a few voyages before in 1916 when she hit a mine and sank in 55 minutes. Because of the law changes, the Britannic had more lifeboats and almost everyone survived and the ship tried to beach onto land to stop the sinking but the propellers began rising to the surface and sliced up 2 lifeboats." I replied.

"how many were lost?" Luna asked.

"What does HMHS mean? How Many Humans Sail? or Hats Make Humans Smile?" Pinkie suggested.

"No Pinkie, HMHS stands for 'His Majesty`s Hospital Ship' ,30 People died, and the wreck lies 400 ft below the sea." I answered.

"Was that the worst tragedy in history?" Twilight asked.

I sighed and answered sadly. "No unfortunately, There was the RMS Lusitania which was torpedoed by a German submarine and sank in 15 minutes, killing more than 1,990 people and over 100 children, then there was the Empress of Ireland, which sank in less than 10 minutes after a collision with the Storstand and killed about 1,102 people of the 1,477 aboard." I explained.

"That sounds awful." Ditzy said.

"It certainly does." Rarity added.

"What`s a submarine? Cadence asked.

"A submarine is like a boat that can go underwater, It`s used to keep hidden from ships and can launch these tube like explosives that propel through the water known as a torpedo at ships to sink them. On Earth, the country known as Germany mastered this at the beginning of World War 1 and sank many merchant ships trying to resupply another country called England." I replied.

"Your just like me Torian, full of facts and knowledge." Twilight complimented

I felt a little sheepish at the compliment and blushed a little, luckily nopony noticed when Rainbow said.

"Great, now we got 2 eggheads filled with knowledge."

"Knowledge is power, Rainbow, it can unlock many secrets of the past, present, and the future." I said like a wise man, but Rainbow brushed it off and said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"This is all really nice information but hopefully we can new info tomorrow." Lyra said noticing that night was befalling.

Soon everypony looked out the window and saw the night beginning to fall, Then the effects of tiredness began to occur.

"Good-bye friends for my duties begin." Luna said as she flew out of the train into the night.

"Good night everypony i`m gonna crash." Rainbow said.

Everypony else had the exact same idea and went into their cabins for a nice sleep.

As I lied down in bed, I thought of my new life without my brother to hold me back. I noticed Fluttershy next to me and smiled as we drifted off to sleep knowing that the evil is gone and harmony was restored.

 **And there we have it, the finale part of The Rise of Fallen Villains and I`m happy of all the support I`m getting and once again I apologize for these late updates, But you know everyone has a thing called a life and this is nearly but a hobby. I also want to say I don`t own Jaylens downfall lines, they were from Princess and the Frog and they are the owners. I believe my knowledge of history is pretty accurate, but if you spotted flaws or theories changed let me know through PM or Review. Now in the next few chapters I will be considering a herd with at least 3 other mares Torian will date and the love scenes in the future. Remember to drop those favorites, follows, Reviews and PM`s because I love this community and you guys. With that said This is Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	8. Revisiting the Past Building the Future

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Burying the Past and Building the Future**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello people of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and welcome back to the Great life in Equestria, Now with the completion of The Rise of Fallen Villains, I want to say that the reunion was awesome and I`m glad to have a family that I love and loves me back. Anyways, I want to talk about the history lectures throughout the story, I will do my absolute best to keep them detailed but not to detailed to make them boring. Secondly There will be only 2 POVs 3rd Person, Torian and other ponies if I feel like it. With that said, Let`s get into it shall we.**

 **(Torian`s Dream Realm)**

I was a junior in High School and I was sitting in my desk in my Architecture Class, when I was sketching in my journal. I was drawing the exterior model of my fantasy ship, The RMS Gladiator, Then 2 senior boys came up to me. I knew these 2 boys, Rick and Nick since I was a Freshman and are the biggest jerks in school and tried to hide under their radar, But now it seems I have been detected. Nick and Rick were the same height, and both had black hair, but Nick was Hispanic and Rick was white. Rick wore a white shirt with the Mexican flag, black jeans and Black high tops, while Nick wore a red shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Sup brah, whatcha doin?" Nick asked with a evil grin.

"Whats it to ya?" I replied by asking them a question.

"Nothing much, but we can`t help but notice that you were drawing this amazing sketch." Rick said.

"And we want to give you our opinion about it." Nick finished as Rick grabbed my sketch and tore it in half.

"HEY, WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL?!" I screamed as I tried to stop them, but the damage was done and I was heartbroken.

"Dude, this sucks and this dream ship of yours will never be a reality." Rick said as he and Nick laughed and left. I picked up my torn artwork and threw it away. It was like throwing away my dream I`ve held dearly, Then I felt something snapped and I got furious.

 _(Play Die in a Fire by The Living Tombstone for background music)_

In an isolated hallway, which Rick and Nick liked to hang out and put there stuff in their lockers before class. I looked around to be sure nobody else was around. After the coast was clear, I approached the boys and said.

"You boys are going to pay for what you`ve done."

"Oh really, how you gonna do that? There is only two of us and one of you." Nick tried to test me.

"Your going to find out you douchebag asswipes." I said with pure rage.

I ran at Nick and socked him in the face as I raised my right leg to kick Rick on the right side of his face. I grabbed Nick by his hair dragged him to an open locker and slammed the door on his face repeatedly. I then turned to Rick who was recovering from the kick, I grabbed him and threw him at the same locker and bashed his head repeatedly. Due to the adrenaline and rage I felt, I never knew my own strength as I grabbed Nick and threw him out the window panel and later grabbing Rick and throwing him out the same window.

Both boys hit the side roof and crashed onto the pavement near the back entrance of the school as I got down to the ground floor behind the school and saw the 2 beaten boys with blood covering them and in serious pain.

"You guys are going to regret messing with me." I said evilly. If I wasn`t blinded by the rage I felt I would have just let them go, but my mind was telling me to end them to be sure they never mess with me again, which is what I intend to do.

"Please we are sorry." Rick said pleading for his life.

"Madre mia, C`mon dude, p-please have mercy." Nick begged.

"You had your chance and now you must pay for tearing my dream in half." I said with a villainous smile.

I looked around and saw a gas canister still opened (How convenient) , then an idea came to mind as I began pouring gasoline on them. I ignited my lighter and threw it on them and began burning instantly as I walked away with anger stained on my face. I heard hem screaming out for help and agony but I chose to ignore them.

"Ahh, somebody help us!" Nick screamed in pure terror.

"Please, I don`t wanna die!" Rick cried but to no avail.

I never got caught but on the 6 o clock news Rick and Nick were dead because of the fire and no evidence was found, not even on the security cameras, but they did find the broken window and busted up locker door covered in blood, The police and detectives claim it was murder but have no leads on the suspect, which meant that I got away with murder and ever since I regretted to this day, I never wanted to kill them, I just didn`t feel like myself when I snapped, But they did tear my feelings in half like my sketch, I just hope I don`t lose it again.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

Waking up in the train car I slept in, I first thought about the train and how it ran on steam, I knew that soon they may invent paddle-boats or even textile factories like America did in the 1800s. Then saw the beautiful rays of Celestia`s sun rising over the horizon and saw Ponyville approaching, I looked over and saw Fluttershy sleeping right next to me. She was adorable and peaceful as I saw her breathing quietly with the rise and fall of her chest. Deciding it was time to meet the others I proceeded to wake up the sleeping mare

"Fluttershy... Fluttershy wake up." I whispered and rocked her a little.

"T-Torian... is that you?" Fluttershy groggily asked.

"Yes, wake up because we are back in Ponyville." I told her.

Fluttershy finally got up and we went into the seating room where all of our friends, Princesses, and Prince were at.

"Good morning, Torian and Fluttershy." Twilight said happily.

"Oh Good morning everypony." Fluttershy replied as we all ate a little breakfast.

"I trust you all slept well?" Luna asked with a smile.

"We did indeed." Rarity replied and smiled back at her.

"I kinda slept alright." I said uneasily and nervous.

"What seemed to be the trouble?" Celestia asked with a motherly tone.

"I want to tell you, but I can`t yet." was my only reply before the train screeched to a halt.

"All off for Ponyville." The conductor shouted as ponies began to disembark the train.

As we all got off, we headed to the library so I can explain my past that isn`t as buried as I thought. "I wonder how they will react if they knew about my murder?" I asked myself As we entered the Library, I felt ready to expose a dark secret to my friends.

"Gather around ponies and what I may say will probably shock you." I warned before beginning. "Jaylen and I had our differences and I recently found out he hated me and everything we did was a lie and he said I was still alive because of my Dad looked out for me." I explained.

"Why in Equestria would he try to kill you?" Rarity asked.

"And why would they enjoy anothers suffering for their amusement?" Shining added.

"I`m not sure but Im not stranger of what death can bring and what I`m about to tell you may have a huge effect on our friendship." I said before taking huge breath.

"What do ya mean sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

" I murdered 2 people a few years ago." I confessed and that certainly got a lot of gasps.

"Y-You killed people?" Fluttershy said clearly terrified and tearing up.

"I`m sorry, But its true, but I was provoked and blinded by rage and anger and I had no intentions for doing such a deed and I regret it to this day." I said with sadness and regret.

"What did those people do to you to provoke you into such rage?" Celestia asked.

"They tore my dream in half and said that it will never become a reality." I replied with sadness.

"What was the dream that you set your mind on? Cadence questioned.

"My dream ship known as the RMS Gladiator and another ship like it, I was planning to ask Celestia to see if she can build them and possibly cover the expenses for it, But I understand if you hate me and I`ll probably live in the Everfree for the rest of my life." I said with grief as if I had screwed up the only friendships I ever had in my life.

"Why in Equestria would we be mad, you were provoked, so it doesn`t mean your a bad guy." Twilight said reassuringly.

"So your not mad at me?" I asked.

"Yeah man, your fun to be around." Rainbow added.

"And a great musician." Vinyl added.

"Thanks you guys." I said.

"Torian, I shall accept your request to build these ships and cover all cost to begin construction." Celestia said motherly.

"Thanks Celestia." I said.

"Sorry, but Me and Cadence have important matters to attend back at the Crystal Empire, hope to see you again soon." Shining Armor said as he and Cadence left.

"It seems me and my sister have important matters to attend as well in Canterlot." Luna said.

"Yes, and the ship will be built in a few weeks by our top pegasi, unicorn, and construction ponies." Celestia said as she and Luna left.

The meeting disbanded, Twilight needed to catch up on her studies, Rarity needed to complete an order for this mare named Sapphire Shores, Applejack had to clean the barn, Pinkie needed to get a party ready, Vinyl needed to practice with a mare named Octavia for the Grand Galloping Gala soon, and Rainbow Dash had to practice a few stunts, but Lyra, Ditzy and Fluttershy were walking with me through Ponyville, When Lyra brought up a surprisingly good question that has even stumped me for a while.

"So your Great Grandfather`s cruiser was hit by a kamikaze in Okinaawa, did anyone find it after it sank?"

I was dumbfounded on how to approach the question until I finally came up with an answer.

"First of all, its Okinawa, Secondly, Nobody has never found the wreck of the cruiser by the name of the USS Hawaii."

 **(A/N The USS Hawaii is not real, its just a made up name I thought of.)**

"Uhm, what does 'USS' mean?" Ditzy asked.

"'USS' stands for Untied States Ship." I answered.

"So if nobody found it... then should that mean it somehow vanished?" A confused Fluttershy asked.

Then it all hit me, The entire island of Okinawa was scanned for any shipwrecks worth salvaging within a 20 mile radius, but the Hawaii was never recovered nor found which meant only a few explanations, 1: it could have been carried off by an ocean current and moved away from its original resting place. 2: vanished to another dimension. or 3: It sank so deep that the sonar wasn1t able to detect it. Then I hypothesized that if the ship did go through a portal, then it would most likely end up here in Equestria, possibly on a beach.

"I have a few explanations on how the ship was never found and one of them includes for it to end up here." I said while think more about it.

I kept thinking for a little while longer until I was interrupted by another question.

"Hey uhm you wouldn`t happen to know if Fluttershy or you were going to start a herd right?" Lyra asked clearly embarrassed by her question.

I did not know what a herd was but I looked at Fluttershy who gave me a nod of approval and I answered.

"Yeah we were actually, why?"

"No reason." Lyra said quickly.

I could tell she wanted to be in a relationship with me and Fluttershy but I wanted her to say she wanted to be with me and Fluttershy, Then I was snapped out of my train of thought with a request.

"Um, could I borrow Torian for a moment, alone?"

The other 2 ponies nodded and me and Ditzy went into an alley and I asked the wall eyed mailmare.

"So, what do you need, Ditzy?"

"Um.. I just wanted to say um thanks for making me feel better a few days ago, I really needed some support from a friend." Ditzy said sheepishly looking down and drawing circles with her forehooves.

"Your welcome Ditzy, but what did you really want to ask me?" I saw through her little distraction.

"Oh I umm wanted... to ask you.. if.. you and Fluttershy, if I could... um be in a herd with you?" Ditzy asked with shyness in her tone.

I was baffled at what a "herd" was so I went ahead and asked.

"Um whats a "Herd"?"

" In Ponyville, we can be a polyamorous society, Since there are more mares than stallions in Ponyville, A stallion can date as many mares as he desires and I was hoping I could be with you and Fluttershy to form a herd." Ditzy explained then put her head down with despair and said. "Or do you want to be monoamorous, having only one mare to keep you happy?"

At this I knew Ditzy liked me a lot and the herd idea sounded good to me, I actually felt connections with Fluttershy, Ditzy and Lyra, so I gave my answer.

"Ditzy, I would love to have you as a marefriend and I`ll ask Fluttershy if it`s alright with her."

The wall eyed mare lite up in a smile and flew into me for a bone-crushing hug and she screamed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

As me and Ditzy left to meet up with Fluttershy and Lyra, we told them the good news.

"Hey Fluttershy, I hope you don`t mind but Ditzy wanted to be my marefriend and I started a herd, Is it OK with you?" I asked.

"Oh thats fine with me, I`m glad Ditzy is happy and your happy too." Fluttershy said and I looked at Lyra who had a blush across her face. I decded to tease her for a moment and I knew she wanted me to be her stallionfriend.

"Hey Lyra, where`s your cool or am I too hot to resist?" I playfully asked.

"What... I uh mean um.." Lyra flustered as her blush grew red.

"Don`t worry Lyra I`m only playing and I would love for you to join the herd." I said.

Lyra then grew happy and hugged me to say.

Thanks, your a cool guy."

Afterwards the day went on and Pinkie Pie made a new recipe for her cake, Rarity introduced us to her new clothing line, had a wrestling match with Rainbow Dash, lent a hand to help A.J at SAA, and even gave more information of human history to Lyra and Twilight. But as I headed off to the cottage, Lyra had to go home and Ditzy had to prepare for the mail run tomorrow.

Once inside the cottage, we ate and fed the animals, but as we went upstairs, Fluttershy bent down to pick up something as I kept moving without seeing where I was going until I got a face-full of Fluttershy`s marehood. The shy pegasus mare squeaked as her head shot up and there was a mad blush across her face.

"I`m sorry Fluttershy." I apologized clearly guilty for embarrassing her as I went to bed while Fluttershy went into the bathroom. As I was drifting off o sleep I thought of a great show to scare the ponies with an Earth horror game that is being adored by thousands possibly millions of people since August of 2014.

 **(Fluttershy POV)**

After closing the bathroom door, I was so embarrassed when Torian accidentally ran into my um behind, but it felt nice and really arousing. I never had these feelings before but I do hope one day we could um make love, That if my shyness doesn`t make it hard for me. I looked behind me to see I was dripping some liquid from my um marehood, I was really excited and began blushing. I decided to ask him if he wants to make love and I don`t want my shyness to ruin it for me and I hope he does not stop loving me if he knew I`m still a virgin.

 **And there we have it, 2 mares in 1 day, How lucky can you be. Anyway I sense some great action, tragedy, horror, mystery and romance approaching so be prepared. Now I need some opinions and you can tell me yours in the Reviews or PM me, but do you think Torian should adopt Scootaloo? In the next chapter, I really hope I can get it as accurately as possible because there will be show about the #1 scariest game we have ever played and/or seen. Also tell me how your summers are going and I would love to know what you have been doing to get some fun in the sun. Anyways with nothing left to say except don`t forget to Favorite and Review and This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	9. The Mystery at the Restruant

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **The Story of the Restruant.**

 **Attention... At ease, Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and here is another hot and ready chapter of this story. In this chapter I will explain the backstory of one of the scariest games we have ever played and /or seen. Forgive me if I get some facts wrong but I enjoyed the game and love how much thought went into the game. Secondly I personally think it will be about time for the first love seen so lookout for the quotations I will have set in the future chapters in case your not into that sort of thing. Thirdly, This will be the first time you will get a flashback this far in the past and this to only explain what happened to the Gladiator in her final moments. and Lastly, The USS Hawaii was a Cleveland class cruiser #235. The ship was built in Hawaii and went into major battles like Midway, Guadalcanal, Wake, Truk, The Marshal Islands, Leyte Gulf, Peleliu, Iwo Jima and Okinawa. With this explained lets begin shall we.**

 **(Flashback, 7 miles off Okinawa, USS Gladiator, April,4,1945)**

As Guns fired at the island and Anti-Aircraft flak filled the sky, Japanese aircraft swarmed the United States Navy like flies to a dead corpse. Onboard the cruiser Gladiator Men were shouting and guns blazed into the sky. But on the mighty vessel a true legend stepped out onto the deck and he was Torian`s Great Grandfather Lt Kelvin 'Killer' Scotterian. A 36 year old sailor known for his bravery and shot down more than 30 planes with his MG mount on the starboard bow called 'Sharpshooter'. Japanese kamikazes began to crash into the Navy and have already lost a destroyer with a fatal crash to the magazine. As the Lt ran toward the bridge of the Cleveland class cruiser, he spoke with the captain.

"Sir Lt Scotterian awaiting orders." He spoke in his military voice. The captain looked at him and smiled.

"You don`t need orders, you know what to do, blast all those bitches out of the sky." The captain said.

"Aye sir." Kelvin said understanding that he had been through this before.

Kelvin saluted and the Captain saluted back and Kelvin ran out of the bridge to his MG 'Sharpshooter'.

Running along the ship, he saw some of the kamikazes ramming into ships, even some hit the water or overshot their intended target. Finally reaching his gun, Kelvin began firing at enemy aircraft within his range. In less than 3 minutes, Kelvin 'Killer' lived up to his name and killed about 6 aircraft, But that was all about to change, a kamikaze broke through the flak and began hurtling towards the Gladiator. Kelvin saw it and shouted out. "Bogey incoming, take him down." And guns began blazing towards the incoming suicidal missile, But to no avail, The kamikaze struck the ship`s bow and hit the magazine, causing a massive explosion and a 30 foot hole in the hull. The explosion knocked Kelvin into the sea about 20 feet away from the sinking wreck, he saw many sailors in the water , his friends, they floated lifeless, then he saw the water turn red around him, Kelvin saw that he was bleeding from a piece of shrapnel from the explosion, he found a piece of floating wreckage and paddled to shore. As the Gladiator sank into her watery grave,She gave her last salute by firing one last round from her #2 gun. The 1,285 sailors on board, 1,085 died including the captain, leaving 200 survivors in the sea waiting for rescue boats to pick them up. Kelvin reached shore in less than an hour and a half before bleeding out on the beach and died with his dogtags in his hands.

Legends aren`t born but can be made with the right motivation and Kelvin 'Killer' Scotterian was a born fighter and died like a true hero.

 **(Fluttershy`s Cottage)**

It was another beautiful morning in the land of Equestria and Celestia`s sun was peaking over the horizon. I had already gotten ready for the day, but I still needed to feed the animals and myself breakfast. It doesn`t take long to feed all of Fluttershy`s critters and make myself some pancakes and apple juice. After breakfast concluded, I left Fluttershy a note on the kitchen table that read.

 _"Dear Fluttershy,_

 _I have fed all the animals and myself breakfast, but I will be gone all day to do something that will scare our friends in a fun way. It will be my little surprise for you and with some help I`m sure everypony will be having a fun time. See you soon._

 _Signed, Torian._

I left the cottage to gather some ponies, other than Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash to help with the show. So I went to gather Vinyl, Lyra, the CMC, Ditzy, Rarity and Discord, a friend Fluttershy told me about.

( **A/N Torian met the CMC in the park before he was possessed by King Sombra. I forgot to add the CMC in the Rise of Fallen Villains, so I`m making it up to you guys by adding them into this chapter.)**

 **(Ponyville Park)**

At about 10 am everyone was here and I began to brief them on what was happening.

"Hello friends, Today I have gathered you here because I have a show I want to show for everypony in town and for the Gala. I also have known you all, except you Discord to know about you capabilities, I`ll tell you what the show is about but I need a few things from you all. Rarity, I need some costumes and I`ll tell you in detail in a moment. Vinyl I need sound effects and music. CMC, I need a few fillies and colts and bring them here. Discord and Lyra your with me to help build the stage and sets for the show. Any questions?" I finished and seeing no questions, we got to work. I walked to Rarity and began to speak to her.

"So what costumes can I make for you?" The fashioniesta asked.

"Well I need 3 things at my size, A purple security outfit with a golden badge and 2 golden bunny suits, One that looks nice and another that looks like it`s decayed. For pony sized outfits I`m going to need a bear wearing a black hat and bowtie, A chicken wearing a bib saying 'Lets Eat', A purple bunny wearing a red bowtie, a fox with an eyepatch and looks a little decayed, and 5 little ghost outfits with tearstreaks down their face for the foals. I explained.

It took awhile, but Rarity jotted down everything I needed for the show and said.

"I`ll get this down ASAP, so don`t you worry and I`ll tell my friends nothing about this."

After the elegant mare left I focused on Lyra and Discord, I`ve never officially met Discord, so I decided to atleast officially meet him.

"Sorry I came to get you in a rush, but I fear we haven`t met officially, I`m Torian Scotterian and my favorite creature are draconequss." I introduced myself holding out my hand.

Discord took out out his right lion paw and shook while he spoke. "Pleasure to meet you and I`m glad to make your aquaintance and I`m glad to have a fan."

Discord was a head of a pony with a deer antler and a goat antler, a goatee and possible dragon fang with a long black mane on the back of his neck, He had a lion paw for his right hand and an eagle claw for his right with a long brown body and a right bat wing and a left falcon wing. He also had a left goat leg and a right dragon leg with a large red snake tail with a little fur on the end.

"OK Discord I need you to summon a large stage, if you will." I asked.

With one snap from his talons, a large stage appeared before us and it was magnificent.

"Thanks Discord." I said as we began to get to work. Lyra worked on the lighting, I worked on setting up the chairs, Vinyl was practicing the sound effects and Discord was conjuring up some of the rooms and props needed in the show. Half an hour past and the CMC came with 2 more foals.

"Babs, Button, This is Torian." Scootaloo said introducing me.

"Pleasure to meet ya." Babs said.

"Do you like video games?" Button asked.

laughing a little "Well, its nice to meet you as well." I said.

After an hour, the foals were playing around and Rarity came by with all the costumes completed and detailed.

"Here you are Torian, just like you ordered." Rarity said happily.

"I`m impressed Rarity, and you got this done in 30 minutes." I said in complete and udder disbelief.

Then I heard a grumbling from my stomach, knowing it was time to take a lunch break I called out. "Lunch Break!". All the ponies came to he picnic basket set near a shady tree and Discord conjured up Hay fries, Apple pie, Apples, and Daffodil sandwiches.

"Everything`s going great and we`ll be ready by this evening." I said knowing these ponies and draconequss have been working really hard.

"So what`s the show about?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Knowing I have forgotten to tell them the main theme to the show I responded. "The show is a backstory to a horror game back on my world known as Five Nights at Freddy`s." This earned a few questioable looks and I understood they had no idea what it was about.

"So what happens in Five Nights at Freddy`s?" Babs asked.

"I`ll tell you all at the show before we all perform." I said wanting to spare them the story until later. We all enjoyed lunch for an hour and cleaned up.

"Alright, lets go through rehersals one last time." I said as everyone was remembering their lines. I went over to Vinyl and asked.

"So hows the sound effects going?" Vinyl looked up and replied with a smile.

"Its going great dude, I just finished the last segment."

"Alright, good work." I said as everypony rehersed.

After a few more hours of rehersals, final checks, and flyers sent all around town, it was about time to start the show. I looked outside and it seemed as if the entire town showed up. As everypony preped for the show, I stepped out and I saw a groud wondering what this show was about. Then I began to tell the tale of Five Nights at Freddy`s.

 **(A/N I will do my best to get this as accurate as possible and I may leave out a few details so bear with me .)**

"I`m here to tell you the tale of a pizzeria haunted by murder and mystery, this is the tale of Five Nights at Freddy`s. The story starts the first location called Fredbear Family Diner. This location is where our killer, known as Purple Guy takes his frist victim. During a party where Freddy was the only animatronic. As he is rushing around to keep the party happy, One child, outside the building was crying but a purple man comes and kills the kid. Because of the murder, Fredbear Diner was closed for good. Years went by and the next location known as Fazbear Entertianment was opened. There were only 2 animatronics called Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie, but these were springlock animatronics meaning they could be both animatronic and suit. But in this location, Purple Guy strikes again by killing 5 more children by dressing up in the Golden Bonnie suit and leading them to a back room." As I spoke I saw a few ponies with a few scared and even scared out of their wits to know what Purple Guy has done, Then I continued.

"After Purple Guy killed the kids, The Puppet, possessed by the crying child from Fredbears Family Diner gives the 4 kids presents, but it doesn`t work so it tries something else by stuffing the bodies into the suits, As for the 5th child takes the role of Golden Freddy. But as time goes on the suits begin to ooze and smell and gets the location closed for health reasons. Then the next location of Freddy Fazbear Pizza with the new toy animatronics with facial recognition software to prevent another incident, but fails because 5 more kids are killed and the Puppets solution is not saving the kids, instead its stopping the killer by getting Freddy to follow him to the killers location. But Purple Guy came prepared with a tool to tamper with animatronics. But it doesn`t get closed until 1987 which brings the next incident known as 'The Bite of 87', where an animatronic bit somone during the day and restricted them only move around at night. The animatronic responsible is Mangle who bit the security guard Jeremy Fitzgerald, who lost the frontial lobe of his brain, luckily he survives and toy animatronics get scrapped while the older animatronics go into storage." Once again I took a breather because dang was this timeline really complicated and once more the ponies are shown scared or even disgusted by Purple Guys actions.

"Then we come to the end of the story that I can`t explain but I`d rather show to you all." was the last thing before I went backstage and the curtains opened up with me as Purple Guy and the animatronics on stage. I ran down the hall and Freddy begins to move toward where he believes I went but I grabbed a plastic axe waited. As Freddy began to turn around knowing he couldn`t enter a saferoom, I jumped out, ran towards the animatronic and began beating him with the axe, and with the help of the special and sound effects it certainly scared a bunch of ponies. After a minute I got up and walked away. With the help of Discord, The first ghost foal rises from the animatronic and walks away. This happens to the 3 other animatronics until the 5 ghost foal appears, but I was in the saferoom and spoke my little monologue.

"Finally did it, These animatronics won`t be a problem to me anymore, but I finally did it, I got away with murder, five times to be exact." I laughed a little until I heard the ghost foals talking to me.

"We know what you have done."

"We don`t forget."

"You can`t hide from us."

"Uh wh-what?" I asked as 4 the foal spirits formed a barricade to keep me from escaping and the 5th spirit stared me in the face and I was getting freaked out.

"No no noo Not YOU?!" I screamed.

"Its me" the spirit said

"St-Stay back, get away from me!" I shouted. "I need to hide, but where?" I asked myself as I looked for a place to hide until I saw the decommissioned Golden Bonnie springlock suit. "HERE".

I put on the suit and laughed knowing that I`ve won.

"Can`t hurt me, can you?" I laughed once more until I heard the sounds of the springlocks failing and closing , impailing my body and the sound was so loud everypony winced at the sight that I might have been killed but I was seriously hurt. I wasn1t really hurt, when the sounds of the springs failing occured, Discord summoned mini fake blood packets inside the suit to make it look realistic.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Some- somepony H-HEEEELLLLPPP!" I screamed in agony but no avail, the spirits looked on as I held on to dear life. "Ahh ahh Somepony GET IT OFF! AHHHHHHHH!" As I began to 'die', The ghost began to move on. The curtains closed and the lights began to go dim and the next thing I heard was a lot of hoof stomping and cheering. I was impressed that these ponies enjoyed the backstory of a haunted pizzeria.

As the ponies went home, I saw The Mane 6, Lyra, Vinyl, and Ditzy standing before me.

"That was amazing." Vinyl praised.

"It was terriyingly good." Ditzy chimed in.

"Mah hooves were shakin from the whole thang." Applejack added.

"I`m glad you enjoyed it." I said as I gave a quick kiss to Lyra and Ditzy and headed home to Fluttershy`s Cottage.

At the cottage, I gave Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush as I headed inside to turn in for the night.

 **(Fluttershy`s POV)**

I was really afraid that Torian was hurt inside that decaying suit because of the blood, But he told me it was all fake and it was thanks to one of my friends named Discord, The master of Chaos and Disharmony, I was scared through the whole performance and when Torian explained the story. I actually wondered about something, How would he feel if he found his great grandfather`s ship?, The Gladiator I think it was called, I bet he would feel good about it so tomorrow I will ask Lyra, Ditzy, and my friends to help me scout the beach near Horseshoe Bay to see if it was teleported to Equestria.

 **And Done, Another chapter completed and I had a lot of fun writing out the Five Nights at Freddy`s backstory as accurate as I could and all thanks to Scott Cawthon for making such a game we enjoyed if you guys have played it. Anyways I`m not looking for popularity in this community and I just do this for fun and entertainment, but if you can help me become better, that will be very cool of you guys and I do have a few doubts about this story and I`ve got over 1,000 views which is an achievement for me and it makes me feel good to know that I`m entertaining you guys and I hope to continue doing so. With that, remember to Favorite and Follow. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed**


	10. The Discovery of a Lost Warrior

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **The Discovery of a Lost Warrior**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral, back once more to fulfill your hunger for more and I`m impressed by the number of views I have received and I`m going to say that I was having doubts about this but over 1,000, That just encourages me to keep going. I also want to apologize with a minor mistake with the ship name, The USS Hawaii is missing and the Gladiator is being built. Secondly I was too lazy to do the Grand Galloping Gala and I didn`t know what to do for it. With nothing new going on, we might as well get started, so lets jump into it shall we.**

 **(Torian POV, 2 Days after the GGG)**

With the Grand Galloping Gala done and I`ll say it was really crazy when Discord created some chaos, which I enjoyed and Me and Vinyl performed for the Princesses and they were impressed. Both Celestia and Luna informed me about the HMS Gladiator was a few days from being launched into the water for the first time in Manehattan. I was glad the ship`s hull was almost complete and soon Me and my friends will be cruising across the Equestrian Sea. As I was in Vinyl`s music shop polishing some equipment, when my friends came in.

"Oh hello everypony, what a suprise." I said.

"Hey Torian, can we talk to you for a moment?" Twilight asked.

"OK then, what is it?" I asked unsure of whats happening.

"Well, ya see sugarcube, We believe if yer Great Grandfather`s ship did land in Equestria and..." Applejack said.

"We believe it ended up in Horseshoe Bay." Rainbow finished.

I was lost for a moment, They wanted to find a World War 2 cruiser that hasn`t been seen in almost 70 years. then I asked. "Why would you want to find the USS Hawaii?" Rarity stepped up and replied. "Because we thought it would be nice for you to see your ancestors lost artifact." I honestly thought that couldn`t be the reason and looked at Twilight.

"You just want to see an actual human artifact don`t you?" I asked with a smirk and in return Twilight blushed and gave a sheepish smile. "OK But how do you know it could have landed in Horseshoe Bay, It could be on the far side of Equestria." Then Fluttershy gave me a newspaper clipping and it said "Mysterious Light Near Horseshoe Bay No Leads On Cause, April,4,1945." This began to put the pieces into place, It had the exact date in which the Hawaii was sunk and it took place in the day. I looked at the ponies and said.

"Well, who wants to go to Horseshoe Bay?" All the ponies cheered and Vinyl came up.

"Hey, can I come too and brings some friends?" I looked at her with a smile on my face and answered. "Yes Vinyl, the more the merrier." Vinyl left to grab some friends and I was left with one more question "How are we getting to Horseshoe Bay?" Fluttershy looked up and gave her suggestion. "Um.. how about a boat?" All the other ponies seemed to have agreed.

"Alright boat it is, Lets tell Vinyl and the others to head to the river near Fluttershy`s." I said and we all left for the river.

15 minutes past and Vinyl, along with Lyra, Ditzy, a brown stallion with a brown mane and tail, a green tie, and a hourglass cutie mark, and a blue unicorn with blue and white mane and tail and also has a hourglass cutie mark. _I was not sure if they were good with time or were somehow related, But decided not to question it._ "Glad everypony could make it." I greeted but the asked. "I don`t believe we met, who are you two?" The stallion stepped to me and spoke and let me say he sounded alot like The Doctor from Doctor Who.

"Greetings, I`m Doctor Whooves, I`ve been studying science and mathematics since I was a foal, and you may probably need assistance rebuilding er... whatever it is we are looking for." He said as he extended his hoof which I gladly shook.

"I`m Colgate Minuette but call me by either Colgate or Minuette, one of Twilight`s and Lyra`s best friends from Canterlot and I happen to be the dentist in Ponyville." Minuette introduced herself. I shook her hoof as well and I introduced myself. "Glad to meet you both, I`m Torian Scotterian, The only human in Equestria." Then I turned to Twilight and asked. "So Twilight can you make a boat appear?"

Twilight nodded her head and we all took a step back to let her concentrate. Her horn glowed in a lavender aura and she began putting as much strength in the spell as she could, Suddenly a blinding flash of light temporary blinded us for a moment before our vision readjusted and in front of us was a wooden boat that could fit everypony and I noticed something missing. I grabbed a long pole and a large cloth from out of nowhere and Began constructing a mast to help move faster.

"Great Wickering Stallions, that was smart." Doctor Whooves remarked.

"Indeed." Rarity added.

I smiled and said. "All aboard for Horseshoe Bay." The ponies got aboard and I released the sail as we began out journey to Horseshoe Bay.

After sailing through the Everfree Forest, I chat with Doctor Whooves and Minuette to learn more about them and I still had some doubts about the Hawaii actually being here, An hour past and we reached Horseshoe Bay. I maneuvered the boat toward the beach and all the ponies jumped onto the sandy shore.

"Nice scenery." I said "It looks a lot like the Hawaiian beaches I`m from." I looked over and saw the sunny clear sky kiss the blue ocean on the horizon.

"It is one of Equestria`s finest landmarks." Minuette chipped in

"As nice as it is, But if the Hawaii is here, why hasn`t anypony tried to investigate since it was on a newspaper article?" I asked.

"Well, since it was rather mysterious and it the fact that nopony knew what it could have been, we sort of ignored it." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I believe now it`s time to figure out if the Hawaii is actually here." I said.

"Alright, now we need to scour the beach until we find the Hawaii." Rainbow said raring to go.

"Hold up there Rainbow, we need ta split up ta cover more ground." Applejack said.

"Applejack is right, we need to cover as much of Horseshoe Bay as possible." Lyra agreed.

"OK, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Minuette, Vinyl, and Rainbow Dash are with me." Twilight said.

"Then I`ll get Ditzy, The Doctor, Fluttershy, and Rarity." I said and we went our separate ways to search for the nearly 70 year old warrior.

After what felt like an hour, we past climbed over some rocks and I couldn`t believe to see a beached shipwreck. A Cleveland class cruiser that sat upon the sand and looked quite rusted but not badly damaged. The ship had some broken glass, a hole where the kamikaze hit and the magazine explosion that caused the ship to sink and waving in the wind, was the flag of the United States of America "And the national anthem was true, and our flag was still there." I thought to myself looking at the torn remains, yet still recognizable flag.

"Is that it?" Ditzy asked.

"It could be, Ditzy find Twilight and the others and bring them here." I said.

Ditzy flew off in search of the others while me, Fluttershy, The Doctor and Rarity approached the rusted wreck.

"This thing definitely needs cleaning and massive make-over." Rarity said in disgust.

"What is that on the mast?" Fluttershy pointed at the the flag.

"That was the flag that represents our country." I answered and got an idea "Hey Fluttershy, can you bring that flag down to me?"

Fluttershy nodded and flew up where the flag was, untied the flag from the mast and brought it back down to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"What are you going to do with it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I was going to get somepony to restore it to its former glory." I looked at Rarity and asked. "Rarity, willing to help a friend out?"

The fashionista nodded in agreement and put it in her saddle.

I approached the vessel to look for any identification and not completely rusted was the nameplate on the bow which said 'Hawaii'. I couldn`t believe it, My Great Grandfathers ship was in Equestria for almost 70 years and was finally discovered, then Fluttershy called.

"Um guys, I think I found a way inside." She was so timid and I understood since they haven`t had technology like these. As all of us went inside, It was a complete mess of rust, burn marks, and what looked like water damage.

"Its way more disgusting on the inside." Rarity whispered.

"Great Wickering Stallions, It looks really fascinating but I wish it would have been cleaner." The Doctor added. I read the schematics of Cleveland class cruisers and I could guide everypony to the top deck. After stepping onto the deck, We saw the 6 inch guns facing left as if they were about to fire.

"This looks as amazing as my Father described." I said out of pure amazement. Then the Doctor called.

"Hey you might want to check this out." We came over to an 50 caliber MG mount and saw that it had an inscription on it say 'Sharpshooter' and on the side marked 30 Japanese rising sun symbols.

"What are those?" Fluttershy asked a bit scared.

"Japanese Symbols, the represent how many Japanese planes were shot down by the man who operated this gun." I explained and looked for any other inscriptions and to my surprise it did, name that I remembered hearing as a kid, 'Kelvin 'Killer' Scotterian' My Great Grandfather operated this gun and killed more than 30 aircraft.

"Who`s Kelvin?" Rarity asked as she looked at the name.

"That is my Great Grandfathers name and this was his gun he used to get the 30 kills that got him his nickname." I answered overflowed with emotions, then I saw the rest of our friends coming towards the Hawaii and they were surprised. After the ponies climbed aboard, I told them about the very MG mount my Great Grandfather, Kelvin 'Killer' Scotterian used during his time aboard the ship, and the symbols of the Japanese rising sun represents the number of Japanese planes he shot down.

"He sounds like a great warrior." Twilight spoke sincere.

"I know, and all those planes he shot out of the sky, he must be good with this." Rainbow praised.

"So, How does this ship operate?" Minuette asked.

It would be nice to show the ponies how a battle cruiser operated so I took them to the command bridge. Once in the command bridge, we all looked around and saw the wheel, compass, EOTs (Engine Ordered Telegraphs), Radar and Sonar were all still intact, I found some old records of the ships battle history and the manual on how the ship operates. As I took the books, Pinkie was bouncing and looking at the compass, I heard groaning within the metal that startled everypony.

"Wh-Wh-What was that?" Vinyl said with fright.

"Is this place h-h-haunted?" Fluttershy quivered with fear.

Then a section of the flooring collapsed and Pinkie jumped off before it came crashing down to the deck below us.

"Pinkie, you need to stop hopping, This place is very old and possibly unstable in some areas, too much stress will cause this place to collapse." I warned her. Pinkie stopped bouncing and gave a sheepish smile before saying. "Oh sorry."

After an explanation of how the ship operates it was time to move on and explore the rest of the ship. We entered the engine room where the engines were still intact.

"So is this how the ship moves?" Applejack asked.

"Yes this is." I said looking around.

"So how does it get started?" Lyra asked.

"It needs steam to activate, steam from the boiler rooms." I answered.

After a few minutes we went inside the Boiler room and saw all of the boilers still in good condition.

"These boilers need these to run." I said holding out a piece of coal.

"It`s like the rocks they use on the train." Ditzy said.

"Exactly, these boilers need to be lite before we can put coal inside them." I remarked as we headed into the most damaged part of the ship, The magazine.

Entering the magazine room, There were alot of burn marks and a giant hole about 20 feet wide and what shocked everypony including me to see the giant hole in the hull and I could only imagine how many tons of water filled through that breach to plunder the mighty vessel.

"What is this place?" Pinkie asked.

"The magazine." I answered as I looked at the explosion damage.

"Where are the magazines at because I`m a bit behind on the fashion line." Rarity wondered.

I facepalmed but I couldn`t blame them becasue this is technology they haven`t seen before. "No not that kind of magazine, I`m talking about the ammunition that was stored here." Twilight was about to ask but I answered before she spoke. "Ammunition is what the 6 inch turrets, MG mounts and the Anti-Aircraft Artillery use to shoot at airplanes and other ships."

Then another question arose. "What do you mean by other ships?" Minuette asked.

"The Japanese didn`t have just planes they had ships too and they tried to sink our ships like this, which is why we have huge cannons to try and sink them with." I replied as I looked over and saw the plane that sealed the Hawaii`s fate.

"Is that one of the Kamikazes you told us about." Rainbow Dash asked with a bit a fear.

"It is." I said as I walked toward it. "It looks like an A6M3 Mitsubishi Zero, a lethal Japanese plane." The Zero looked as if it`s right wing was sheered off, the propeller bent, and the cockpit was open which left me thinking. "Did the pilot survive the crash?" Though it would be impossible because every kamikaze pilot died in the war, except those who were enlisted as kamikazes but never flew because of the wars end. Soon I realized it was getting late and was about time to eat and sleep.

"Um where do we sleep, we are too far from Ponyville." Lyra asked a bit worried.

"I guess we sleep outside the ship." Twilight said as we all walked upon the sandy beach. I set up a bonfire and we all ate smores. ( _Count on Pinkie to bring food when you need it_ ). Minuette then asked. "So how did this ship get here anyway?" I knew how to answer the because I found the records for the Battle of Okinawa and it details just before the ship sank.

"I found records from the Captain`s Log before the ship sank and I will tell you the story of how the Hawaii came to be." I took a breathe and began. "It was April,4 of 1945, we have been ordered by Admiral Nimitz to hammer Okinawa and soften enemy resistance that may be a threat to the Marines ashore. After an hour of what seemed to be endless bombardment, We were swarmed by Japanese aircraft and kamikazes strafing and ramming into our fleet. I ordered a General Quarters and the AA began blazing the enemy. Soon I met a fellow friend and a true warrior, Kelvin 'Killer' Scotterian, he asked for orders, but I told him to blast every Jap in the sky, After heavy fire from the enemy, we lost 5 destroyers to kamikazes and who knew that we were next. A kamikaze broke through our AA and crashed into our magazine which went up and we began sinking, I ordered an abandon ship and I`ve decided to leave too. But before I left the ship gave it`s final salute by firing one last shell from the #2 6 inch turret. A true American warrior this ship was and if someone finds this, raise this ship and restore her to the warrior she is suppose to be. Captain Frank Baxter."

As I finished, Twilight spoke first. "Um I`m confused, Who was Admiral Nimitz?"

"Admiral Nimitz was a tough nut and a well respected leader, he lead the Navy like an Iron fist and lead to my country to victory." I replied.

"OK, but what did he mean by 'hammer' like a tool to bash on the island?" Pinkie asked.

"No, he meant by firing huge explosive shells at the beach." I corrected her.

"So now that we found the Hawaii, what next?" The Doctor asked.

"We do what Captain Baxter said, restore the Hawaii back to her former glory." I said.

"You mean fix up this wreck?" Lyra said trying to double take the situation.

"Exactly but we need to work together." I said with reassurance.

With the plan to reconstruct the Hawaii in order its going to be a long day tomorrow, but i`m lucky to have friends like these ponies and I bet my Great-Grandfather would have been proud of me to find his place he called home.

 **There we are, And Torian has finally found the Hawaii but what will happen next, Find out in the next chapter. Now I want to point out that Captain Frank Baxter is not real, he is fake and I just made him up. Don`t forget to favorite and follow, This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	11. Restoration, Fun and a Little Extra

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Restoration, Fun and a Little Extra**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral once again writing another chapter for you, Hope you guys enjoyed your 4th of July weekend because I really get into the American culture around that time of year. And once again I have nothing new to share so I might as well cut to the story shall we.**

 **(April,4,1945, Yontan Airfield, Okinawa)**

As a 24 year old, I didn`t get much training to fly an aircraft, but I learned the basics and after a last drink of tea, I was ready to give my life to my country I called home. As our commander gave us the go-ahead to take-off, I looked at the picture of my girlfriend Michiko and pushed my throttle to propel my A6M3 forward. As I lifted from the ground and raised my flaps and landing gear, We flew towards the enemy fleet, who had been hammering the island for the past few days. After half an hour, we finally saw the American Navy and the kamikaze squad leader shouted out his last order.

"`Ten'nō no tame ni, anata ga aisuru one `s o hogo suru tame ni, anata no jinsei, anata no kazoku to kuni o ataeru. Banzai o." (Translation: "For the Emperor, Give your life to protect the one`s you love, Your Family and Your Country. Banzai.") After the order, the enemy flak broke out toward us and some planes fell into the sea. I managed to circle the fleet and to select a target. As I looked on, I saw some kamikazes crash into 5 destroyers, which quickly sank. Soon I saw a cruiser and made it my primary target. I streaked in and broke through the flak and I said to myself my final prayer.

"Shin'ainaru ten'nō no omo wa, watashi no gisei wa muda ni wa naranai kanōsei ga ari, watashi Jun'ichi wa watashi no kuni to watashi no gārufurendo, Michiko o teikyō shite imasu. Āmen." (Translation: "Dear Emperor and Lord, May my sacrifice not be in vain, I Juni-chi have served my country and my girlfriend, Michiko. Amen.") I struck the ship and the last thing I heard was a large explosion and blacked out.

After finally regaining consciousness,I thought I was dead, but my vision began to clear and I was wrong, I was still inside my fighter. My first thought was "How am I still alive?" Because I sworn I was dead, but I saw I was inside of the cruiser I struck. Opening the canopy was easy and I saw my aircraft`s damage. Bent propeller, sheered off wing and the frame work was a bit burnt. I saw myself standing inside the magazine room where everything looked decimated, especially the 20 foot hole, but I saw daylight and I now realized that there was some water dripping but I wondered if the ship beached itself. I walked outside and saw the cruiser was sitting on a beach. Thinking the enemy could still be around I ran off into Okinawa, but I was wrong, Very wrong. **(lolz, I`m going to cliff hang you guys on Juni- chi`s POV in the past and continue with Torian`s POV. Don`t worry there is still more of Juni-chi`s POV in the future so just wait.)**

 **(Torian`s POV)**

Waking up on the beach of Horseshoe Bay, As the sun`s rays gleamed over the horizon, I saw the towering Cleveland standing proudly and as Captain Baxter said with his final moments on board, we are going to restore this ship til she is seaworthy again. Deciding to have a little fun, I grabbed a megaphone (the one that wasn`t electrical) from the ship and shouted out.

"Good Morning Equestria, time to wake up and eat, we got a big day ahead of us!" And everypony jumped in fright unsuspecting such a wake up call.

"What the hay was that for?" Rainbow shouted with anger.

"Alright chill out, Its time for breakfast, we need alot of our energy if this ship is going to to be the first steam powered boat Equestria will ever see." I said as I brought a net full of fish. (I set up a net in the ocean last night.)

"Okay, but please don`t ever do that again." Twilight said rubbing her ear.

nodding in agreement, I started a fire and cooked the fish. After cooking up breakfast it was time for the job assigning.

"OK, knowing your skills, I will place you in a job that may suit you. Twilight, your in charge of repairing the kamikaze damage and cleaning the burn marks, Rarity, your on rust duty, cleaning off all the rust on the ship, Rainbow, you, Pinkie and Applejack will repaint the hull of the ship, Minuette, you supply them with the paint, The Doctor and I will check, repair or clean the engines and boilers, Fluttershy gather some animals to make the rooms look clean, Vinyl, Lyra, and Ditzy, I need you two to polish the instruments in the command bridge. Any questions.?" I asked looking for hooves. Seeing nothing, we all went to work.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

As Torian and the doctor headed into the engine room and saw the engine valves covered with rust. Grabbing some cleaning equipment, we began to make this ship run like new. In the magazine, Twilight used her magic to move the Japanese plane out of the ship and onto the sand, Applejack, Pinkie, Minuette, and Rainbow Dash began painting the hull, Rarity was in the ship zapping every spec of rust she could see, Vinyl and Lyra were cleaning the compass while Ditzy played with the wheel that operated the rudder and Fluttershy gathered her beach animal friends like crabs, seagulls, and pelicans to clean out all the filth in the rooms of the Hawaii.

After 2 hours, Torian and The Doctor had completed the engine room and it was looking spotless, The 2 entered the boiler room where Torian picked up every piece of coal that was scattered on the floor, while The Doctor was checking the electrical grid and flipped a switch which turned all the lights on. Rarity was done cleaning all the rust inside the Hawaii and must clean all of the orange gunk on the hull, Twilight had finished repairing the magazine damage and burn marks all over the ship and was beginning to fix all the broken glass, The painting crew had finished paining the original US Navy camouflage and decided to add a little message on both side of the ship, and Fluttershy`s animals have cleaned about 75% of the rooms aboard, and Lyra, Vinyl and Ditzy had made the command bridge spotless.

Finally after another 3 hours and a lunch break it began to get dark and the last rays of the sun were peeking out over the ocean. But it was worth it, The USS Hawaii was once again seaworthy and everypony and human looked at it in amazement.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

After looking at the new and improved USS Hawaii, I was amazed at how quickly it went with good friends, Usually it would take weeks, maybe months to restore a ship, but for us, it took about 6 and a half hours. The painter crew also added an inscription to the sides of the ship 'Friendship is Magic' which really suited the ship and us. Twilight broke the silence.

"We did it, We actually did it.. together."

"So, now that the ship is fixed, what now?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah what next?" Rainbow added.

"We sail her to port and make her a museum." I replied.

"But how are we going to get it in the water?" Vinyl asked.

That was a good point, unless you had the moon goddess there to help you. "Twilight do you have a scroll and quill?" I asked. She nodded and levitated the items to me and began to write.

" _Dear Princess Luna,_

 _I wish to ask you to bring the moon for higher tides to wash a ship that me and my friends have recently discovered in Horseshoe Bay, If you wish to see it, meet us in Manehatten where the Hawaii will be a museum to all ponies to see and enjoy a piece of human architecture and technology. Thank you kindly._

 _Torian Scotterian._

After the letter was written, I looked at Rainbow Dash and asked. "So will the fastest flyer in Equestria deliever a message to Canterlot in less than a minute?" Rainbow saw I was challenging her and gladly accepted. "Alright, I`ll be back in less than 10 seconds." Rainbow said as she took the scroll and flew into the evening and coming night. We all got on the bow and waited until a rainbow streak flew toward us and landed on the ship, It was Rainbow Dash.

"So, how`d it go?" Pinkie asked.

"You might want to wait a moment." Rainbow said. I was about to ask until I noticed the water rushing forward and the metal groaning as the ship was raised from the sand. "OK ponies we need steam and power to move this tin can, so Applejack I need you in the boiler room and put coal to fuel the fire, Doctor, you and Twilight are in the engine room to moniter the steam pressure and operate the engines, Rarity,can you fix that flag I gave you yesterday and set it up on the mast. Everypony else, stay on the bow and watch as this ship sails for the first in more than 70 years." I said as I went to the bridge and everypony left to their positions.

Once in the Bridge, I activated the Engine Ordered Telegraphs to Full Astern awaited for the Boiler and Engine rooms to begin their part.

 **(A short 3rd Person POV) (** _Begin playing leaving Southampton by Titanic)_

In the Boiler room, Applejack was beginning to shovel some of the coal into the boilers and with the help of Lyra, Minuette, and Ditzy, there was enough steam to activate the engines. In the Engine room, Twilight was managing the steam pressure while the Doctor set the engines in reverse. The engine`s pistons began to pump and Stephenson Linkage began to rotate. Back on the deck some of the ponies noticed steam rising from the 2 funnels and underwater the propellers began rotating underwater.

Finally but slowly increasing speed to about 10 knots, The Hawaii began reversing off the underwater beach of Horseshoe Bay. Torian decided swing the 6 inch guns back to their original positions where the bow guns faced forward and the aft guns faced backwards, The he turned the wheel to the right to turn the ship around and ordered the engines to go forward about 3/4. The Hawaii responds and soon they would be exiting the Bay, head north and towards the port of Manehattan. The next morning, Both Twilight and Fluttershy came into the bridge.

 **(Fluttershy`s POV)**

I was glad that Torian`s Great Grandfather`s ship is working and I came into the bridge where he was steering the ship and I was a little hesitant but I said.

"Um Torian, could we talk for a moment?" He looked at me and smiled before he walked up to me asked. "Sure what is it?"

"Torian, Is it alright with you that we could um bring refreshments to our friends in the boiler room, I don`t want them to get too hot in there." I asked. He took this to consideration and nodded in agreement. "Now, let`s see whats in the Galley?" He said as he made his was to the 'Galley'. I followed him and asked.

"Um whats a 'Galley'?" As we walked down the hall, he answered. "A Galley is another word for kitchen." Then we arrived at the kitchen and saw Pinkie Pie was already here. Then I asked. "Um Pinkie is there any drinks that we could give our friends in the boiler room?" Pinkie bounced as she spoke. "Oh of course I thought I saw some refreshments in here, maybe they are in the cupboard or the pantry and Oh here they are." She shouted as she found some water bottles in the pantry. "Thanks Pinkie, also can you prepare dinner later?" Torian asked. Pinkie gave a big smile and replied.

"Okie Dokie Lokie." As we headed down to the boiler room, I couldn`t shake the feeling about the time he accidentally um felt my marehood. It was arousing and every so often I try to control myself when I`m near him and I want to tell him really badly, but I can`t because I don`t know how he will react. I hope I can work up enough courage to tell him.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

After making it to the boiler room, it felt like 105 degrees because of the furnaces. Then AJ, Lyra and Minuette came into view, shoveling coal into the furnaces. "Girls, Break time." I called out. "Yeehhaaww, I`m more thirsty than a Rattlesnake in the dry season." AJ hollered. As the ponies got there water and took a break, I went back to the command bridge with Fluttershy behind me and I couldn`t shake the feeling like something was bothering her.

But my train of thought was cut short as Rainbow Dash flew in front of me and said. "Torian we are in Manehattan." Rainbow informed me. "Thanks Rainbow." I said as I got to the EOT and put them on Ahead Slow (which was about 8 knots) and turned the rudder to starboard and we steamed into the harbor.

Docking in port, Applejack, Minuette, and Lyra had left the boiler room as the fires died out and The Doctor and Twilight left the engine room as we were met by a large crowd of ponies and the Princesses who were questioned by the large mass of metal. "Wow what a crowd." I thought to myself as we all stepped off the ship. I stepped up on a pile of crates to grab everypony`s attention and spoke.

"Attention citizens of Manehattan, This is a warrior from my world that me and my friends have recently discovered in Horseshoe Bay, And to show appreciation to Equestria, I`m opening this ship to public tours to all ponies, you`ll get to see human technology at it`s finest and I wish to thank you all for making me the happiest human in Equestria." I stepped down from the crates and ponies began cheering as some went into the ship. Then Celestia and Luna approached me with smiles on their faces.

"Pleasure to meet you two once more." I said politely.

"Yes and I wish to thank you for giving Equestria a human relic that meant so much to you and your ancestor." Celestia said motherly.

"Luna you told her?" I asked. She nodded. "Well thanks for your help Luna."

Then Discord appeared behind the alicorns and said. "Well hello Torian, good to see you and is this the ship you told them about?" I nodded and he chuckled.

"It certainly is cool but do you know what else is cool?" I shrugged my shoulders saying that I didn`t know. He appeared right next to me and placed his lion paw around me and said. "It`s April 1st." Then I realized it was my favorite day of the year, a time for pranks. Discord conjured a Joy buzzer on my hand and I knew who to prank first, Rainbow Dash. I walked up to the mare and extended my hand to shake it, when she grabbed it, it shocked her really good.

"What was that for?" She asked clearly amused by my prank. "It was a prank, It`s also April fools day, a day for pranks." I answered as I pranked a few more ponies. Discord appeared and was laughing at all the pranks I`ve pulled in less than 30 minutes.

"Hey Discord, I always liked your mismatched wings, can I have a pair?" (I know this is not the side of me you see, but on April,1 I`m a completely different person.) Discord snapped his talons and instantly, I felt my backbones being change a little, it didn`t hurt but I felt my back and I felt one side with feathers and another felt like skin. Then I knew I had a bat`s right wing and a Falcon`s left wing. I instantly flapped them and I was already hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Thanks Discord, this is really cool." I said with pure happiness.

"No problem, I`m glad I have a friend who appreciates my chaos, anyways I must go, it`s time for my 9 o clock shower." Discord said as he teleported away.

I flew to my friends and they were surprised at what they were seeing, their human friend with mismatched wings that looked exactly like Discord`s.

"Hello friends, like what you see?" I asked as Rainbow, Fluttershy and Ditzy were kind of happy to have a new flying buddy.

"Did Discord give you those?" Twilight asked.

"He did indeed." I replied as I landed on the ground.

Then Celestia and Luna approached to not talk about my wings but something far more important. "Torian, we have received word that the Gladiator is ready to be launched in Baltimare shipyard." Luna said. At this I was excited to see my dream ship finally taking another step to becoming a reality.

"Thanks for the update." I said and turned to my friends " Ponies we are heading to Balitmare for the HMS Gladiator`s hull launch." The ponies cheered as we left for the train station.

 **Betcha didn`t see that coming, A Japanese kamikaze survivor and Torian`s new wings, what will I think of next or were the wings kind of a an overkill, let me know and if they were a bit too much and in the next chapter I`ll get rid of them. Anyways the Hawaii is now a new Equestrian museum, and the Gladiator is about to be launched in Baltimare, but beyond the good there is also tragedy lurking, which I can`t say otherwise it ruins the fun ... for me. As always Favorite and Follow, This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	12. Birth of a New Titan

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Birth of a New Titan**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral, back and ready serve for the site called 'Fanfiction'. Now Juni-chi, a Japanese kamikaze pilot, left his girlfriend Michiko in Tokyo when she was about 2 months pregnant, He joined the Air Force and was sent to Okinawa for training, he only got about 3 days of training and left for his seemingly final mission. Juni-chi survived because the explosives on his plane were not armed and the magazine explosion and fires were quickly put out by the rushing sea water of the Pacific. Lastly, Juni-chi will speak English instead of Japanese because I`m lazy to do translations between the two languages. Now I hope that filled in the seemingly impossible side of things and I hope I`m able to entertain you guys with this next chapter, Lastly I want to say that there is a love scene so prepare for those quotations if you aren`t into that kinda thing. With that said lets get to it shall we.**

 **(Juni-chi`s POV)**

After leaving the beached American ship, I was running through what felt like endless trekking through a forest, I got the feeling I was being watched from a distance. My suspicions were correct, Bursting through the brush was a giant lion with a scorpion`s tail and wings. I ran as fast as I could to try and outrun the creature and even threw off my pilots vest to make myself lighter so I can run quicker. Then I tripped over a long and the creature slowly approached me, licking its mouth with hunger and I was about ready to accept my fate when a light flashed at the beast, causing it to run off.

I looked up and saw a white horse with wings, a horn, a flowing rainbow mane, a sun tattoo on her flank, and what looked like royal attire an Empress would wear. She faced me and said.

"Hello there young one." I was still too scared and frightened to answer but she had the most motherly tone. "Do not worry, I will not harm you, What is your name and what are you?" I mustered up all my courage and answered.

"M-My name is Juni-chi, I`m a human, wh-where am I?" She gave me a reassuring look and answered. "Nice to meet you Juni-chi, you are in the land of Equestria, I am Princess Celestia, the ruler of this land but I don`t rule alone, I rule with my sister, Princess Luna."

I began to warm up to her and asked. "So if I`m in Equestria, Then where is Okinawa?"

Celestia gave me a puzzling look. "Okinawa? I don`t recall hearing such a place. Are you from another world?" The Sun Princess asked.

Then the realization sliced through me like a samurai sword through a watermelon, The cruiser I supposedly sank must have went through a inter-dimensional portal under the ocean, Then I spoke.

"I`am from another world and I was going to seek refuge somewhere, Do you believe, if it was alright with you, that I could stay with you?" I bowed. She smiled and raised her hoof.

"No need to bow, and I will be delighted for you to stay with me in Canterlot. hop on my back." I was rather glad to be living with royalty and I climbed on her back and we flew to this place called Canterlot.

 **(And once again another cliffhanger in the story of Juni-chi`s POV and past, Things might be looking up for the young kamikaze pilot, or will something go wrong? Find out next chapter.)**

 **(Torian POV)**

After a long train ride, We finally arrived in Batimare, It`s not like Manehattan, but not as snooty and stuck up as Canterlot. When we disembarked off the train, I spoke first.

"Its nice to see new sites in Equestria." All the other ponies nodded in agreement.

"So Princess, where is the shipyard the Gladiator was being built at?" Twilight asked.

"It is only an hour away if we walk?." Celestia said as we all began to walk through the streets of Baltimare.

"Excuse me but um are we going to going to see the ship completely outfitted?" Rarity asked.

"No unfortunately,The furnishings, major machinery, masts, and funnels are still needed to be placed, If they were, they could result in capsizing the ship." Luna said.

Arriving at the shipyard, I saw the Gladiator, sitting proudly in her yard waiting to be launched. The red, black and white hull gleamed in the sunlight as we approached.

"Wow, I never knew ships could be this big and tall." Twilight said in amazement.

"It looks fantastic!" Rarity complimented.

"I agree." Applejack added.

"Remarkable." The Doctor finished.

"I need a picture of this." Minuette said as she levitated her camera and took a picture of the Gladiator`s bow in the shipyard where she was constructed. "Hey why don`t everypony stand in front of it and we can make it a group picture." Minuette suggested as we all grouped together, including Minuette, we all smiled and the picture was taken.

It was exactly how the schematics laid out, She was about 883 feet long, had a double bottom hull, 3 propellers shafts, and had about everything else he ever wanted aboard the dream ship he loved so much to see sailing off into the sunset over the ocean.

"Come ponies, for we must get on board." Celestia said.

"You mean, we will be the first to step aboard the ship?" Ditzy asked excitedly. Celestia nodded and all the ponies made their way to the gangway to the forecastle deck, which had all the anchor chains, winch, and the anchor crane installed. The ponies stood over the railing looking down at the crowd below. Celestia and Luna walked to a pedestal to give out the speech while I stood in the front of the ship with a bottle of Apple cider, ready to be smashed on the ship`s bow for good luck.

"Ladies ad Gentlecolts, Today we mark the day of the birth of a new Titan and a big step in Equestria`s technology, The first hoof-built steamer, The HMS Gladiator." Celestia said as Luna took over. "I`m proud to be here for an extraordinary moment in time and I can not wait for us to unlock new ways to better our lives for the future of Equestria, without an further delay, commence the launch." The ponies cheered and cameras clicked as I said. "May this ship sail for future generations to come."

I slammed the bottle of cider on the ships bow and shattered the bottle as I quickly flew to the forecastle deck and waved at the ponies as the Gladiator began to slide out of the yard and into the water for the first time.

"Weeeee." Pinkie shouted as the stern of the Gladiator plowed through the water. The crowd on land cheered and the shipbuilders smiled and looked on as their hard work began to pay off.

After a minute, The bow hits the water and the Gladiator floats while little tugboats threw mooring lines to keep the ship from moving too much.

"Now that the ship launched, what next?" Lyra asked. I smiled and said. "Next this ship goes into dry dock for outfitting and adding the heavy machinery." Minuette was a little puzzled and asked. "Whats dry dock?"

"Dry Dock is where a ship goes for outfitting or repairs." I replied as The ship slowly slipped into her dry dock. Once the gates were closed, water began draining from inside the dock until the ship made a loud thud, knowing that the ship hit the bottom of the dock. "Man, this ship is so awesome, I can`t wait for this ship to be functional." Rainbow said excitedly.

We all laughed and got off the Gladiator as the shipbuilders began to get to work. The Princesses arrived and said. "It was nice to see this ship launched but now it`s time for us to get our royal duties out of the way, we will let you ponies know when the ship is ready for her maiden voyage." Celestia said as they climbed into their royal chariot and flew back to Canterlot.

"That was really great to be apart of a historical moment." I said. Everypony else agreed as we walked back to the train station to head back to Ponyville.

 **(Time skip 2 hours later)**

Once again arriving in Ponyville, Applejack had to go back to her farm, Rainbow Dash wanted to meet up with Soarin, Pinkie Pie had to get a birthday party set up, Twilight wanted to study, Rarity needed to get a new dress ready for Photo Finish, The Doctor had an invention in mind, Ditzy left to do her mail run, Vinyl had to see Octavia, Lyra left to help Bon Bon in the candy store and Minuette left to her Dentistry for her appointments.

Which left me and Fluttershy with barely anything to do. We walked to Fluttershy`s cottage and fed her animals and it began getting late. As I was going to go practice my guitar, I saw the bathroom door opened about a crack and I could hear Fluttershy in the bathroom talking to herself, Curiosity took hold of me and I decided to listen in to see what the shy mare had to say.

"Come on Fluttershy, You can tell him, I know I can, all I have to say is "Um Torian, Do you um want to have..." She mumbled at the end which I could not hear.

"Come on" She said knocking her hoof into her head. Just ask "Torian, Let`s have... um." Her shyness took ahold of her and was embarrassed to finish her sentence.

"Oh, Why is this soo hard?" The yellow pegasus pouted then her face lite up like she had an idea. "Maybe I could just hint it out instead of telling him."

Knowing her little plan, I decided to play along, besides I can be a convincing actor. I decided to go a practice my guitar for a while to be sure I don`t fall behind.

After an hour, Fluttershy came in. "Oh um Torian, I think the furnace is broken, Can you um fix it?" She asked. I put the guitar down and nodded. Fluttershy lead me into the living room where the furnace was and began to examine it.

"So what seems to be the problem?" I asked. Fluttershy pointed out that it was probably the igniter. I went under the furnace like it was a car and began seraching through what the problem could be. After I examined the igniter, I couldn`t find any problems with it.

"Fluttershy, I can`t find any problems wit the..." I was paused by the pressure that was being applied on my crotch. Then it all fell into place. Getting up, Fluttershy blushed and stared at the floor in embarrassment and possible shame. I looked at her for an explanation, not because I was mad, It was to find out why she didn`t come forward to me.

"Well, um I can explain... I-I was too scared to ask you, I`m so sorry, please don`t be mad." The shy mare said almost tearing up. I came up to her and knelled on one knee and wrapped my right bat wing around her.

"Listen, if you wanted to do it, why didn`t you ask?" I asked. Fluttershy stared at the floor for a moment and sighed. "I was too scared of how you will react and I was scared of offending you and you might l-leave me." Fluttershy teared up and this made my heart wrench and will make anyone guilt trip. I looked at her with reassurance and said.

"Fluttershy, I won`t be mad or offended if you ask me,I would like to mate with from time to time, but please come up to me next time OK?" She smiled and nodded. I raised my bat wing and pat her on the head and she asked. "So can we, do it?" I wanted to get her back for tricking me so I reached for her marehood and began rubbing it. She gasped and moaned at this action, and than she began getting wet. After a few minutes I stopped and she looked at me with confusion.

"Um why did you *pant* stop." Fluttershy asked.

"I`m not in the sexy mood right now." I said hiding my lie. Fluttershy looked at the floor in disappointment and said. "Oh um OK I`m not mad." I gave her a sly look and asked. "Really?"

Then she got a mad and said. "No not really, you can`t leave a mare all hot and bothered and leave her like that, I thought you loved me." Then she turned away from me crossing her hooves. I enjoyed this side of Fluttershy, but I`ve had my fun and revenge, so it was time for me to reel her back in.

"Fluttershy are you mad at me?" I asked playfully.

"Yes." She said with her eyes closed, still upset.

I chuckled a little and asked. "Are you still going to talk to me?"

"No." Fluttershy answered.

"You can`t stay mad at me forever." I said teasingly.

"Maybe." Fluttershy said once more.

"Do you still love me?" I asked smiling again.

She didn`t answer me so I began tickling the mare and she began laughing really hard. "Stop, please." She laughed and I replied. "Not until you say you love me." Finally giving in she said. "OK, I love you." I stopped tickling her and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Breaking the kiss I said. "Fluttershy, I was merely having fun with you and I would love to mate with you." She was so happy and we kissed once more.

 **(Incoming Love Scene Missile Barrage)**

Kissing the shy mare was a calm and relieving like relaxing on a beach in a tropical island paradise. As or tongues dance and my hands ran through Fluttershy`s mane, I realized my mismatched wings shot out along with Fluttershy`s. Finally after a seemingly endless kiss, we broke the embrace with a trail of saliva from our mouths.

"That was amazing." Fluttershy said with pure happiness, then notices the bulge in my pants and blushed.

"Hold on, Fluttershy let me do something first." I said as I reached for her marehood and began messaging it. Earning a few moans and gasps from the pegasus, I knew I was warming her up. As her pussy got all wet I undressed and my throbbing member definitely got the mare`s attention.

As Fluttershy stroked it she wasn`t sure what to do, since this was her first time. I decided to lead this one and told her. "Go ahead, give it a lick." Fluttershy did what she was told and licked the crown of my member. I began to feel the pleasure as she licked. Soon she began swallowing more down and I thought about how far it can go. I grabbed her mane and gently forced it to the back of her throat and began gagging a little. "How was it?" I asked.

"I kinda enjoyed it." She replied and placed her rump in the air. "But could you please relive me of my need for this feeling in her." She pointed at her pussy and I was happy to obliage. I positioned my hardened member and rubbed her clit and pussy for a little.

'Pl-Please don`t tease me like that, I really want it." Fluttershy begged. I began to insert it inside her and felt an obstruction. I pushed in more and pierced the barrier of her virginity. She cringed a little and I asked. "Are you OK?" She nodded. Knowing she was alright, I continued further into her love tunnel. Inside was tight wet and warm,but on the outside where my hands gripped her cutie marks, I believe it the cutie marks were more of a sensitive area.

After going faster she cried out. I`m going *pant* to cuuuummmm!" The mare screamed as her warm love juices squirted all over my rock hard member. Once her little orgasm ended, I flipped our positions to the point where she is riding me. The little pegasus bucked her flank nice and hard and resulted in me getting more pleasure until I felt I was about to go over the edge.

"FLLUTTTTEERRSHHHYY!"

"TOORRRIIIAAANNNN" We screamed out as her eyes went into the back of her head and opened her mouth as I injected my seed into her mare womb. Fortunately for me, she was not in heat and gave Fluttershy a less likely chance to get pregnant. We both collapsed as Fluttershy laid on top of me with my shrinking member slipping out and I could tell by her heavy breathing she had used up most of her energy to make this night blissful.

 **(Love Scene Missile Barrage has ended)**

"That was great, I love you, Torian." I looked at her and whispered back. "I love you too."

We both shared one more kiss before getting into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

 **And done. Hope I did well, This was my first love scene and there are still more in the future, but like the end of this story, You have to wait for it. Also The Gladiator does not have classes, so it won`t be entirely like Titanic. Lastly, The USS Hawaii`s systems are deactivated and will only be used if Equestria is at war with another country, kingdom, or territory. Don`t forget to Favorite and Follow. This is the Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	13. The End of the Shadow Man

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **The End of The Shadow Man**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and man oh man, am I enjoying this. for reaching another milestone of 2000 views. Thanks for the support you guys, This means so much to me and I`m glad I `am able to entertain you. Anyways the Gladiator`s hull is finally launched and is in dry dock for outfitting and installation and will soon have to go out for her sea trials. Now Once again, There is a villain that is making a return and it`s not Sombra. To find out more, read the story, With that said lets get into it shall we.**

 **(Canterlot, May, 1945 Juni-chi`s POV)**

After Princess Celestia brought me into her castle in the city of Canterlot, For the past month, I felt right at home, had great things to eat, a new wardrobe, a nice room an Emperor could fit in, and the citizens weren`t that great. They called me a freak and ran away, But one pony would change my fate.

I was wandering through the castle gardens until I saw a stallion. He drew out his sword and raised it at my neck. "Leave now and return to the Everfree, you peasant." He said with a glare. I wasn`t afraid so I spat in his face. "Why should I and who do you think you are?" I believe I pulled a nerve in his system and he shouted. "I`m Prince Blueblood and I challenge you to a duel right here, right now. If I win you must leave forever."

I pulled off a 'are you fucking serious' looked and asked. "And if I win?" He looked confident and replied. "Like I will be defeated by the likes of you, but if you were to best me, I shall strip my title and rank." I liked the sound of this and gave my answer. "You got yourself a match."

Then a pony brought a tray with an assortment of different weapons like a dagger, a cutlass, a katana, and a wakizashi.

"Select the blade you wish to duel." The stallion said. As me and Blueblood grabbed our blades. Blueblood selected the cutlass while I chose the wakizashi. We got into a fighting stance and the duel began.

Blueblood comes charging at me and swung his cutlass, which I immediately deflected and began swinging with my attacks. with each swing, I moved forward a little as I parried his attacks. He even rigged this whole match by trying to hit me with a giant log tied to a rope.

After a seemingly endless battle, I was able to catch him with a opening and swung my sword upwards and knocking his sword out of his magical grip. The cutlass landed in my free hand and I crossed the two blades toward his neck and said with a smug look.

"I win." I drew my sword and handed his back in respect. He looked at me with anger and to the agreement of our wager, His title was revoked and I was now Prince Juni-chi.

I never knew that Princesses Celestia and Luna watched the whole match and were mad, not at me but at Blueblood. "Blueblood, your under arrest for a rigged match and attempted murder on our guest." Celestia said in a stern voice as she used her levitation spell and carried him off to the dungeons. Luna however looked at me with a smile and said. "I`m happy to see you are alright, but why would you accept such a challenge?"

I replied with a little sadness. "Because I don`t want to be the weak one like I was as a child, I wanted to prove that I could do something with my life." Luna smiled in reassurance and said. "You don`t have to worry about that, by proving your strength in the duel, you are indeed stronger and you could be the leader of the royal guard." I felt better by her words and with the wakizashi in my hand, I walked off with the princess of the night.

 **(One more Juni-chi backstory complete, join him next chapter to see how Prince Juni-chi turns out to become.)**

 **(A week later, Torian POV)**

After the past week, Twilight became an alicorn and also became the Princess of Friendship, I was at her coronation, I wasn`t there at her first summit and the time she went to another universe, I hung out in Ponyville with Vinyl, Discord, Lyra, Ditzy, The Doctor and Minuette until the Mane 6 and Spike returned.

Waking up to another beautiful day, heard a rapid knocking at the door. Fluttershy squealed a little in surprise as I got dressed to see who it could be. Making it to the door, it revealed to be Twilight and the rest of the elements.

"What can I do you for?" I asked still barely awake. Twilight had a little fear in her eyes and said.

"Torian, We have bad news and it`s we need to head to the Crystal Empire immediately." Understanding that this is important, I grabbed my Ibanez AFD75T Artcore Electric Guitar and my Black Crystal Sword (The sword King Sombra so kindly let me have). Me, Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike and the rest of the elements ran to the train station to the Crystal Empire.

After a few hours we finally reached the Empire, looking a lot better since the reign of King Sombra and Jaylen`s takeover. Once inside the castle, we arrived in the portal room to see Princess Cadence, Celestia, and Luna and Prince Shining Armor.

"We came as fast as we could." Twilight said almost out of breathe.

"We are glad you made it." Cadence said " Because we have a crisis in our hooves."

"Where is it at and who`s flank are we going to kick?" Rainbow asked raring to go.

"I`m sorry, but the threat takes place in the alternate dimension." Luna said.

The ponies gasp and I was confused. "Um Whats the alternate universe?"

"Me and Spike have been there once and it looks a lot like where you are from. I transformed into a human while Spike turned into a dog." Twilight answered.

This made me beam for a moment, I would like to and see if these humans were a lot more well developed than the humans on Earth, but then it got me thinking, If you were to be a pony to turn human, and possibly a dragon to be a dog, then what would a human look like going through the portal, a pony? I certainly didn`t want to but it was my only option.

"Princess, I request permission to help with this mission, besides there can`t possibly be another me." I knelled. Celestia nodded and I was able to go but then I asked. "I also want to know is it possible to turn me into a pony?" This shocked everypony but the Royals. "I believe it is possible, but it is imperfect with the chance of side effects." Luna said.

"I`ll take my chances." I said with a serious face. Then Celestia lite up her horn and I was brought into the air with a rainbow swirling around me. Then I felt my hands becoming more less fingery. After a minute, I was brought to the ground and looked through a mirror to see myself as a pegasus. I was had a white coat, a golden mane and tail with a blue streak, and my cutie mark was the Golden Eagle symbol from War Thunder. But another feature was my scar across my left eye was still there, but I still looked pretty cool. My tail was a medium size, my spiky mane and my mismatched wings looked awesome.

I turned to the ponies and they all 'ooohhh`d' like they saw the most gorgeous male model in Broadway and Fluttershy blushed almost as red as an apple at the sight of my pegasus form.

"Thank you Princess, but what seems to be there problem in the alternate universe? I asked.

"It seems as if Sunset Shimmer and her new friends had found a strange being and used somesort of magic, there wasn`t much information about him but I believe you can defeat him." Celestia said. I looked over at Twilight and Spike and asked. "You two ready?" They nodded and we leapt into the portal.

 **(Alternate Universe, Canterlot High School)**

I was regaining my vision when I saw a sidewalk in front of me. I jumped and saw that I was human once again. "Sweet, I`m human again." I thought as I felt my face and felt the familiar streak on my eye. Yes, my scar was still there but my wings were gone. I saw I was wearing black cargo jeans, black shoes, A white shirt with a symbol of a Golden Eagle, and I had my guitar and sword still with me. I looked through a reflection of myself and saw my hair was golden and had a blue streak through it. Then something tapped my shoulder and I turned to see 7 people.

"Oh hello there." I greeted. Then I realized it was Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Spike. But the last girl I didn`t know, her hair was red orange and yellow like a sunset, I`m guessing this girl must be Sunset Shimmer. "Greetings ta meet ya." Applejack said.

"Who are you darling, I can`t recall seeing you before?" Rarity asked.

"I`m Torian Scotterian." I introduced myself.

"Pleased to meet you." Fluttershy said but was a little shy.

"Welcome to Canterlot High." Rainbow chimed in.

"You know I have to throw you a party right?" Pinkie said staring into my face.

"Listen no time for parties, We are on a mission." I said.

"He`s right, It is good to see all of you again, but we need to dispose of this villain." Twilight said.

" Oh you mean the dark magic using that looks almost like Torian." Pinkie said with glee.

At this I was shocked. "So this is where the voodoo mask took him." I thought.

"Oh no, it seems Jaylen is here to try and find a way to return to Equestria." Spike said with fear.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Twilight said with confidence. But I looked at her in a unamusing way. "And you have a plan, because we don`t know where he is now do we?" This sliced through Twilight like a machete through vines.

"Actually we have been suspicious about him and everyday at 7:00 pm he would go behind the school behind the bleachers." Sunset said.

"And you know this how?" I asked wondering ow they knew this."

"Well, it was about a month ago when he arrived and he was a really angry person." Pinkie started and Rarity stepped in. "He had purple smoke coming from his eyes and it made him look rather attractive." Applejack gave her a glare that said "Really?" then continued. "He was mumbling to himself a lot." "I even heard him say something about getting revenge on someone and taking over Equestria." Fluttershy chimed in, the Sunset finished. "And he has been working on some portal-like invention behind the bleachers." Then I gave a look that was as stern a a mother. "So you knew about this and you didn`t stop him in any way?" "Well one person tried but he banished him to another dimension." Rainbow said. After a little facepalm and a sigh I decided to drop the subject and focus on the task at hand, defeating my evil corrupted brother.

"Then that`s where we are going, come on." I said as we ran to a distance away from the bleachers. As Rarity`s watch beeped warning us that it was 7, we saw him, Jaylen, the dark magic abuser I called my brother. He looked roughly the same as he did when I defeated him without the amulet I broke.

"OK I`m going in and this is personal." I said as I came up to him. "Hello how`s your banishment since we`ve seen each other?" I asked teasingly.

He turned around with an angry expression and gritted his teeth. "You again!" I smiled and asked. "So what are you up to?" He was still upset and didn`t answer but replied. "You were the one who ruined me, Mother was right, we should have abandoned you when we had the chance." Then it was my turn to throw a death glare.

"Well, mother ain`t here, and I think it`s time to cut one less family tie." I say unsheathing my crystal sword. Jaylen conjured up his shadow blade and said. "I fight to the death you say, well then it will be a glorious start when I kill you then get my inter-dimensional portal to go back to Equestria and take over." He laughed. Then I ran at him and swung my sword, Jaylen parried and we kept sword fighting like it were a lightsaber battle.

A little distance, the girls looked on as the battle raged as their friend faced his brother.

"Wow look at that sword play." Rainbow said. " I would totally have him on the fencing team."

"Oh I hope he is careful." Fluttershy said with fright and worry in her voice.

"Dont ya worry sugarcube, I`m sure he`ll be just fine." Applejack reassured her friend.

Back at the battle, Me and Jaylen both had cuts and some blood, but not enough to stop us.

"You have grown stronger since we last battled." I said impressed by his strength.

"I may be stronger, but you`ve definitely grown dumber." Jaylen replied.

I was about to ask what he meant but as quickly as it came, Jaylen totally caught me off guard by swinging his sword to knock mine out of my hand. The crystal sword landed a near the girls hiding a short distance away from me with the blade in the ground.

Then Jaylen knocked me to the ground with a blade near my face. "You lose, brother, time to start my takeover by finishing you." Jaylen said with a scowl and raised his sword up and just as he was about to spear me through, A small voice was heard.

"Stop, if that`s OK with you." It was Fluttershy with my Crystal Sword in her hands. Jaylen laughed. "Who is this, A girl who actually likes you?" Jaylen laughed once more. "This shall be fun." He ran at her to attack her and surprisingly, Fluttershy parried the sword and blocked his attacks. But like before, Jaylen once again forcefully unarmed the girl and held a blade near her face.

Suddenly something sparked inside of me and I began to glow. My mis-matched bat and falcon wings appeared and I landed with a serious look. I somehow use m hand to force the sword to fly to me and it transformed the sword into a gold blade with a blue streak in the center and the hilt had a golden eagle symbol.

Jaylen got angry morphed into a large shadow and charged at me, while I did the same and we both collided with a giant explosion of light. Once the dust settled, Jaylen lied with his machine and sword in pieces. I landed gracefully and walked over to the battle wounded man.

"So this is where it ends, Good bye Brother." were my final words before using my blade to slit his throat and blood painted the fence streaking to the right. The girls gasped at this action as I overlooked my brother. Jaylen, the dark magic abuser, American traitor, and most lousy brother I had ever known, was finally defeated. Then I noticed the pale yellow girl curled into a ball and walked over to her, extended my hand and asked. "You OK?"

Fluttershy looked up and blushed a little before taking my hand and I pulled her to a standing position. All the other girls ran towards me and cheered.

"Torian, that was awesome." Rainbow shouted excitedly.

"And those wings suite you quite well." Rarity chimed in.

"Shame your brother is dead though." Applejack said as we all looked at his final resting place.

I then dug a grave, put him in it, and buried him. "Well he won`t be causing you girls anymore harm, It`s been a pleasure to meet you all but I have a home to return to." I said. Then Fluttershy grabbed my hand and said.

"Wait... don`t leave so soon, I was hoping we could do the open mic thing tomorrow, we`ve all been practicing and I would like to see you play with that guitar, Will you stay for a while longer?" Then she stared at me with the puppy dog eyes which instantly made me guilt trip. I sighed and answered. "OK I`ll stay for the open mic."

All the girls cheered and we all went to Pinkie`s house for a sleep over. While I thought. "Well, thats it, my entire family is no more, what will become of me?" Knowing that my entire family is dead, I felt like there was nobody left except the girls I call friends. But the good thing was that I no longer have to worry about my nut-job mother and Power obsessive brother, but I will miss my kind loving dad, The man who made me the person I was today.

 **Yep Another chapter complete and the first death in the entire story, But as Jaylen is finally dead and Torian`s family is broken, We will be in another chapter in the Equestria Girls universe. Also Torian`s wings will appear like how the others ears and hair appear. Lastly, how will Prince Juni-chi adapt to his new life. As always Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. This is The Admiral sigining out. Dismissed.**


	14. The Music from my Soul

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **The Music from my Soul**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral where all good fim things come to those who wait. Now since this is the Equestria Girls universe, Torian is now 18 so he does seem like some kind of Pedophile. Secondly, some of you probably hated or liked Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks, I personally liked and hated them both and not to spare the feelings of the writers or even the fandom, I actually am in the middle of them being good and bad movies. Now I liked them for, The references I can make, The return of Trixie in Rainbow Rocks and TACO TUESDAY! Now bringing back a minor antagonist is good, but the references and delicious Mexican food is flipping amazing. I can see why some would like these movies and I can also see why others don`t. The songs (Except the Dazzlings obviously) and the cliches in the first movie. Now Girls getting ready for a big dance that will probably change their lives by slow dancing with that special someone is totally boring and some of the songs just make it worse. Sorry about my rambling I just wanted to get that off my chest. With that a little warning about a minor Jurassic World spoiler if you haven`t seen it yet. With that said lets get into it shall we.**

 **(Canterlot July, 1957 Juni-chi`s POV)**

It has been 12 years since I became a prince after the duel with Blueblood and I have been taking on many responsibilities and I never really thought I would become Equestria`s first human Prince. But I`ve decided to step down from being royal and just be a regular citizen. At the Royal Summit, I then spoke out.

"Attention everypony, for I have an announcement to make. it is with a heavy heart that I must step down from my rank as Prince." Everypony gasped in shock. "I don`t think this royalty isn`t for me, all the responsibilities and constant tight schedules. I need my life to have excitement, adventure, and mystery because that is what life is worth living for me. Good bye everypony."

I walked out of the room in complete silence as the other ponies watched me with their jaws to the floor.

Luna tried to follow him, but Celestia stopped her. "No, Luna let him go."

Luna looked a little upset. "But, He has been doing such a great job as being Prince, why would he just step down from such honor?" Celestia only just looked on as the once great Human Prince of Equestria walked out of the doors. Then she asked. "Luna, do you like him?"

Luna flustered a little and blushed and Celestia smiled, knowing Luna had feelings for the Ex Prince of Equestria.

I left Canterlot and I only had my wakizachi sword with me as I set out into the unknown places of Equestra, looking for adventure, mysteries and danger. I may be a middle-aged man, but I definitely had spring in my step and a nimble back to keep me going.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. I have been enjoying life to the fullest for the 30 years, Battling Dragons, Griffons, a Hydra, Timberwolves, a cockatrice, even finding a cursed town named Sunnytown. I meditated and even prayed to god to keep my Japanese religions up.

Now at 66, I gave up my adventures due to my bad back with a Hydra battle. I made myself at home in the Everfree Forest where I live in a cave. I created Japanese art to make me feel at home and even made friends with a zebra who actually made a potion for me to live longer til my 200th Birthday.

But next to my bed, was a picture slightly burned from the fire. My future wife Michiko, the girl I left when I went to war and she was only 2 months pregnant with our son. but the least I can say is that I miss her and I hope my son and wife are alright.

 **(Alternate Universe, Torian POV)**

Sleeping over at Pinkie`s was great, we had a video game tournament, watched the entire Jurassic Park series and played a really good Truth or Dare game. I woke up with about 3 cans of whip cream on the couch since that was pretty much the only thing in the fridge.

I walked into the kitchen to see all the girls eating cereal. "Hey, everyone." I said with a yawn as I trudged over to the table. "Man does someone look like they were fun last night." Applejack playfully said because I looked like a train wreck.

"But not as wrecked when Fluttershy saw that Mosasaur eating the Shark, Pteranodon and Zara." Rainbow laughed. Applejack punched in respect knowing that Fluttershy was still sensitive about the slaughter of many people and animals in the movie, but it was still fucking amazing.

"That Mosasaur did look beast and became my #1 favorite dinosaur with the Tyrranosaurus in second with the Spinosaurus in 3rd" I said rubbing my right eye.

"Darling, you might want to freshen yourself up, you look like Pinkie Pie after her 10th cup of coffee." Rarity said as Pinkie`s hair was frizzled ou and began bouncing all over the place. "Too late, we need to restrain her before she gets into town." Rarity groaned as everyone tried to hold her down.

"Where is the bathroom exactly?" I asked in a tired voice. "Upstairs first door on the left." Twilight said straining as she tried to keep the psychotic Pinkie from escaping. I went up into the bathroom and did my daily hygiene.

After 10 minutes, I was looking a lot better and filled with more energy. Then a general conversation arose now that Pinkie passed out from what I assumed to be a sugar crash.

"So what should we do for our act at the open mic tonight?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe we can come up with one?" Applejack suggested.

"That sounds good, it will be lots of fun." Sunset agreed.

"It`s settled then, lets start shall we." Rarity said as they all left to their instruments and began to think of how the song will go. Rainbow and Sunset were both on guitars, Applejack is on Bass, Pinkie on drums, Rarity on keytiar, and Fluttershy on Tambourine. Twilight however is the lead singer of the group.

Then they all looked at me. "Aren`t you going to join us?" Fluttershy asked. I looked back at them and said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I will decline." Then they gave me a confused look. "Um why exactly?" Applejack asked.

I decided to surprise them at the show and only said. "You`ll see." and I left tuning my electric guitar as I went. Strolling through town, I saw Vinyl in the cafe. "Yes, maybe she can help me." I thought as I walked to the cafe.

"Hey Vinyl." I called out. The DJ looked at me and smiled. "Oh hey, who are you and how do you know me?" I didn`t want to mention I was from another dimension so I came up with an excuse.

"How could anyone not know the famous DJ from Canterlot High." I said enthusiastically.

"Alright, what can I do you for?" Vinyl asked.

"I need your help in the open mic tonight, I need some of you sick beats to help me." I said and she nodded in agreement.

"OK I`ll help you." Vinyl said as we left to her house. Apparently she lives with her roommate Octavia Melody, but she was practicing for a concert tonight. Once I hooked up my guitar to an amp. We began processing through the music in the making.

Suddenly, inspiration hit me like a baseball bat. I began to think about how sometimes Rachelle would only take my money and give me nothing in return. I began to feel lyrics fill my brain and I instantly had a song.

 _(Play You just want my money, By Jason French)_

Once the song was over, Me and Vinyl gave a friend hug and a high five. "That was awesome dude." Vinyl shouted with excitement.

"Now all we need to do is practice a little more and we`ll be ready for the open mic." I said as we continued practicing.

Hours past until it was almost sundown, Then we felt we were ready for the open mic.

Making it in time, we signed up as 'Golden DJ-PON3' and we were behind Twilight and her friends band called 'The Sonic Rainbooms'. I took this opportunity to wish them luck.

"Good luck you girls." They seemed happy and replied "You too."

Then it was the Rainbooms turn and they began to sing and as they did, they grew magical wings and longer hair.

 _(Play Friendship Through the Ages, It`s not my favorites but was really good.)_

(Starting off with a minor piano solo before Twilight starts.)

Nothing stays the same for long, But when it changes doesn`t mean it`s gone.

Time will always get away, As it leaves behind another day.

(Fluttershy takes over.)

Things may come and things may go, some go fast and some go slow.

Few things last that`s all I know, But friendship carries on through the ages.

(Rarity sings along with Fluttershy.)

Things may come and things may go, some go fast and some go slow.

Few things last is all I know, But friendship carries on through the ages.

(Rainbow takes over.)

Been around for a long time, Rockin out hard `cause I`m in my prime

Maybe it will change further down the line, but my friendship carries on through the ages.

(Applejack takes over)

Every single style has something different it can say, There is nothing wrong with being unique and special in your own way.

(Pinkie jumps in.)

Maybe you want to be a popstar , get your 15 minutes of fame whao o a ohh

That won`t last forever, but friendship remains the same ahh ah a

(All together.)

Things may come and things may go, some go fast and some go slow.

Few things last that`s all I know, But friendship carries on through the ages.

Things may come and things may go, some go fast and some go slow.

Few things last that`s all I know, But friendship carries on through the ages.

ohh oh carries on.

As they finished, their wings and hair disappeared but I didn`t have time to question it because it was time for me and Vinyl to working on the final touches of the song.

"You ready for this." I asked. Vinyl gave me a thumbs up and a smile as we took the stage.

I stood up to the mic and spoke.

"This song is dedicated to my ex girlfriend who I gave my love to, but she never returned that love and was taking advantage of my kind nature. Hope you enjoy."

I got my guitar and played the first note and As I sang, my bat and falcon wings appeared.

 _(Play, You just want my money, By Jason French)_

I remember when you first arrived,

I was thinking she was a 1+9,

Got me thinking that it might be real this time,

After a while I began to see,

She was faker than a plastic tree,

Taking everything I let you take from me,

I see you there with that look in your eyes,

You say you care, I see through you disguise,

I want a real girl, You`re not for real girl,

You don`t want my love, you don`t want my love

You just want my money money,

You just want my money money,

You just want my money money,

You just want my money money,

You just want my...

You blew my money on a night for two, A trip to Vegas and an ocean cruise,

That would have been cool if I was there with you.

See if the only thing you want is fame, There ain`t no way that you can take my name,

Trust me baby, I think of one for you,

I see you there with that look in your eyes,

You say you care, I see through you disguise,

I want a real girl, You`re not for real girl,

You don`t want my love, you don`t want my love,

You just want my money money,

You just want my money money,

You just want my money money,

You just want my money money,

Living in the spotlight can get lonely,

When everybody thinks they know me,

I`d give it all to you, but there`s nothing that I would not do, But

You don`t want my love, You don`t want my love love

You don`t want my love, You don`t want my love love

You don`t want my love, You don`t want my love love

You don`t want my love, You don`t want my love love

You just want my money money,

Said you just want my money money,

Said you just want my money money,

You just want my money money, (X6)

As the song ended, there was a nuclear explosion of an applause from the audience, including the other competitors. As Vinyl and I bowed and left the stage the judge came up to announce the winners.

"OK This was our best open mic in years and our 3rd place winner goes to Flash Sentry, 2nd place goes to Lyra and the Sweetie Drops. And our first place winner is ... A tie between the Rainbooms and Golden DJ-PON3. the crowd applauds as the 4 bands walked to the stage.

We were awarded a trophy and 2 golden medals, 1 for each band. As we left, I gave a sly look to the Rainbooms. "Enjoyed the show?" I asked as they all were completely shocked except Twilight who has heard me sing before. "I never knew you could rock a guitar like that." Rainbow said with amazement.

"Please, it was Vinyl who helped me sound so good." I said as Vinyl blushed a little and gave a sheepish smile.

"As fun as it has been, we still need to return to Equestria." Spike said and we all went to the portal.

When we arrived, We said our good byes before returning to Equestria.

"So long you girls." Spike said as he jumped into the portal.

"Bye, see you soon girls." Twilight said as he hugged her human friends and left into the portal.

"I`ll see you girls another time." I said as I waved and was about to leave when a hand stopped me, it was Fluttershy.

"Wait, I want to give you something." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little and her friends were shocked with their mouths wide open. As Fluttershy tried to leave, I held her hand and pulled back to me and gave her a passionate kiss.

After the kiss was broken I leapt into the portal, leaving a bright red blushing Fluttershy and her shocked friends.

 **(Crystal Empire, Equestria)**

As I stepped out of the portal, I was my pegasus self again with my mis-matched wings once again attached to my body, I also saw all my friends happy to see us once more and gathered us in a group hug.

"Glad your back." Celestia said motherly.

"It`s good to be back." I said "But I do wish to be human once again." I requested as Luna used the same spell to change me back into my people self again. After the spell took affect, I was once again my 24 year old self and still had my scar and wings.

"Thank you." I said as I was questioned by how the mission went.

"I take it that your mission was successful?" Cadence asked.

"Yes, and it turned out that my evil, corrupted, dark magic abusive brother, was sent into that universe. he tried to build a portal back here but, I ended up ending him from existence." I said with a little sadness.

"Well, as long as he is no longer going to harm others, I`d say you had no other option." Luna said.

I agreed with her there, then good news brought about to this day. "Torian, we are happy to say that the HMS Tiatanic was launched yesterday and is also becoming outfitted in dry dock." This was pleasing since the Tiatanic is actually the sister ship of the Gladiator and the 3rd would be the Lunatania.

With the mission behind us, We can now focus on other things like being at the Gladiators sea trials and finding me a pet when we return to Ponyville.

"Well it was a pleasure to see you all once more, but I feel as if we returned to Ponyville." I said.

"Farewell, Torian and ponies." Cadence said as we left to the trains station back to Ponyville. I thought about the times I hung out with Fluttershy, but then I felt I needed to spend more time with my other 2 marefriends Ditzy and Lyra. So I wanted to arrange a double date but with me, Ditzy, and Lyra.

 **Chapter complete, I`m so sorry this took a little longer than expected because I had a major case of Writers Block, but I can guarantee you that the next chapter will not take as long next time. I also to say that Secondly, I hold nothing against Derpy Hooves, but I like the sound of Ditzy Doo better. Once more I don`t own any songs or references, they are owned by their original owners. As always Favorite and Follow. This The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	15. Romance and Sea Trials

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Romance and Sea Trials**

 **Attention... At Ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral where I`m always having fun writing these for you. With no more songs for a while, its time for romance to bloom and in a great threat still looms just an ocean away. But I will be going to Missouri for a week of vacation so I may not be updating as frequently as I like. Lastly, Juni-chi is friends with Zecora and there will be no POV with him since I`ve basically covered his entire backstory. Thirdly, I`m adding one more background character as Torian`s friend, but you have to read to find out. Lastly, Beware of the love scene missile barrage so skip until the barrage is over. I will do my best to make love scenes better. Now With that said lets get into it shall we.**

 **(Ponyville, Torian POV)**

After a seemingly long train ride from the Crystal Empire, We finally arrived back in Ponyville. Getting off the ponies all had things to do. Twilight needed to help Spike reorganize the Library, Applejack had to help Big Mac at the farm, Rarity had to present her latest fashion design to Hoity Toity, Pinkie had to plan a birthday party, Rainbow Dash went to hang with Soarin, and Fluttershy had to take care of her animals.

I strolled through town I began to think about what to do for the date tonight.

"Maybe I could take them to the new fancy restaurant and ... no... What about a candle lite dinner on the hill... Yes." After making my decision I grabbed a pencil and 2 pieces of paper that were conventionally in my pocket and wrote.

 _"Dear Lyra and Ditzy_

 _You are invited to a special dinner this evening with anonymous and will be greatly expecting you presence on the hill on the outskirts of town. Hope to see you there._

 _Signed Anonymous"_

Once the letter was completed. "There we go nice and a mystery." I said as I looked around for the two mares.

After 5 minutes I found them eating at a cafe, luckily they were outside. I folded the paper to form a plane and with the right amount of thrust and power, the plane sailed through the air and landed right next to Lyra.

After knowing the success of the planes mission, I quickly made off without either of them knowing. Now that part 1 was complete it was time for part 2, making the dinner.

"I wonder what to make that we can all enjoy?" I wondered until it hit me like a snowball.

"A spaghetti dinner!" and I instantly went to Fluttershy`s home to prepare for dinner. To my luck she wasn`t there, but Angel was.

"Hey Angel." I waved at the bunny. he acknowledged me by giving me a wave.

As I went into the kitchen and found all the requirements for the dinner I began cooking. Angel hopped in and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is it Angel?" I asked and he pointed at the book. "Oh you want to help, well then Little chef, can you start by setting the stove on?" Angel saluted like he was in the military and did his order.

After the meal was complete, I thanked my little chef and headed out to the spot where there was shade and a majestic view. Finally reaching the area, I set up the table, candles, and the chairs.

The sun slowly but surely set over the horizon and coming over the hill was Lyra and Ditzy.

"How are you mares doing tonight?" I asked being suttle about it. Both of the mares blushed and and said in unison. "So you were the one who wrote this?" I nodded and then I was charged to the ground with a bear hug that could almost crush me to the point of death.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you, I`ve been wanting to ask you on a date for quite sometime but I was a bit scared to ask you." Ditzy said fangirling.

"Well can you please get off me so we can enjoy this lovely evening?" I asked almost passing out from lack of oxygen.

"Oh sorry." Lyra gave a sheepish smile as I got up and we walked to the table.

Once I revealed the spaghetti, both of the mare`s mouths watered like waterfalls and we all dug into the delicious Italian pasta.

After eating, we sat down to watch the magnificent sunset over the hills of Ponyville.

"Thanks for the wonderful date." Lyra said with dreamy eyes.

"It was really romantic." Ditzy added.

"You know I could make you 2 the happiest mares by taking you both out on a date." I said as the mares sighed at the sight of the sleeping sun. Soon we both left to Lyra`s house so she could show me and Ditzy her research of anthropology. But I took this as an opportunity to have fun with these mares starting wit Lyra as I was inches from her lips.

 **(Love Scene Missile Barrage Incoming)**

Lyra saw how close I was to kissing her and closed the distance by connecting her lips with mine. It seemed to be slow at first, but the kiss was warming and sharing of their tongues. Lyra had her right forehoof in my hair, playing with it as her left forehoof had found its way under my arm and around my back, keeping me pressed tightly against her stomach. I gently caressed Lyra`s back, before sliding down and settling my hands on her cutie marks. Lyra squirmed from my hands, shivers being left where my fingers traced, which made her push herself further down my lap. I flinched in surprise, but didn`t offer any resistance. I blushed, feeling my jeans becoming tight. I pulled back with a pant and a blush on my face. Not noticing I stopped, which made Lyra begin to worry.

"Are you alright? Is it getting too much for..." Lyra shifted her hips and noticed something prodding her inner thigh. A blush of her own formed and her heart beating fast as her own arousal was accelerating. She desperately wanted rip my clothes off and have her way with me, but out of apprehension of whether I was ready for this part of our relationship, she asked, Do... you want me to get off of you?"

I didn`t hesitate to nod and Lyra got off me as I signaled for Ditzy to have her passionate kiss and to not make her feel left out. She flew over to me and we immediately began with a slow but passionate kiss as we wrapped our wings around each other. The wing embrace was welcoming and Ditzy`s kiss was as majestic like how Fluttershy`s and Lyra`s kisses were. Ditzy blushed as our tongues intertwined with each other. Soon I broke the kiss and Ditzy got off, while the mare saw me reveal my throbbing manhood. Ditzy was hesitant, while Lyra began licking and kiss the tip. I beckoned Ditzy with my eyes and she began another makeout session and began massaging her marehood as Lyra began to suck on my hardened member.

Then it was time to get serious and Lyra began to insert herself with my member, it felt really moist and tight meaning this could be her first time. Ditzy on the other hand turned over where her marehood faced me as she licked the side of my dick as Lyra pounded away. I put 2 fingers inside Ditzy`s vagina and began massaging the insides of her, To these actions, Ditzy let out a gasp and began moaning each time I pressed in her.

"Enjoying yourself Lyra?" I asked to only receive another pleasured moan from the mint colored unicorn.

Soon it was the wall eyed pegasus`s turn to rock on the member and Lyra began another kiss that was as blissful as Ditzy`s. Ditzy`s marehood was as tight as Lyra`s meaning that both of these mares were virgins. Soon Lyra was massaging her vagina and came on the floor leaving a trail of her love juice, This also lead to Ditzy`s climax on my member and I was also about to reach my climax and said, "OK girls sit next to one another so I can get both of you." The mares did what they were told to do as it didn`t take me 5 seconds to shot my seed and painted their faces with semen.

 **(Love Scene Missile Barrage is over)**

We all collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out from the love that was made tonight.

"Did you enjoy yourselves girls?" I asked panting a little. The mares looked at me and said with lust.

"That was great." Lyra said.

"I enjoyed my first time with you." Ditzy added as we all cuddled together and sleep through Luna`s night.

 **(3 weeks later)**

For the past 3 weeks have been great, I hung out with the Elements, my marefriends, and my other friends. But today was something that will be marked in the Equestrian history books, The sea trials of the HMS Gladiator. My 883 foot long, 46,000 ton, 176 foot high, and 90 foot wide steamship was about to be put to the test to see if she would be sea worth. We got this information while I was in Twilight`s Library helping her and Spike reorganizing some sections. Spike then burped out a scroll signed by Princess Celestia.

"What does it say Twilight?" I asked as the purple alicorn picked it up and read it aloud.

" _Dear Torian,_

 _Tomorrow will be the sea trials of the HMS Gladiator and I wish for you to be in Baltimare with me and Luna so we can test out this new floating palace. The ship is fully furnished, lifeboats set, Electrical grids are online and all the major components are in place. To make matters better, The ship has passed it`s Safety Features and Equipment tests. The ship is located in Pier 2 near the shipyard. Hope to meet you and your friends in Baltimare._

 _Signed Princess Celestia"_

When she was done reading, I couldn`t help but smile with joy that my dream ship will finally become a reality. Twilight looked at Spike and asked, "Do you want to join us Spike?". To Spikes reply he said "Yes!" excitedly.

"We need to gather all of our friends at the train station." I said as Twilight, Spike and I went around Ponyville to collect our friends.

An hour has past and we got all of our friends like the rest of the Elements, Lyra, Vinyl, Ditzy, Minuette, The Doctor, and a mare named Roseluck. Roseluck has a white coat, a raspberry mane and tail with a light raspberry streak, has olive green eyes, and a rose as her cutie mark. We all boarded the train to Baltimare and set off to the Gladiator`s sea trials. and just like a machine gun, I was shot at by questions with Minuette starting it off.

"So, whats going on here?"

"Yeah, we haven`t been in such a hurry since Sombra took over he Crystal Empire." Rainbow added.

"OK chill, everypony, we are going to Baltimare for the HMS Gladiator`s sea trials." I answered before shot at a question by Roseluck.

"Now, whats the HMS Gladiator and what are sea trials?"

"The Gladiator is my dream ship that was recently built in Baltimare." I replied before The Doctor jumped in. "Sea trials are the testing phase of a watercraft (including boats, ships, and submarines). It is also referred to as a "shakedown cruise" by many naval personnel. It is usually the last phase of construction and takes place on open water, and it can last from a few hours to many days."

"What do ships do in a sea trial?" Fluttershy asked timidly. "Well they look at speed, maneuverability, equipment, and safety features, We already passed the equipment and safety features like lifeboats and life jackets." I explained.

Almost 2 hours past and we finally arrived in good old Baltimare. We arrived at the pier where the Gladiator sat, The ship loomed over us like a god and with the features from my schematics she had the 4 funnels, 28 lifeboats, and the the flag that waved my ship company`s emblem, 2 swords with the blades forming an 'X' with a star on the top right corner.

"This ship looks exactly how Minuette told me at my flower shop." Roseluck said in awe.

"She is fantastic isn`t she?" I said as the ponies nodded in unison. "Well lets start these sea trials." We all climbed aboard the ship and made our way to the bridge. The EOT`s (Enigne Order Telegraphs) , compass, and wheel were exactly how I pictured them, then we were met by Princess Celestia and a stallion who had a brown coat, black mane and tail, and a anchor with a check board as a cutie mark.

"Greetings Princess." we all said in unison as Celestia nodded.

"Right then, I`m Captain Seaworthy and I will be judging this ship on speed and maneuverability."

Then I asked before we got underway. "Excuse me, but are there engineers and stokers to activate the engines?" Celestia answered knowing that everything is fine. "Yes there are."

With in mind I told my friends. "You might want to go to the prow of the ship or stroll along the boat deck, but don`t go inside the ship please." The ponies did their own thing like Minuette, The Doctor, Roseluck and Lyra went to the prow of the ship, Rainbow Dash flew up into the crows nest, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy strolled along the boat deck and Vinyl, Pinkie, Applejack, and Ditzy went onto the well deck to look out over the horizon. The mooring lies were removed and I set the EOT`s to slow.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

After Torian set the EOT`s to Ahead Slow, "OK lads lets get this ship moving, come on now step lively." Chief Stoker Coal Burner says as the stokers began shoveling coal into the boilers to feed steam to the engines. The Engineers begin activating the engines as the steam pressure from the boiler room begins to make the pistons pump for the first time and slowly the turbines activate and the propeller shaft begins turning which causes the propellers to turn. But from the boiler, the exhaust steam goes through a large pipe and out the funnels. Its not as dark as dragon smoke to reduce pollution.

The Gladiator begins to steam out of the harbor, Captain Seaworthy looks at the speed indicator and it reads that at slow the ship goes at 7 knots. Torian than steers the wheel to the right, just enough to point the prow to the open ocean. After the Gladiator leaves the harbor, Captain Seaworthy ordered something. "OK, push the ship at full steam." Torian responds by pushing the EOT to Ahead Full. In the Engine room, Chief Engineer, Heavy Metal told the enginners. "All Ahead Full." The engineers began applying more pressure and the Engines began to go faster. The turbines turned faster causing the propellers to turn faster. Te ponies on the bow felt the sea breeze flow through their manes.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity entered the bridge and Twilight asks. "Torian, I`ve noticed that only 3 of the 4 funnels blew out smoke, is the 4th malfunctioning?"

Torian looked at her and replied. "No Twilight, that funnel is for ventilation to the boiler rooms, so the stokers can get fresh cool air." Twilight felt relieved that Torian takes the crew in mind and to be sure that they were safe.

Captain Seaworthy looks at the speed indicator and it reads that the Gladiator was going at 24 knots, but now it was time for maneuverability. "Now make a hard to port starboard turn back to the harbor." Captain Seaworthy said.

Torian nods in understatement and turns the wheel to Port and sets the EOT`s in a Full Astern.

Back in the boiler room, the flashing red light blinks and Coal burner shouts, "Shut the dampers Now!" As the engineers in the Engine room begins cutting the steam pressure to slow down the engines. "Reverse those engines!" Heavy Metal orders as an engineer switches the lever to reverse, soon the engines go in the opposite direction and they try to apply more steam pressure.

Outside the Gladiator, The ship turns to the left and the propellers rotating faster in reverse the ship turns in less than 5 minutes for the ship to come about.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

Once back in the harbor, I looked at Captain Seaworthy with nervousness until he approached me. " Mr. Torian, The Gladiator has sufficed with safety and equipment, but the ship`s speed and maneuverability... was excellent, I give this ship it`s seaworthy certificate and congratulations." The ponies cheered as I took the certificate and shook his hoof. afterwards, Celestia left to fulfill her duties in Canterlot and Roseluck asks.

"So what now?" I look at all these ponies and say. " It will be time for the Gladiator to begin her first voyage." I said and the ponies were excited for the voyage. The ship will be in Manehattan for a week to prepare before heading out.

"I`m so excited to be on the ship that I might explode!" Pinkie shouted in excitement.

"Ya got that right, sugarcube." Applejack agreed.

"I can only imagine how great it would be to see the beautiful seas." Minuette said fantasizing the moment.

"Well, it could get better with these." I said as I handed out tickets to board the ship.

"Wow, how did you get these." Ditzy asked. I gave a sly look and said. "I can`t tell you that but I can tell Vinyl that she and Octavia will be working onboard."

Vinyl beamed and fainted from the excitement as we all shared a laugh.

 **And done, sorry it took awhile, I had to find some inspiration from a friend, Anyways the ship is good on her sea trials and her maiden voyage will be starting in Manehattan sailing to Donkey Island and turning back to Manehattan, in total,The voyage should take almost a week. Lastly, Heavy Metal and Coal Burner aren`t owned by anyone, I just made them up to make their names convenient to their job positions. As always Favorite and Follow. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismssed**


	16. Disaster at Sea Part 1 Bon Voyage

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Disaster at Sea Part 1 Bon Voyage**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and we are final at the next segment of the story that will have multiple parts. Just like in the Rise of Fallen Villains segment, Disaster at Sea will be like a mixture of 2 good movies, Titanic and Britannic. The Lusitania on the other hand/hoof was a documentary that I enjoyed and it was accurate of how he ship sank so there will be references about it as well. Now there will be some references from 2 of these movies and documentary that I do not own but I thought would be good to add in this. I also want to point out that on the logical side of things, Unicorns won`t be able to teleport long distances because the amount of magic they need to use, The ponies aboard have been trained during the construction, and pegasi will be able to over or even fly inside the ship, but outside will be more gusty for them, even Torian. With that said lets get into it shall we.**

 **(1 Week after Sea Trials Torian`s POV)**

For the past week, I`ve been quite busy hanging out with my friends in Ponyville and occasionally rocking out with Vinyl during our concerts and at work in her music shop. I`ve even hung out with Roseluck, Minuette, The Doctor, Ditzy, and Lyra. I went on dates with my 3 mares I loved dearly and I had noticed Roseluck become clingy, I was even thinking she might have a crush on me, But I decided to let her say it at her time.

Twilight and her friends went to a Royal Summit in Canterlot and I`ve also played a few pranks on pony`s with Discord. I even saw his dimensional home, his Thinking Tree, The Bottomless Pit, The Hostile Flying Honey Badgers and his long time friend, The Smooze. By the time the Elements came back, Twilight said excitedly and then it went more sad to know about a slight change in plans.

"Apparently there was a mishap with the Lunatania`s sea trial, The ships rudder got jammed and sent the ship in a 18 degree turn to starboard and collided with the Gladiator in port. The Gladiator was still afloat but received damage to her starboard bow and caused a minor flooding in the Cargo Hold. The Lunatania on the other hoof, The bow was smashed like it went in a head on collision with an iceberg. Both ships will be in dry dock for the next 2 weeks and the Tiatanic is the only operable ship." Twilight explained to me.

It was sad to know that the Gladiator won`t be able to go on her maiden voyage like she was planned, but it does give a great opportunity to see how well the Tiatanic operates, afterall the Gladiator and Tiatanic were almost the exact same and were considered sister ships.

A day later we were on a train to Manehattan to get aboard the ship of dreams and be the first to sail aboard her to Donkey Island and back. Donkey Island was about 590 miles away from the Equestrian mainland and it is estimated that it will take 2 days to get there and back, which leads up to a 4 day cruise. When Manehattan came into view, we all couldn`t wait to climb aboard and enjoy a moment in history in the making.

 _(Play Leaving Southampton, from Titanic by James Horner)_

We arrived in Manehattan harbor and saw the ship. I was with all my friends from Ponyville except Vinyl who was already onboard setting up the stereo in the Wub Club. Everypony was either climbing aboard or looking at the giant metal palace. I even saw Octavia and her elegant band, Bon Bon, Lyra`s BMFF (Best Mare Friend Forever.), Daisy and Lily Valley, Roseluck`s friends.

"Wow, the Tiatanic looks exactly like the Gladiator." Roseluck remarked in amazement.

"Just look at that design." The Doctor added.

"Shall we step aboard?" I asked Gentlemen like receiving nods of agreement.

We passed security easily considering I`m the architect of the vessel. We stepped inside the ship and the first major feature of the ship was revealed, The Grand staircase that goes from the Boat Deck to H Deck. Then Rarity almost fangirled at the lovely decor the staircase showed. Onboard both the Gladiator and Tiatanic are a trotting track, a swimming pool, a gym, 2 Grand staircases, A library, 2 dining rooms, over 1,110 rooms for both passengers and crew, a spa, and ballroom. lots of deck chairs were set in case ponies wanted to sunbathe on the boat and promenade decks.

"I love these designs and will do perfectly in my home." We shared a little laugh and left to F deck. Once there, In every room, there are 2 beds and a bathroom. But since I never appreciated the classes like Titanic or Lusitania had, The rooms all looked like they were 2nd class staterooms. Each stateroom was also equipped with 2 life jackets so there was enough for everypony onboard. Each pony went to their separate rooms, Twilight bunked with Spike, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Lyra, Fluttershy and Minuette, Ditzy and The Doctor, Pinkie Pie and Vinyl, and finally Me and Roseluck.

"This is a nice room." Roseluck commented. "Look, we even get a nice view of the ocean." I looked out and saw the ocean meaning we were on the starboard side of the ship.

"Hey Roseluck which bed do you want?" I asked. there was one bed on each side of the room and Roseluck chose the bed on the right, meaning I had to take the left bed.

After unpacking our things in less than 5 minutes, We all went to the Forecastle deck and waved good bye to all the citizens of Manehattan.

"Good bye, we`ll miss you." I shouted to the crowd.

"Farewell, everypony." Twilight added.

Fluttershy cowarded behind me frightened by the mass number of ponies who came to see the ship on her maiden voyage.

 **(3rd Person POV A/N I will be using the Titanic`s officers names)**

 _(Play Take her to Sea, Mr Murdoch from Titanic by James Horner)_

The Officers in the Bridge were Captain Ocean Breeze, Chief Officer Wilde, First Officer Murdoch, Second Officer Lightoller, Third Officer Pitman, Fourth Officer Boxhall, Fifth Officer Lowe, and Sixth Officer Moody. The lookouts were Fleet and Eagle Eyes while the Telegraph messengers were Bride and Quick Tap.

On the bridge, Captain and his crew were preparing to leave port. "Sir, all passengers are aboard, mooring lines are released and tugs are at the ready." First Officer Murdoch informed. Captain Ocean Breeze smiled and replied. "Put her Ahead Slow." Murdoch nodded and went to Chief, 2nd and 5th Officers Wilde, Lightoller and Lowe and said. "Full Slow." The 3 Officers went to the EOT`s and set them to Ahead Slow.

In the boiler room, a signal flashed for Slow, Chief Stoker Coal Burner said, "OK Men step lively, Ahead slow." The stokers began shoveling coal into the boilers. In the Engine room, Chief Engineer Heavy Metal began ordering his men to apply steam pressure to the engines. Slowly, the pistons of the engines begin to pump and turn the turbines to the propellers as exhaust steam began exiting the ship through the 3 funnels while fresh sea air entered through the last funnel.

On deck, aboard the ship were about 2,110 ponies aboard including the 885 crew, As the passengers waved their final good-byes to Manehattan, Captain Ocean Breeze blew the whistles that were placed on each funnel as she slowly slipped out of port. After the tugs left the ship where the water wasn`t shallow, The Tiatanic began moving under her own power at half speed which was about 10 knots.

After half an hour, Captain and 1st Officer Murdoch were looking over the forecastle deck until the Captain Breeze said. "Take her to sea Mr. Murdoch, Let`s stretch her hooves." Murdoch left into the Bridge and told Lightoller. "All Ahead Full." Placing the EOT`s at Ahead Full. In the Engine room, more steam pressure was applied to make the pistons pump faster and the propellers began rotating quicker.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

A full day at sea was wonderful, though I always pictured this moment if I was on the Gladiator, But this was nice to be on her sister ship Tiatanic, As the ponies were exploring the major features on the ship while I stepped out onto the prow of the ship where the 3rd anchor laid. I looked over the railing to see the ship slicing through the water like a knife. I thought about this moment with the Gladiator, being at sea with the sun setting over the horizon and it felt like a magical moment that I did not want to I was snapped out of thought when Roseluck and Minuette came to me.

"Hey Torian, we wanted to tell you that a party is going on in E Deck." Minuette said happily.

"Want to come with us?" Roseluck asked. I did need to take my mind off things after some crazy shanagons for the past month so I replied. "Lead on you two."

 _(Play Party in 3rd Class from Titanic Gaelic Storm OST)_

After taking the elevator to E-Deck we saw alot of ponies dancing like it were an Irish jig. Some were at the bar drinking cider and others were hoof-wrestling, when the song changed, stallions and mares both got in partners and danced to the beat of the Irish-like music. There was even one drunk stallion that crashed onto a table and was handed another mug of Apple Cider Then, I felt a hoof tap my leg and saw that it was Roseluck.

"Um, do you want to dance with me?" Roseluck looked as shy as Fluttershy was. I looked at Minuette and she pointed her eyes toward the dance floor and I said. "Come on then Roseluck."

Roseluck shot a happy look as we got to the stage and began dancing like the others. Back on Earth, I learned that my Great-Great-Grandmother was on the Titanic and survived, she was Irish and wanted to go to California for a better life. But I knew I had Irish blood in me and so did my dad. He taught me an Irish jig when I was 8 and it was natural that I nailed it on my first try.

When the solo came by, I took everypony by surprise with the jig and they hoof stomped to the beat as I went on. The song came to an end and I walked toward Minuette and Roseluck.

"That was some sweet toe tapping." Minuette complimented.

"Really then, well do you care for a dance Minuette." I asked playfully. Minuette seemed to fluster a little and blush until she said her answer. "Oh alright."

I grabbed her hoof and took her to the dance floor, then I looked at a giggling Roseluck.

"Want to grab some cider for us?" I asked Roseluck.

"Sure thing." Roseluck said and went to pick 3 bottles of cider.

I took Minuette`s hooves an wrapped them around my stomach as we began dancing to the Irish beat. I saw on Minuette`s face that she was enjoying the dance. The song came to an end Minuette just got over her case of the giggles.

"Thanks Torian, that was a great dance." I smiled and replied. "Your welcome Minuette." Then my attention went over to a table crowded with ponies.

I pushed through the crowd and saw a hoof-wrestling match where a stallion lost to a mare. I decided to cut in on the action. "You want to go?" The mare asked confidentially. I gave a sly look and brought my right arm out to meet her hoof. A stallion started the countdown and we started. I`ll admit this mare was strong and we had a stalemate for a minute, before I overpowered her and won the match. The crowd cheered and the mare was replaced by a bigger stallion. I raised my right arm to meet his right hoof and began.

For the past 5 games, I beat every opponent except one when my arm got tired. Roseluck came to me a brought me the cider I asked her earlier.

"Thanks Roseluck." I said as she happily smiled and sat with her friends Minuette. Soon it was time to head off to meet the others in the dining room for dinner, I grabbed Minuette and Roseluck we left the party and took an elevator to C Deck. As we entered, 2 stallions opened the doors and we immediately saw all of our friends.

"Hello everypony." I said as all of our friends were happy to see us. "So what have you 3 been up to?" Ditzy asked.

"Well, I met Daisy and Lily Valley and told me about a party on E Deck and it was really cool and Torian here danced like he knew this music." Roseluck explained and I blushed a little from embarrassment and saw Pinkie all surprised.

"There was a party and I wasn`t invited." The pink mare said almost becoming a terrorizing psychopath. "Pinkie, you could go anytime, you don`t need an invitation." Minuette said and Pinkie calmed down to her happy self.

"So, Torian what music did they play down there?" Twilight asked. I looked at her and said. "It sounded like Irish music from a country on Earth called Ireland. I never told you ponies this but, My Great-Great Grandmother was onboard the Titanic when she sank and survived. she was in 3rd class and she was from Ireland."

The ponies never knew a relative of mine actually survived the Titanic sinking. Then I asked. "So what did you ponies do?" Rainbow Dash spoke first.

"I was on the trotting track and gym." The athletic mare said.

"I was in the Library and there were so many books I haven`t read before." Twilight added.

"I got a tour of the Engine room." The Doctor chipped in.

"I was on the boat deck feeding the sea gulls." Fluttershy squeaked.

"I met up with Bon Bon and then Me, Ditzy, Vinyl, and Pinkie partied in the Wub Club." Lyra said.

"I was at the Spa." Rarity said proofing her mane in style.

"And I was admiring the special things this ship has." Applejack finished.

After telling ourselves about the day we had, The waiter brought us our food of salads, Baked Alaska, Apples and Apple Pie. Onboard the ship there is over 1 million pounds of apples, 5,000 barrels of Cider, 3 million pounds of produce, 7,000 pounds of sugar, and over 4 million barrels of fresh drinkable water.

We dug into the amazing food and went off to F Deck to reach our cabins and sleep. As I got into bed Roseluck whispered. "Good night."

I replied. "Good night." and drifted off to sleep as the Tiatanic sailed through the Equestrian Sea to complete the maiden voyage of Equestria`s first largest hoof made ship, The HMS Tiatanic.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

But on the other side of the ocean, something was lurking under the waves of the sea, the mysterious object was scouting for something to attack. and who knew it would lead to more than a mark in history. On the bridge, were Chief Officer Wilde, First Officer Murdoch, and Fifth Officer Lowe. Then Telegraph messenger Bride came into the bridge and handed a piece of paper to Murdoch.

"Its from the Mulertania (In real life it was the Mauretania), she said something about an unknown object between here and Donkey Island sir." Bride said with concern. Murdoch took another look and said. "Thank you, Bride you may leave." Bride left the Bridge leaving a possible concerned Murdoch and earned a questionable look on Wilde, and Lowe`s faces. "What is it sir?" Lowe asked.

Murdoch did not want to concern the crew so he just replied. "Its nothing, maintain speed and heading." and left the Bridge. Murdoch also wanted to tell the Captain, but he was already fast asleep in his quarters. He decided to post it on the bulletin board and went back to his current position of making sure there was no trouble.

As the Tiatanic steams through the night at 20 knots, Messenger Quick Hoof is receiving a message from the Carponthia, (You should know what this ship is) about minor icebergs in the area. "What is it?" Bride asks as Quick Hoof translates the message. "It`s just an ice warning, minor bergs in the area but no danger to us." Quick hoof replied confidently. Bride grew a little concern about taking these messages seriously, but shrugged it off as he went to his post and began sending out ice warnings to other ships in the area.

 **Hope you enjoyed part 1 of this segment, now this may most likely be a 3 part segment like The Rise of Fallen Villains, Secondly, The Lunatania was built immediately after the Tiatanic`s sea trials and was completed in less than 2 weeks. The Lunatainia did receive her Seaworthy certificate after her Sea Trial mishap, she showed great speed and maneuverability and even made almost 30 knots. because of her quadruple propellers. The Lunatania does not have the same design as the Gladiator or Tiatanic, She looks more like the Lusitania. Also like I said, I don`t own any references to Titanic, Britannic, or Lusitania and they belong to their rightful owners. Lastly, thanks for the support you guys give. As always Favorite and Follow. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	17. Disaster at Sea Part 2 Unexpected Attack

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Disaster at Sea Part 2 Unexpected Attack**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m the Admiral moving onto my long awaited and possibly my favorite chapter of this entire story, With the Tiatanic out on her maiden voyage and The Gladiator and Lunatania in dry dock for repairs, The Tiatanic is receiving multiple ice warnings and the predator is about to attack and casualties will mount, What could possibly happen in a situation like this? Read to find out. Lastly, Thank you for over 3,000 views it`s really nice to know that you want me to continue on. Now without further delay, Lets get into it shall we.**

 **(Donkey Island, Torian`s POV)**

After a day at sea, The Tiatanic had finally arrived at Donkey Island. Me and Roseluck met our friends in the dining area to eat breakfast with all our friends. "We arrived in Donkey Island, I wonder what it is like?" Twilight said imagining what the island could look like, But I can guarantee that it must be as a tropical paradise as Hawaii, because I saw coconuts hanging off coconut trees near the crystal sparkling sand. To all seriousness, I happen to enjoy being a tourist, exploring the island, seeing new things, and even buy cool things I could never find on the mainland.

"Well, there is one way to find out darling." Rarity said as we finished breakfast. We disembarked the Tiatanic and I grabbed a map of the entire island. Donkey Island was discovered by Donkeys in the early 1300s. The island was about the same size as Guadalcanal and home to about 4,000 Donkeys. The island was also isolated from the rest of the world and doesn`t get involved with any conflicts. They have a government of Democracy and it was a lot like America except this place has a better lifestyle.

We strolled through the island and there was only one city on the entire island, Donkapolis. The city looked like any tropical architecture on a tropical island. Bamboo walls and palm tree leave roofs.

"This place could really use some fashion in their architecture." Rarity said in disgust and felt more accustom to the way things were back in Canterlot. We came upon some neat island made items in shops, cooked fish in restaurants, and fishing Donkeys in the Bay.

"Well the ship leaves in 3 hours, so enjoy yourselves until we return to the Tiatanic." Twilight said as we all separated in our different directions. But I was followed by Fluttershy, Lyra, Ditzy, and Roseluck. "So what do you girls want to do?" I asked. They all gave me unsure looks since this is a new place for them until Fluttershy spoke up. "I did want to see what items they had in the stores." We all agreed and went over to the store to see an assortment of island style necklaces, hand bands etc.

I chose a hat made out of bamboo, Roseluck got a few island flowers for her friends, and Fluttershy got a tropical bird caller.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

While Torian, Fluttershy, Lyra, Ditzy, and Roseluck were purchasing the items from the store, Rarity went to the jewelry store and bought a gem that couldn`t be found in Equestria, Twilight was at the Library and bought a Donkey Island history book, Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried a new Coconut Mango Cider and bought an actual crate, Minuette, Pinkie Pie, The Doctor, and Vinyl were all looking at the beautiful scenery the tropical paradise had to offer. While the passengers were enjoying the island, onboard the Tiatanic was less relaxing, there were more ice warnings from many ships and this grew the concern from both the Captain and the crew.

Captain Ocean Breeze was on the Bridge taking care of a few things when telegraph messenger Bride came in with a piece of paper. "It`s the Hoofentina, more ice warnings sir." Bride said with concern. "Is this what we`ve been getting from other ships?" Ocean Breeze asked.

"Yes sir." Bride said. The Captain looked at the message. "Thank you, Mr Bride." As Bride left the Bridge, The Captain had to decide whether to ignore these warnings and make it back to Manehattan to create headlines, or to be cautious and take the ship at half speed. The ship was designed to take on icebergs from either the side or a head on but The captain wasn`t informed due to his doctor`s appointment.

Finally Captain Ocean Breeze decided to put the ship at half speed when they leave Donkey Island. Soon passengers began to board the ship in about an hour, including 110 more Donkeys. " Alright Mr Murdoch, prepare for departure." Captain Ocean Breeze said looking over the ocean. "Aye sir." Murdoch replied reaching Lowe, Lightoller and Wilde. "Prepare for departure, close the gangways and cast off mooring lines." Murdoch said. the 3 Officers saluted and went to prepare for the Tiatanic`s departure.

As Murdoch set the EOT`s to Ahead Stand By, The Engine room began to get ready to set the ship in the next speed it orders as the Stokers in the Boiler rooms began burning coal.

After waiting half an hour, Murdoch finally joins up with the Captain. "Sir we are ready to cast off." Murdoch says awaiting the next order. Then the Captain replies. "All Ahead Half." Murdoch salutes and tell the other officers the speed. "All Ahead Half." Lowe sets the EOT`s to Ahead Half.

The Engineers got their next speed and Chief Engineer Heavy Metal shouts. "All Ahead Half, come on lads, step lively." The other Engineers rushed to get the ship up to half speed but slowly but surely, the Engines pistons began to pum[ once again and activates the turbine to rotate the propellers.

Smoke bellowed out from the 3 funnels as the ship began to exit the port and out into the Equestrian Sea, unaware that this would be the last time the Tiatanic will ever see land, except on the ocean seabed.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

After a spectacular day on Donkey Island, we made it back to the ship and as the sunset over the horizon and there was no moon to illuminate the sky except the stars. As Donkey Island began slipping from our view and into the horizon. I decided to have some fun and took the Grand Staircase to the Ballroom on C Deck in my finest dress clothing. I looked up and saw the big beautiful glass dome overhead. Entering the Ballroom, I saw Lyra and Rarity in the Ballroom already. Rarity was dancing with a very handsome stallion named Fancy Pants while Lyra looked alone, As a good friend I`am I sat down and asked. "Hey Lyra, whats wrong?" She looked up and said. "I really want to dance with somepony but, you can practically see everyponys taken." I knew she was wrong because the answer was in her face the whole time.

"You know your not the only one who is alone." I said with a sly tone. She immediately picked up the hint and asked. "Would you like to dance with me?" I extended my hand and grabbed her hoof and pulled her to the dance floor and we began swaying to the melody of the music lead by Wallace Hartley and Octavia.

( _Play Wedding Dance from Titanic)_

"Thanks for dancing with me." Lyra says happily. I smiled back and we danced til the song ended. Then the rest of my friends came into the ballroom in their formal attire and began dancing to the next song.

( _Play Alexander`s Ragtag Band from Titanic)_

As the song played on, Ditzy came in and asked. "Excuse me Lyra, but may I take over?" Lyra happily agreed and I began dancing with Ditzy. "I always pictured this moment." Ditzy said in a love struck sigh. I began to caress her blonde mane as we danced on til the song came to an end.

Soon Dinner came around and tonight's special was Apple salad, Then we began talking about how our day went. "So Twi, what did you do while on Donkey Island?" Rainbow asked. Twilight levitated a book out and explained. "I got this book about Donkey Island`s history." Rainbow stuck her tongue out and made a fake gagging noise and said "Egghead." Twilight ignored it and asked. "What about the rest of you?" Pinkie went first.

"Well, Me, Minuette, Vinyl and The Doctor saw the landscape of Donkey Island."

"I visited the Jewelry store and got this bedazzling gem that can`t be found anywhere else." Rarity said staring at her gem.

"Me, Roseluck, Lyra, Fluttershy, and Ditzy bought some nice attire from the store." I said.

Rainbow and I had the most delicious cider made of coconuts and mangoes, we liked it so much that we bought a crate of it." Applejack said.

"Well, glad to see that everypony had a nice time." Twilight said and we all ate the dinner. We all went to our staterooms and slept through the night awaiting to wake up in the morning light.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

 _(Play Hard to Starboard from Titanic)_

On the Bridge, Murdoch, Lightoller, Wilde, and Lowe were in charge of the Tiatanic while the Captain slept. The rest of the officers were on their security routes, the lookouts were in the crows nest, and the wireless operators were still sending and receiving messages from other ships. Under the ocean, was a submarine, No ship couldn`t detect it because they weren`t equipped with Sonar. The 5 pony sub, a navigator, a captain, a wireless operator, a torpedo pony, and an engineer were from a country called Germane and had a grudge with Equestria since their defeat in The Great Germanian War.

The sub spotted the Tiatanic and the navigator called. "Ship 11 o clock to port 1.5 miles." The captain then saw it was the Tiatanic. "It`s the Tiatanic, an Equestrian ship." The captain gave a little thought and ordered. "Load torpedo tubes 1 and 2." The torpedo pony quickly loaded the tubes and set the distance the ship was in. The captain looked into the periscope and called. "Ready, FIRE!" the torpedo pony fired the 2 torpedoes in a 10 second split. The torpedoes raced to the ship at almost 40 knots.

Back on the crows nest, Fleet spotted something moving toward them in the water. "Eagle Eyes look." Eagle Eyes saw the 2 mysterious objects and rang the bell 3 times. The officers on the bridge heard the bells and the Fleet tried to call the bridge on the telephone. Lowe answered and said. "What do you see?" Fleet shouted with concern. "2 unknown objects on the starboard side!" Lowe replied "Thank you." hung up and raced to meet Murdoch and saw the 2 objects propel at a fast rate.

Murdoch ran inside the bridge and shouted at Lightoller. "Hard to Starboard!" Lightoller immediately turns the wheel to the right as far as he could while Wilde and Lowe turn the EOT`s to a Full Astern.

In the Engine room, Chief Engineer Heavy Metal saw the Bridge needed to go in full reverse and shouted. "FULL ASTERN!" As engineers rushed to try and reverse the engines, Coal Burner ordered. "Shut the dampers, Shut them." As the Stokers shut the furnaces, Engineers tried to cut off steam pressure to slow down the engines. The propellers slowed down and came to a stop and Heavy Metal called out. "Now engage the reversal of the engines."

With a flip of a switch, the engines stopped and slowly reversed same with the propellers. On the crows nest, Fleet and Eagle Eyes watched the objects come closer and Fleet said. "Why ain`t they turning." The engines pumped faster as the propellers rotated quicker and then the ship turned. But to all that, the first torpedo struck at the well deck, 10 seconds later, the second struck at the 1st funnels base and the coal bunker.

The sub decides to get out quickly and return to Germane with the success of their mission. But on the Tiatanic, Boiler room 1 and the cargo holds were flooding quickly with the 15 foot hole almost 20 feet below the waterline. The officers decided to cut off the water by closing the watertight doors. Stokers began trying to escape as the doors closed as Murdoch said. "Report the time and put it in the log and Put the engines at All Stop." The first torpedo hit at about 10:50 pm. Lowe set the EOT`s to stop to avoid the ship from taking on water faster.

Captain Sea Breeze steps out and looks at the crew and asks. "Whats happened?" Murdoch answered with a little hesitation. "There were 2 mysterious objects in the water heading towards us but they were too close, I tried to avoid them but they hit." Sea Breeze interrupts him by giving an order. "Close the watertight doors and put the engines on stop." "The doors are closed sir and the engines have stopped sir." Lowe replied.

"Wilde, you and me will find the architect and we will do a full damage inspection." Captain Sea Breeze said. Wilde saluted and followed the Captain to the lower decks to find Torian.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

I was fast asleep until I heard a loud boom, I woke up instantly and looked around to hear a second boom almost 10 seconds later. I looked out the hall and saw nothing, probably thinking it was some foals messing around, I went back to my bunk and tried to sleep. Almost another 2 minutes and I was awoken by knocking at my stateroom door. This also woke up Roseluck and she asked. "Wh-Whats going on?" I walked to the door to see 2 pony stallions wearing what looked like crew uniforms. "You need something gentlecolts?" I asked unsure what was happening.

"I`m Captain Sea Breeze and this is Chief Officer Wilde, We need you to come with us now, this is an emergency." Sea Breeze said. knowing this was no joke, I followed the crew into the lower decks of the Tiatanic. Then we reached the Cargo Hold which was rapidly filling with water through a 15 foot hole in the hull.

"How did this happen? I asked with fear engulfing me. Wilde answered in a calm but stern tone. "We were struck by 2 underwater explosives going as fast as 65 knots." Then the fear sank in knowing we have been torpedoed. "This is really bad, I need the schematics now." I said as we left to the Bridge. Reaching the Bridge, The crew surrounds me as I looked through the interior designs of the Tiatanic.

"OK based on what we saw in the Cargo hold, that area will flood entirely in about 4 minutes and the second torpedo struck where?" I asked and Lowe pointed at the coal bunker for Boiler room 1. This meant disaster. "Oh no, If there was a hole in the cargo hold, the ship can stay afloat but a massive explosion in a boiler room like that will spell trouble..." I was interrupted by a stallion who goes by the name Filthy Rich. "Blah Blah Blah, When can we get underway dammit? We have headlines to make." He asked rudely.

That`s a 30 foot gash in the hull combined with a 15 foot hole in the starboard side. With damage like that the ship will sink." I said trying to make my point. "The ship can stay afloat if we took damage from an iceberg but torpedo damage is something I never anticipated." Filthy Rich`s face became full of fear and disbelief. Then the Captain spoke. "But, the pumps they can..." I interrupted by saying. "The pumps buy you time, but probably for half an hour, with damage like this... Tiatanic will founder." Filthy Rich then asks. "How will she sink?" I looked at the design and replied. "She will go down by the head and water will keep flooding areas back and back, as she rises she will also heel to starboard like she is about to capsize and there will be a major chance she may break."

"How long?" The Captain asked. I looked over the schematics and said. "An hour and half at most.

We all look at the Captain for his orders. "Uncover the lifeboats, get eveypony in a lifevest and don`t launch any boats until I say." Sea Breeze said. Before Filthy ich left, The Captain spoke to him. "Looks like you will make your headlines, Mr Rich." Filthy Rich then walks out.

The crew left to uncover the boats, Then another pony arrives with a message from the telegraph. "Sir, its an ice warning from the Horsida." The Captain looks at it and writes something down on the back spelling S.O.S and gives it to the pony. "SOS sir?" he asks "Yes it`s a distress call, tell me who responds and how long it will take them to arrive." The Captain said. "Yes sir." The pony says and trots off to the wireless room. I then decide to get my friends into a boat as soon as possible and ran down to F Deck. unaware that water is seeping into the staterooms of H Deck.

 **And there it is a Geamanian sub strikes the ship and some of you were probably thinking it was an iceberg or a sea monster. This was fun to write and there will be a possible part 4 for this segment. Like I said before, Thanks for the 3000 views and support you guys give. Lastly, I don`t own anything but my OC. As always Remember to Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	18. Disaster at Sea Part 3 Death of a Legend

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Disaster at Sea Part 3 Death of a Legend**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and today after I finish this chapter I will be in a rut. You see, this is my first story in this entire website and I don`t know what you guys want in this story, Please let me know what you guys want and I`ll do my best and make a chapter out of it. Anyways Back to the subject at hoof here, The ship is sinking due to torpedo damage by a Germanian submarine and the ship has about an hour and 20 minutes left to live. With that said, Lets get started shall we.**

 **(Equestrian Sea, 10 minutes after torpedoes hit, 11:00 pm Torian`s POV)**

With the Tiatanic sinking, Getting to the 28 boats aboard became my #1 priority. Making it to F-Deck I thought to not frighten them by say "Oh hey the ship is sinking, lets begin a mass panic." So I began knocking on the ponies doors and shouting. "Wake up, put your life jackets on this is not a drill." Slowly the mares woke up and Rainbow asked. "Whats going on, Its only 11:05?" I looked at her and replied. "Rainbow, there is no time to explain, just put on your life jackets on and head up to the boat deck."

Everypony complied and put their jackets on and just as we got to the Grand Staircase, There was screaming coming from the 2 decks below us. "What in the hay is going on down there?" Applejack asked as ponies began running up the stairs, some were not even in their life jackets. Suddenly a sound of rushing water froze everypony to the bone. Twilight then asked with fear across her face. "Is this ship... sinking?" I knew she would find out so I came clean.

"Yes and we only have more than an hour til this entire ship slips beneath the surface." The ponies gasped with fright and Fluttershy clings onto my leg. "But don`t worry there is enough boats for everypony to escape safely." I finished with a reassuring tone that calmed everypony down. Suddenly, I felt the icy cold water rush at my feet and a crowd of ponies rushed up the Grand Staircase, separating us. "Just get to the Boat Deck!" I said before being forcefully pushed up the stairs. I kept getting pushed for a few more decks up before I stopped at the Boat Deck.

The crew was uncovering the 14 lifeboats on both sides of the ship and the deck was crowded with ponies. I wondered how my friends were doing but I couldn`t leave until I knew they were all safe. So I went back in the ship and began looking for my friends. As I raced through the ship, the lights dimmed down and grew bright, meaning that the electricians were trying to keep the power on as long as they can. But going down there were many narrow corridors and seemingly endless hallways and called out. "Fluttershy... Twilight... Roseluck? Anypony?"

 **(3rd Person POV)**

As the loud hissing from the funnels filled the air, All the lifeboats were uncovered and swung out ready to be launched. Chief Officer Wilde approached the Captain. "Sir, how will we board the boats?" Wilde asked. The Captain couldn`t hear him and shouted. "What?"

"Are we going to put in the mares and fillies in the boats sir?" Wilde shouted. Sea Breeze gave a nod and agreed. "Mares and fillies first, yes." Wilde walked toward the crowd and called out.

"Everypony listen up, come towards me." The crowd slowly walked toward the Chief Officer and the hissing steam from the funnels died. "OK good, for the time being I shall only require mares and fillies first." After hearing this mares and fillies began filling the boats. 11:10 pm, In the Wireless Operator room, Bride and Quick Tap began sending out SOS and CQD messages and in less than a minute a ship responds. Bride writes down the message and walks to the Captain.

"Sir, It`s from the Carponthia, she says that she`ll arrive in 2 hours 50 minutes at full speed." The Captain looks surprised and asks. "2 hours and 50 minutes?!" silence went on for a few seconds before Sea Breeze says. "Thank you Mr. Bride."

On the Boat deck, Boat #5 was filled with only 35 ponies and was commanded by 5th Officer Lowe. Being the first boat lowered, The crew were careful when launching. But since the crew didn`t have enough time to train about lifeboat procedures. Then 6th Officer Moody began setting up white distress flares and fired them until at 11:55 pm.

Wallace Hartley, Octavia and the rest of the formal band were ordered by Sea Breeze himself to play gentle music to avoid panic and began to play. But as they played, ponies desperately tried to get in the boats while the officers held them back

( _Play Wedding Dance from Titanic_ )

 **(Torian`s POV)**

As I made my way through the sinking palace, I stumbled upon my friends in C-Deck.

"Torian!" They cried in unison as we embraced. "We thought we lost you." Fluttershy said nuzzling my back. As much as I wanted to keep this embrace going. I remembered that we were still on a sinking ship.

"Come on Ponies, we need to go now." I said going out the doors to the Promenade Deck.

We raced to the front of the ship and noticed the slant along the decks and it got worse as we saw the Forecastle and Well Decks at the front of the ship were underwater. seeing the staircase we all got to the Boat Deck and noticed that almost 7 boats were already launched.

"Quickly!" I shouted as we made it to a boat almost half full. "Get in this one." I said as Twilight, Rarity, Minuette, Ditzy, Lyra, Roseluck, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash got in Boat #8. Then an officer stopped any other mares from boarding the boats. "Lower away!" he shouted as I began to protest. "What are you doing there is enough boats for everypony to get on, why are you launching them not at their full capacity?" The Officer looked at me and said. "Sorry sir, but we can`t risk..." I cut him mid-sentence and argued. "These boats have been tested in Baltimare, Now I want these boats at full capacity." And walked over to another boat.

The ship`s stern began rising out of the water, The starboard list continued to grow ad there were more ponies left on the ship. Luckily I found a boat #25 for Pinkie Pie, Vinyl and The Doctor to board. But I looked at Fluttershy and asked. "Fluttershy, why didn`t you get into the boat?" She looked at me with teary eyes and sobbed into my shirt. "I-I don`t want to lose you, I want you with me in the boat." This was making me guilt trip but I knew she had to be safe so I said. "Fluttershy, you can stay with me if it makes you more safe." she was happy but still afraid that the ship is sinking more rapidly. Then I thought. "I wish she could have gotten in a lifeboat."

I checked my pocket watch and saw that it was only 12:00 am, meaning the Tiatanic had 20 minutes left to live. But I looked at an officer and asked. "Why aren`t you lowering anymore boats?" The Officer looked at me and said. "We`ve been relieved of duty by the Captain and the ship is listing too much to lower anymore boats." But out of the 28 boats onboard only 15 of them were successfully launched. knowing there isn`t time to argue and that the slant of the ship is making it difficult to walk, I grabbed the railing and pulled me and Fluttershy to the stern of the ship. "Where are we going?" Fluttershy asked. I hung onto the railing and explained. "We need to stay on the ship until there is something we can use to float on when we enter the water." By her terrified expression, I could tell that she didn`t want to lose me, after all I did touched her hear like nopony else did.

 **(3rd Person POV)**

( _Play Building Panic from Titanic)_

After an hour of chaos and panic, Captain Ocean Breeze went into the Wheelhouse and stood by the wheel until the Bridge was submerged and the glass broke due to the water pressure, After the Bridge was underwater, ponies tried to cut the lines to free the boats and some even jumped into the freezing sea. But as overturned boat #1 was finally free, stallions clambered on and some ponies tried to swim from the ship to avoid the suction.

In the Wireless room, Bride and Quick Hoof kept sending messages until the saw water seeping through their door. Bride left but Quick Tap kept sending messages until he was never heard from again

But as the water reached the base of the forward funnel, lines from the towering smokestack snapped and without certain lines to keep it up, the funnel collapsed to the starboard side and crushed a few ponies that were about 35 feet away from the ship, including 6th Officer Moody, 1st Officer Murdoch and Chief Officer Wilde. But as the bow sank further and the list continued to escalate, The water burst into the Grand Staircase through the dome drowning ponies that were inside.

In lifeboat #5 commanded by 5th Officer Lowe, The ponies cried and watched as the largest hoof-made liner slips beneath the waves, Twilight and her friends looked in horror as the ship stern was in the air and slanted over to the right, causing ponies to slide down the deck like a giant slide. "Please be safe." Roseluck whispered in hopes that her crush will survive.

In Lifeboat #25 commanded by 3rd Officer Pitman, The mares onboard wanted to go back. "Come on ladies, grab an oar we are going back." Vinyl said. Pitman stop them by saying. "Are you serious, if we go back they`ll swamp the boat and probably get sucked down with the ship I mean we are in the Northern Equestrian Sea." But Vinyl stood up against him. "Whats wrong with you dude, There your stallions out there, do you want them to die?" Pitman took one final stand against them. "I`m in charge of this boat and what I say goes so you need to shut up!" Vinyl decided not to say anything and could only listen to the screams of help from the ponies left onboard.

From the fourth funnel, Chief Engineer Heavy Metal, managed to escape the Engine room, but he was the only engineer alive since the Engine room flooded. but he didn`t come out the funnel alone. Chief Stoker, Coal Burner survived the blast in the boiler room and beat the closing watertight doors to get into the engine room. where he and Heavy Metal tried to escape through the funnel, but flooded when they made it into the funnel`s shaft. They looked on through the panic and jumped into the freezing ocean.

Wallace, Octavia and the band stopped for a moment since the passengers began panicking. "Its no use, nopony`s listening to us." Wallace said. Octavia spoke up. "If this is the end, perhaps lets play one more song and it has been a honor performing with you tonight." The band nodded in agreement and played their final song as the ship slipped into the ocean.

( _You should know what to play here, Nearer My God to Thee)_

The bow of the ship got deeper into the ocean, the listing stopped and all the ponies in the lifeboats about a mile away could only weep as the screams of the desperate survivors in the freezing ocean filled the air. In the Electrical room, The electricians were doing all they could to keep the power on in the electrical grid as long as they could, but one pony tried to keep a breaker inside until he was electrocuted and it cause the grid to fail resulting in the entire ship to go dark.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

The ship`s power died and the only lights still illuminating the night were the stars I looked over at poor Fluttershy and she was weeping into my side holding me tight, The I heard a crashing sound and I saw that it was the second funnel collapsing. Me and Fluttershy were on the railing at the end of the ship and I looked over to see a stallion jump off, hit the port propeller blade and pinwheeled into the sea. I saw not too far away was a overturned lifeboat. I turned to the fearful pegasus.

"Fluttershy, we are going to jump." She jerked her head in fright after I said that. "What? Why?" I pointed at the lifeboat and said. "We can make it to that lifeboat over there." She saw the overturned boat and with that being the only option or getting sucked down with the ship she nodded and held onto me tightly.

I jumped into the ocean and Fluttershy screamed in terror after we fell like 50 feet from the railing. I hit the water and quickly reached the surface. "I-I-It`s so c-c-cold." Fluttershy shivered as we swam to the boat. "Its alright, I-I got you." I said as I took Fluttershy`s hoof and tried to swim as fast as I could. All of a sudden, there was a massive boom like a nuke going off, but it was the stern breaking away from the bow. My theory was correct about the ship breaking in two, but as the stern came crashing back down into the ocean, I grabbed Fluttershy and threw her out far from the stern before a giant waved created by the falling mass of metal pushed me more than 15 feet underwater. I wasn`t wearing a life jacket and I was being dragged as the stern of the Tiatanic was going vertical again. The #3 and #4 funnels fell and crashed into the sea as the stern went up for the last time. But I noticed that the stern didn`t go vertical and sank at almost a 26 degree angle, since she broke while on a starboard list.

All of a sudden, I was back on the surface but I couldn`t see the lifeboat because it was too dark, so I swam over to find any piece of wreckage I could float on, I found a large door that looked like it belonged from the spa and clambered on as I watched the Tiatanic, Setting a course for it`s new maiden trip to the seabed. As the ship finally slipped into the ocean, I looked at my wet pocket watch and it was about 12:20 am, exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes from the time the torpedoes struck. Screams of ponies filled the air, begging for the boats to return and save them, but out of the 28 boats that were onboard, 15 went down with the ship while the 24 were successfully launched or turned over.

It has been an hour since the ship sank and the screams of the ponies in the ocean became quieter as I remained on my raft. I was cold but not suffering hypothermia like the ponies in the ocean. But looking at the debris and bodies around me, I found a cello floating near me and picked it up. There were inscriptions on it but it was too dark to read, then I see a mare swimming, clearly cold from the water. "Hey, miss come here." I whispered. she did hear me and swam to my raft and pulled her on.

"Thanks mister." she said in a British accent. She had a raven black mane and tail, gray coat, a pink bow tie and a treble clef as a cutie mark. She was the same mare who was playing at the ballroom. But since it wasn`t the time to dwell on the past what mattered was getting rescued. But I had to at least tell her who her savior is.

"Torian, Miss Octavia." I said she looked at me and asked with suspicion "How do you know who I`am?" "Vinyl talks about you from time to time and I saw you in the Ballroom." I explained. She blushed slightly to fact that Vinyl talks about her. Then she gasped and grabbed the cello that was beside her. "My cello, where did you?" she asked before I cut her off. "I found it floating in the debris." She gave me a hug and said. "Thank you, this means a lot to me." I was happy to help her out but survival comes first. Me and Octavia cuddled (And not like a relationship cuddle but a cuddle to keep and wrapped my wings around us to keep each other warm and waited for somepony to rescue us.

 **(Bam, there you have it a Part 3 of this tragedy. Now I know it may feel more like Titanic, but did the Titanic ever get struck by torpedoes or even listed to the starboard side? Remember I don`t own any of these references or movies. With the Disclaimer out the way Fluttershy did reach the overturned lifeboat and didn`t die (You`d have to be a heartless pony/person to do that.) And the Carponythia (Or Carpathia in real life) is only another 50 minutes away. Will there be survivors in the icy sea? And what will happen when word gets to Princesses Celestia and Luna? Remember to Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	19. Disaster at Sea Part 4 Aftermath

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Disaster at Sea Part 4 The Aftermath**

 **Attention... At ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral and please put down all your pitchforks and torches from the rage boiling within you because I`m back and I`m sorry for the extremely long wait for the next chapter of this story, I had bad internet connection while on vacation so I wasn`t able to upload as frequently as I wanted to. Now with no more vacation plans and school beginning start up in a few weeks, I want to at least get about a few more chapters completed before I finish off my 3rd year of High School. Now that the Tiatanic has sunk about a mile below the surface, debris and bodies litter the ocean and with about 15 boats drifting near the disaster area filled with about 700 ponies. With that said lets get into it shall we.**

 **(Northern Equestrian Sea, 20 minutes til rescue, 3rd Person POV)**

As the 24 boats floated in the ocean, tied together to prevent them from drifting apart while boat 14 was the only overturned boat a distance from the others. 5th Officer Lowe was in charge of boat 5 and felt as if he left the rest of the ponies in the water out to die. He stood up and said. But because of the frigid cold water, A body wouldn`t last about 3 minutes after hitting the water.

"Right, we are going back, I want everypony in this boat to move to that one and quickly please, make room for everypony." He turned back to the dark open ocean where he last heard the desperate cries for help.

Once everypony in boat 5 was moved, 6 crew members stayed in to help row the boat for the rescue while 2 unicorns used their magic to illuminate the night and search the bodies for survivors. Inside the boat were blankets to try and keep the survivors warm and boat 5 began rowing to the disaster area.

In 10 minutes past and the disaster area was littered ponies and debris as the search began. "Hello... can anypony hear me?" Lowe called out in hopes for a response. While some of the crew pulled bodies in to see if they were alive. "This one`s dead sir." A crew said with grief. "Keep checking them and watch those oars, don`t hit any of them." Lowe replied determined to find anypony alive. Then a faint cry echoed through the still night. "H-Help m-m-mee." Lowe and the crew looked about to see where the cry came from. "Over there I see him." A crew member called and pointed his hoof at a stallion freezing on a wooden door. "Come on Pull, Pull, put your backs into it." Lowe ordered as the boat arrived and a crew member reached his hoof out to pull in their first survivor.

 **(Torian`s POV)**

I was freezing because of the crisp cold air and the sea made it even colder if we went in. I was still wing embracing the only surviving band member from the Tiatanic, Octavia Melody. We had been floating on a big piece of debris and I felt like this could be the end. Then I thought I saw a glimmer of light bounce off my face for a moment, which I ignored until it hit again. I looked over to see a lifeboat. I nudged Octavia and smiled that we were about to be rescued, But because of the cool air, it made out voices soft, Then a plan within my brain was created.

"Octavia, Play your cello to get their attention." I said. Octavia agreed with a smile and began playing some classical tunes. It must have worked to see the light point at us and the boat rowing to our little piece of debris. We clambered in the boat and were wrapped in blankets to try and keep us warm. Then for another 5 minutes we searched for more survivors only to bring in 3 more, Chief Engineer and Stoker Heavy Metal and Coal Burner and Wireless Operator Bride.

But in the debris field I saw many ponies dead from hypothermia, including a few familiar faces, Lily Valley, Daisy, Chief Officer Wilde, and 1st Officer Murdoch. But those who went down with the ship I had seen once were Captain Ocean Breeze, Wireless Operator Quick Tap and Lookout Eagle Eyes.

Finally regrouping with the rest of the lifeboats, we all waited for hope that rescue will arrive. Sure enough it did, A lights from a quadruple mast steamer was heading our way and Lowe ignited a flare to get its attention as we all rowed towards our saviors. Rowing near the bow of the ship, There was enough light to read the ship`s name 'Carponythia'. As I climbed aboard, I was given warm blankets and hot chocolate as I walked across the deck and sat down in front of it`s #1 mast. I didn`t have the energy to get up and see my friends because I was so cold from the water and breeze, But I do know that they were alright since they were all in a boat except Fluttershy, who chose to stay with me until the ship broke in two.

After all the boats and passengers were aboard, the Carponythia sailed through the night towards Manehattan. I passed out and slept on the deck until the first rays of dawn.

Morning rose from the night and I woke up and looked over the railing to see we had entered Manehattan Harbor. I did have guilt since I had never anticipated a torpedo strike, I had only prepared for Icebergs or collisions. Finally docked in port where the Tiatanic was supposed to be, there was a huge crowd that looked like the entire Manehattan population was there. Ponies that were already aboard the Carponythia stayed aboard while the Tiatanic survivors disembarked. Within the crowd were Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Prince Shining Armor, which rose my fear to an all new level.

I stayed aboard for a moment while everypony else walked onto the pier, Twilight ran all the way to the Princesses and her brother in a huge embrace. "Thank goodness your safe." Celestia praised. "Good to see you again Twilie, I was worried about you." Shining added.

"So am I." Cadence chimed in as tears raced down there cheeks. Then her other five friends pounced on her to give her a hug in as well as The Doctor, Minuette, Roseluck, Ditzy, Vinyl and Lyra. "I`m glad we are all safe but where`s Torian?" Twilight asked with worry. All the ponies now had concern faces. "Y-you mean he`s- he`s d-dead?" Then Fluttershy, Lyra, Ditzy, and Roseluck began to break down in tears thinking that their lover was lost forever. "He d-did save me and I`ll be forever grateful I just wish he we-were still here." Fluttershy said before sobbing and be comforted by Rainbow Dash. "He was really cool and calm he was when the ship was sinking." Rainbow implied as everypony else looked down in sorrow.

While I was watching this, Octavia walked by and she whispered. "Thanks for rescuing me in the ocean, and I really think nopony`s going to blame you for this tragedy not even your friends." it felt comforting for Octavia to say that so I replied. "Thanks Octavia, I also believe you have somepony waiting for you." I said as she walked off the gangway just to be bear hugged by Vinyl. "Tavi, I missed you so much!" Vinyl said happily embracing her friend and the same thing went for Bon Bon as she was bear hugged by Lyra. "Bon Bon, I`m so glad your safe." Lyra squealed. "Its good to see you too." Bon Bon replied as they walked off together.

Seeing this made me realize that the friendships I have made were too strong to break and decided to walk down the gangway. As I approached my friends, I heard a loud call "TORIAN!" was tackled to the ground by a falling mass of fur.

With this it put all my fears to rest, when I could finally stand Fluttershy spoke. "H-How did you survive, I thought you um died." I smiled and before I could answer, The Royalties came up to me with concerned looks on their faces. "Torian, may you explain why the Tiatanic sank and why hundreds of lives were lost." Shining Armor said with an overall serious face that screamed 'I will kill you if anything happens to my sister'. I felt extremely bad since the Tiatanic was based off the Gladiator`s design and I can say this isn`t entirely my fault so I began the story of the tragedy.

"Well it all started at 10:50 pm when 2 torpedoes struck the Well Deck and the base of the #1 funnel. I was called up for an assessment of the damage and the flooding began in the cargo hold and in Boiler room 1 which exploded since the torpedo hit the coal bunker. Based off the schematics and the damage, I theorized that the ship had about an hour and 30 minutes to live. The Captain ordered the boats to be uncovered, The Wireless Operators were sending out SOS distress calls and me and my friends tried to get up to the boat deck. By the time we got to the Promenade deck, the bow was submerged and the starboard list began to take effect and almost half the boats were launched. I got my friends except Fluttershy in boats but the list was too great to launch anymore boats and the first 2 Funnels collapsed and crushed any ponies within a 35 foot range. The stern was raised at about a 26 degree peak before the power failed, resulting in losing all electricity throughout the ship and when me and Fluttershy jumped into the ocean, the ship broke in two and sank at 12:20 am. For the next hour and 20 minutes I floated on a piece of debris while thousands of ponies froze to death from hypothermia until me and 5 other ponies were rescued."

The Royalties looked really... I can`t really describe the look on their faces but it was serious, Then Luna lashed out and yelled. "You had enough lifeboats for all ponies aboard, why weren`t they filled at their capacity?" This question sounded exactly how I asked when I was on board the vessel, I thought for a moment before replying. "Luna, I don`t know what to tell you other than I had no direct authority over the crew, The time the ship sunk and the major list prevented every lifeboat to be launched." After hearing this, Cadence asked.

"You said something about 'torpedoes', what are they exactly?" "Torpedoes are underwater propelled explosives that can cause damage to ships underwater and can be launched from air, ship, or submarine." I explained then realization hit me. "Wait a moment, the crew never mentioned a ship in the area and I doubt planes are even invented here, which can only mean... it came from a sub." The ponies gasped at this and Twilight said. "But why would anypony sink a ship with ponies aboard?" I didn`t know how to answer that but I could only hope to figure out which country was responsible, but right now we have other matters.

Half an hour past and me and the Royalties had sorted things out and I was not to blame but some country, kingdom, or territory will pay for this catastrophe, but I was then tapped on the leg by Roseluck and asked. "What is it, Roseluck?" She did have fear and worry in her eyes and asked. "Have you seen Lily Valley or Daisy, I hope they made it OK?" Then it hurt me more to tell her that her two best friends had died in the ocean, but Me and her other friends were here to comfort her. "Roseluck, I`m sorry to say, but Lily and Daisy had died in the sea when we were looking for survivors last night." And to see the sadness and tears upon her face made me feel even worse and she sobbed into my shirt while I embraced her.

"I`m sorry Roseluck." was all I could say as Roseluck cried for a few minutes. "Who`s- Who`s going to help me in the flower shop?" I wanted to help her through her difficult situation and having 2 jobs can improve my chances of getting more pay. "Roseluck, I want to help you in the flower shop." Instantly she lite up and hugged me and said. "Thank you You don`t know how much this means to me." Then the Captain of the Carponythia approached a stage and spoke.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, Today is a sad day for Equestria, not only for the loss of one of our biggest liners, but the loss of friends and families within this disaster. I was recently informed by one of the surviving crew members that there was over 2,220 passengers and 885 crew aboard the ship and with the tallied number of names separated from passengers and crew we have the total number of survivors. 685 Passengers and 35 crew with the total number of 712 survivors. Among the lost were brave electricians, stokers, engineers, band members, and Captain Ocean Breeze, may they rest in peace and may those held responsible for this tragedy pay the ultimate price for this great loss of life."

As the speech ended, there was a loud applause and I could tell it was for the crew who sacrificed themselves to help others. With Roseluck calming down, I walked to Celestia and asked. "Princess, I wish for the Gladiator for upgraded hull design and an increase of the hull thickness throughout the ship, I don`t want them to suffer the same fate as Tiatanic did." The Princess nods in agreement and says. "I will."

This tragedy could result in a war and if such a war does arise, I need to build a weapon for the royal guard, Army and Marines, Tanks for ground assaults, Bombs and aircraft for the Pegasi Air force and get the USS Warrior some Destroyer, Cruiser, Battleship, and Aircraft Carrier buddies to form Equestria`s first Navy, This will be nothing more than a spark of war.

Until then, I just need to focus on my life in Ponyville and for the past few weeks some things happened like besides the clean up of bodies and debris from the disaster area, it`s that Ditzy actually had a crush on the Doctor, Lyra had a secret admirer Bon Bon and became marefriends, And Fluttershy had to go off to the Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures and would not be back for a month, which left me alone with the animals. With Roseluck, she has been hanging around me for quite awhile and I honestly think she is close to spilling her feelings out, All I had to do was wait until she finally spoke.

"Torian, I can`t put this off any longer, I like you.. alot and not like a friend, I mean I really like you and I hope you can be a part of my life. I feel like passing out everytime I see you and you have always been a great friend and you`ve comforted me when I needed it most and..." I cut her off with a passionate kiss which earned her a heavy blush across her face. All I could say was. "It`s about time, Roseluck, you`ve won the heart of your crush." then I gave her another kiss longer than the first. She felt relived that she finally has a special somepony to spend the rest of her life with and it made me feel even better knowing that she was willing to spend it with me. Although hundreds of ponies had died on the terrible night of August,23,2015, The Tiatanic would still be a historic moment in Equestrian History.

Beneath the ocean, The ship stands upright and was almost in two pieces thanks to the strength of the double bottom hull. Many artifacts have been well preserved, others were damaged or broken. Some lifeboats still hung on the davits, The Foremast fell and bent to the port side, The #4 funnel was still on it`s foundation and one of the bronze propellers was above the mud of the seabed. I know all this because I actually went back to find the wreck, which is an entirely different story for an entirely different time.

 **Hey Guys sorry for the obscenely long wait because of terrible internet while I was on vacation, I will do my absolute best to be sure you never have to wait this long again because it just makes me feel absolutely terrible. I also want to say that I will be taking Driver`s ED courses on August 3rd til the 24th so expect some slow updating since that and school will be coming up soon. I did enjoy my vacation however and I`m glad to be back writing these for you, though something has boggled me and I want to know from you guys. Should I adopt Scootaloo? I do have plans for bringing her back but, I want to know from you and what you think. Now with the Tiatanic sunk at the bottom of the ocean, What will Equestria do and how will they react when they find the country that claimed hundreds of Equestrian souls that night? Always Remember to Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed. This is The Admiral signing out. Dismissed.**


	20. Update and Temporary Good-Byes

**The Great Life in Equestria**

 **Update**

 **Attention... At Ease. Hello People of the Internet, I`m The Admiral with updates from the front lines. It seems as if this story is being discontinued for a while until I can improve my writing, so don`t worry about me abandoning this story because it is too good to lose** **. Right now I`m known as Golden Eagle on Fimfiction and you can read my new story called "A Second Chance" Thanks for the support you guys give and I really hope this becomes a great success.**

 **This is The Admiral signing off Fanfiction for a while. Dismissed.**


End file.
